Of Fate and the Unexpected
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: Al tratar de ganarse la confianza del Hokage y llevar a cabo su plan de destruir Konoha, Sasuke recuerda lo mucho que significa el Equipo Siete para él. Comienza a ver hacia un futuro diferente—uno que sospechosamente comienza a enfocarse en Sakura.
1. Regreso Tempestuoso

.

.

**Capítulo Uno  
**_Regreso Tempestuoso_

_._

Written by Unicorn Paige  
Translated by Sasuke glamour

.

Después de todo, regresó de nuevo a Konoha con sus propios pies—Naruto a su lado.

Sakura no estaba sorprendida en lo más mínimo al verlos dirigirse por la calle principal y hacia la Torre Hokage. Cada cabeza se giraba cuando ellos pasaban, los murmullos rápidamente convirtiéndose en un sordo zumbido de charlas. Reverencias para Naruto, el héroe que los protegió de Pein y oscuras, pero temerosas miradas fulminantes para Sasuke—el traidor.

Ninguno de los dos se inmutó por las personas y los shinobis que los miraban boquiabiertos como si fueran algún tipo de espectáculo festivo; y a pesar de las obvias heridas todavía persistiendo en sus cuerpos, sus pasos eran calmados—sus hombros erguidos. Estaba en sus ojos, sin embargo. El agotamiento. La fatiga de la batalla en orbes sin brillo que indicaban una pelea que había sido más que sólo física. Una pelea que se repetiría en sus mentes una y otra vez, cicatrices emocionales incapaces de ser sanadas por ningún médico.

Sin embargo, esto no era lo que el resto del mundo veía.

Madara estaba muerto; la amenaza en ciernes de una guerra se había acabado. Lo que se pasaba por alto mientras las noticias se esparcían a través del mundo ninja era la tarea en sí. El matar a alguien como Madara no era una cosa sencilla. Sakura sólo pudo preguntarse qué había ocurrido exactamente en el campo de batalla. Lo podía visualizar, las emociones rugiendo como chakra palpable mientras los dos chicos que ella amaba luchaban con todo lo que tenían—mientras Naruto y Sasuke ponían sus vidas en peligro—pero realmente nunca podría saber qué había tenido lugar durante la pelea.

'Debí haber estado ahí', pensó amargamente; su estómago lleno aparentemente de plomo. A pesar del deseo que corría a través de ella, Sakura no corrió a saludarlos e inquietarse por sus heridas. Parada en el fondo de la creciente multitud, uno podría pensar que no estaba inmutada por el regreso inminente de sus compañeros—el único cambio notable siendo los nudillos fuertemente apretados en la pequeña bolsa de hierbas medicinales en su mano y una única línea recta impregnada en sus labios.

Mientras Naruto y Sasuke inconscientemente pasaban frente a su forma perdida entre la multitud, Sakura recorrió sus entrenados ojos sobre sus cuerpos—tomando nota de cualquier discrepancia en sus zancadas y la sangre seca todavía persistiendo en ellos. Estaba contenta de que no se estuvieran muriendo, pero sí notaba que estaban a punto de colapsar.

'Si hubiera estado ahí', pensó con enojo mientras se daba la vuelta elegantemente sobre sus talones—su espalda encarando apropósito a sus dos compañeros. 'Si hubiera estado ahí, no tendrían que arrastrarse de regreso aquí al borde del agotamiento.'

Todo alrededor de ella eran murmullos. Muchos estaban ansiosos por obtener todos los detalles morbosos de la batalla mientras que otros estaban preocupados por el regreso del Uchiha. La gente sentía curiosidad de saber cómo manejaría esto el nuevo Hokage. Habían inquietudes sobre la tendenciosa posición del hombre. Cuando esta particular inquietud le llegó a la pelirrosa, se detuvo y dio un vistazo sobre su hombro.

Sakura sólo pudo divisar la espiral roja y el abánico Uchiha expuestos en sus espaldas. Alrededor de ella, la gente todavía charlaba incesantemente. El sonido de sierras y martillazos a los que se había acostumbrado con las semanas resonaban débilmente al fondo mientras carpinteros trabajaban para reconstruir todo Konoha.

Viendo a Naruto y Sasuke caminar por la calle principal con algo parecido a la soberanía*, las tiendas y casas a medio terminar alrededor de ellos, no parecía nada menos que un nuevo comienzo; un nuevo inicio.

Incapaz de moverse, Sakura sólo pudo ver cómo ellos caminaron con dificultad hacia adelante hasta que estuvieron muy lejos de su vista. Estuvo parada con indecisión entre la chismosa multitud por un largo momento hasta que sus cejas se juntaron. Con un aire despectivo sin sentido, continuó con su camino una vez más y aisló el regreso de sus compañeros en lo más profundo de su mente.

Habían regresado. Heridos, pero vivos de todos modos. Eso era suficiente. Tenía que ser suficiente. Después de todo, ellos tres no eran más que antiguos compañeros de equipo—meros genins forzados a trabajar juntos en el mismo equipo cuando tuvieron doce años. Con dieciséis años sobre ellos, ¿Qué trascendental podía un simple dos significar en la espléndida combinación de cosas?

Sasuke y Naruto—los tan llamados descendientes del sabio Rikudo, los descendientes de Senjus y Uchihas. Una relación forjada por el destino. Le había sacado todo a Kakashi; la identidad de su enemigo, Uchiha Madara, y la verdad sobre Itachi luego del desastroso encuentro con Sasuke meses atrás.

¿Qué lugar podría ella, la antigua kunoichi de un inexistente Equipo Siete, tener en sus mundos?

* * *

Pasando su pulgar casi con reverencia sobre el mofante y estropeado metal de su hitai-ate—la tela de su banda ahora desgastada y hecha jirones—Naruto pensó que era razonable creer que finalmente había crecido digno del símbolo de la hoja grabada en el centro.

A decir verdad, sus habilidades como shinobi nunca habían sido algo de lo que se pudiera presumir. En todo caso, habían sido una vergüenza, pero lo que carecía en tacto y talento natural lo compensaba con voluntad y perseverancia pura.

Jiraiya le había dicho una vez que él era como la desenfrenada furia de una tormenta—el rebotador estallido de un trueno y la indomable furia del rayo, un imprudente luchador que era impredecible incluso para él. Era su mayor atractivo y perdición juntadas en una misma.

En el momento, Naruto pensó que era una muy apropiada comparación: Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro Hokage y la Gran Tormenta de Konohagakure. Tenía sólo trece en ese momento, fresco en el camino con un viejo ermitaño pervertido, así que razonó que su infantil fantasía era comprensible. Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba y él crecía, Naruto se encontró en desacuerdo con la evaluación de Jiraiya.

Él no era el trueno o el rayo. Y mucho menos una tormenta. Naruto, para todos los intentos e intensiones, creía que era las nubes. No era nada más que un catalizador, un caparazón vacío esperando a ser llenado. Encontró este propósito respondido con los lazos que forjó con Iruka—con Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi. Y aun después, con el resto de los novatos y el Equipo Gai.

Con recuerdos de lo que parecía otra vida revoloteando en su mente, Naruto corrió su pulgar inconscientemente sobre el frío metal en sus manos—un nostálgica sonrisa arrastrándose sobre sus labios mientras sus ojos crecían distantes, pensantes.

No era una tormenta, pero quizás el Equipo Siete, junto, lo era. Sakura, reflexionó, sería el fuerte y firme rugido del trueno y Sasuke el perfeccionado y efímero rayo.

Juntos tenían sentido.

Seperados…

Separados no eran nada—tres enteros que no lo eran totalmente.

La sombría noción forzó rápidamente recuerdos que Naruto de otro modo desearía olvidar al frente de su mente. Recuerdos de lo verdaderamente cerca que el Equipo Siete había estado de romperse en pedazos irreparables—de lo cerca que estuvo de perder a la familia que por tanto tiempo había esperado encontrar.

De lo cerca que estuvieron de destruirse a sí mismos.

Rápidamente incomodándose con sus pensamientos, el agarre de Naruto se endureció en su hitai-ate mientras la daba un vistazo casi suplicante al reloj. Había pasado veinte minutos desde que Kakashi le había pedido que se quedara afuera de la oficina del Hokage para hablar con Sasuke a solas—una petición donde Naruto estaba muy cansado para quejarse a pesar de su deseo de simplemente hacer eso—y sus pensamientos ya eran una enredada red de rareza.

Con una sardónica risa, Naruto se dio cuenta que sonaba como Jiraiya luedo de unos cuantos tragos—farragoso, pero para nada ocurrente con sus apenas existentes alegorías.

Necesitaba desesperadamente algo de ayuda, concluyó. O ramen. Lo que sea con tal de no estar sentado y esperando; nunca cesaba de dejarlo impaciente.

* * *

.

Fiuf. Lo prometido es deuda. Btw, los derechos de autor a Unicorn Paige (Quien actualmente cambió de página). Tengo su permiso. Como siempre, necesario. (:

Ahora, ¿Qué tal? Sé que no es muy interesante, pero antes que nada, debo decir que es el principio y justo como en Obhhh, el plot se irá desarrollando con el tiempo, obviamente el sasusaku no se verá en uno o dos capítulos próximos, tardará algunos cuantos y primero se tienen que arreglar todos los problemas para llegar a la parte que todas queremos (:

Esta historia se creó antes de los nuevos capítulos de Naruto, cuando Madara apenas comenzaba a revelarse como una amenaza, así que habrá muchas cosas que no irán con el manga actual, también debo aclarar que esto ocurre antes de que Sasuke se implante los ojos de Itachi. Es un dato fundamental.

Debo decir que esta historia tiene de todo... ¿Lo bueno de todo esto? ¡Los capítulos son más largos! XD

¿Alguien quiere comenzar a suponer y dar ideas de lo que veremos en este historia?

.

.

Muchas gracias a todas las que ya estaban interesadas desde que lo anuncie. ¡Y a las chicas nuevas! ¡Todas son bienvenidas! ¡Todas sus unos dulces de leche! Lol. Haha.

.

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche (de los normalitos)?

.

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	2. Matiz

.

.

**Capítulo Dos**  
_Matiz_

Kakashi odiaba ser Hokage.

Aborrecía el papeleo y detestaba las decisiones que estaba obligado a tomar a diario. Responsabilidad. Poder. No quería nada de eso.

Todo lo que quería era ser un jounin-sensei y hacer su parte para entrenar un equipo de genin hasta el nivel chunin y quizás, algún día, verlos convertirse en jounin o ANBU. Fuera de eso, no tenía ningún deseo de elevar su rango o tratar de liderar la aldea; así que, obviamente, ocurrió eso—y era sólo su suerte que todo esto terminara cayendo en su regazo durante semejante tiempo turbulento.

A pesar de la obvia aversión a su nuevo título, sin embargo, Kakashi hubiera saltado ante la oportunidad de hacer un año valioso de puro papeleo si eso significaba que no tendría que encarar el difícil camino en el que estaba actualmente parado. Sin embargo, supuso, una parte de él estaba agradecido por la posición en la que estaba—que la carga de decidir cómo tratar a Sasuke recayera sobre sus hombros. Parecía tan sólo adecuado, pero sabía que no podía tratar eso como un sensei lidiando con su alumno. Tendría que ser el Hokage imponiendo un castigo a un ninja desertor. Aunque era algo simple reconocer, guardarse los sentimientos de influenciar su decisión terminó siendo una tarea más difícil de lo normal.

Desplomado perezosamente en su silla, sus entrenados ojos observando a Sasuke, todo lo que Kakashi pudo ver era a un chico de doce años cargando el peso de todo su clan—cargando el odio acumulado de los Uchihas a través de los años al ser oprimidos. Odio, sabía Kakashi, que sólo podía servir para obligar a Sasuke a invadirse de una furia ciega.

Después de todo, ¿Cómo se suponía que Sasuke—un mero chico de dieciséis—comprendiera el peso con el que cargaba? Estaba luchando una batalla en la que no tenía presencia, luchando por una causa que él apenas podía racionalizar. Y aun así era una causa de la que él no se podía deshacer porque eso significaría dejar ir a su clan, a su familia.

—¿Ya no sigue siendo tu objetivo el destruir Konoha? —preguntó Kakashi, su tono controlado—distante, pero su ojo más afilado que nunca. Se dio cuenta del ligero tic en la ahora tensa mandíbula de Sasuke, la apenas notable estrechez de sus ojos y la cada vez más dura línea de sus labios.

Sasuke permaneció callado.

Su reacción fue suficiente para que Kakashi supiera la respuesta. Sasuke todavía no empatizaba con la intervención de Konoha en la masacre de los Uchihas—la expresión beligerante se lo decía. Mientras su dócil presencia en la villa parecía apuntar a que Sasuke ya no buscaba matar a todos aquellos que portaban la insignia de la hoja, Kakashi no estaría sorprendido de encontrar al joven Uchiha dispuesto y listo para correr su katana en cualquier alma que se atreviera a tener algún rol directo en la matanza de su familia.

Parecía que su cólera había disminuido, pero no desaparecido. Sasuke todavía cargaba con el odio de su clan. Todavía era una amenaza a Konoha. La pregunta que Kakashi necesitaba respondida era qué tan grande era la amenaza y qué tan problemático sería.

Con un cansado suspiro, Kakashi preguntó con algo parecido al desánimo impregnado en su voz. —¿Tu corazón todavía está aferrado a la venganza, Sasuke?

Su respuesta no fue nada más que un irritado bufido y sin embargo, había algo que Kakashi no podía comprender. Estaba en la forma en que los ojos nublados de Sasuke evitaban los de él.

Desde el momento en que entró a la oficina, Sasuke había mantenido un firme contacto visual—un hábito que tenía incluso cuando estaba más joven. Era una de las muchas formas en que a Sasuke le gustaba mantener el control. Kakashi solía encontrar esto un tanto divertido cuando hombres enormemente por encima de Sasuke en categoría harían lo que fuera para evitar encontrarse con la mirada del chico. Ahora, luego de ver lo mucho que había crecido Sasuke en fuerza y maldad, los recuerdos no eran nada menos que augurios. Después de todo, en el lapso de un segundo el negro podría tornarse en un poderoso carmesí.

Entonces, ¿Qué significaba que Sasuke sometiera ese control, ese dominio concedido por su línea de sangre?

Kakashi se encontró aferrado casi con desesperación a la noción mientras la esperanza rebosaba en su pecho. Lo que sea que hubiera tomado lugar entra su encuentro con su alumno unos meses atrás y ahora, no lo sabía, pero era aparente que Sasuke ya no estaba controlado por el odio que residía dentro de él.

Aun así, su estómago se sentía como si un kunai lo hubiera atravesado al momento de regresar a las mismas preguntas: ¿Qué tan fácil podría él ser influenciado, y hacia qué lado terminaría por caer?

Kakashi no quería nada más que ayudar a Sasuke—hacer lo que sea que fuera posible para guiarlo de la siempre consumidora oscuridad—pero él era el Hokage y como tal no podía poner toda la aldea en riesgo. Con lamento asentándose pesadamente en su estómago, Kakashi alzó su mano en señal.

Casi instantáneamente, los ANBU aparecieron a ambos lados de Sasuke.

—Hasta ahora, no has hecho nada que afecte directamente a la aldea —anunció Kakashi.

Una ligera, casi curiosa, fruncida encontró los labios de Sasuke. Indudablemente la declaración de su deseo de destruir Konoha estaba nadando en sus pensamientos antes de que su expresión regresara a la de estoicismo practicada.

Sasuke siempre había sido perceptivo, supuso Kakashi.

La realidad del asunto era que los únicos ninjas de Konoha que estaban consciente de la enfermiza voluntad de Sasuke hacia la aldea eran los miembros del Equipo Siete; y ellos difícilmente admitían el desconcertante hecho a sí mismos como para ir y contárselo a otros.

Aun así, la facilidad de la mentira inundó a Kakashi con un escalofriante sentido de traición. Pero no le daría la espalda a Sasuke por voluntad propia—a uno de los tres niños que consideraba como sus hijos. Especialmente cuando todavía había esperanza–

—Tu lealtad, sin embargo, está puesta en duda —. Las palabras le supieron repugnantes y esta vez fue Kakashi quien rompió el contacto visual. —Uchiha Sasuke, ninja traidor de clase S de Konohagakure, deberá ser llevado al Departamento de Tortura e Interrogación para mayor investigación.

–pero no podía poner en riesgo millones de vidas inocentes de los ciudadanos de Konoha ciegamente. Sólo podía rezar que su breve análisis de Sasuke fuera correcto.

—Coopera, Sasuke —aconsejó Kakashi cuando los ANBU sacaban a su antiguo alumno de la habitación. Las palabras sonaron con muy poca convicción, pero como el Rokudaime era todo lo que podía ofrecer.

* * *

Luego de ver salir a Sasuke de la oficina del Hokage, dos ANBU en ambos costados, Naruto sintió los primeros signos de enojo en su endurecida mandíbula y la constante tensión enroscada en sus extremidades.

Trató ansiosamente de encontrarse con los ojos de Sasuke, un intento sin suceso al su amigo mantener su cabeza hacia adelante—los flequillos sirviendo de escudo para su perfil. Sus ojos azules permanecieron petrificados en el símbolo del Clan Uchiha extendido en toda la espalda de Sasuke hasta que él y los ANBU desaparecieron por el sinuoso pasillo.

Sus manos enrollándose tan fuertemente en puños que sus uñas casi traspasaron su piel, Naruto se giró furiosamente sobre sus talones y abrió de un portazo la oficina de Kakashi. El estruendoso _bam_ al golpear la pared fue fácilmente dominado por el grito de Naruto, —¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS _PENSANDO_!

Kakashi no hizo nada más que estremecerse ante la intromisión bastante ruidosa.

—Narut…

—¿A dónde lo están llevando? —preguntó Naruto precipitadamente—casi acusadoramente. En la bruma de su enojo, no notó la forma en que los hombros de Kakashi parecían tensarse a la defensiva.

—Al Departamento de Tortura e Interro…

—_¡Qué!_ —gritó Naruto antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan amenazadoramente y sus labios formaran una dura línea a la que se le había ido el color.

Kakashi tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de ponerse de pie, sus palmas estampadas sobre la mesa, su ojo taladrando los de Naruto mientras adoptaba un tono serio lo que era una rareza que incluso hizo que el rubio se detuviera.

—Escúchame Naruto, Sasuke todavía sigue siendo un traidor independientemente de su ayuda al derrotar a Madara. Luego de todo lo que ha ocurrido no puedo simplemente enviarlo a la aldea y esperar lo mejor. Hay un propio protoc…

—¡Que se joda el protocolo! —exclamó Naruto. —¡Sasuke no es una amenaza contra Konoha! ¡Él es uno de sus shinobi!

—No, Naruto, no lo es —. El tono de Kakashi fue duro, firme, y el único ojo visible de su sensei se sentía como si físicamente lo estuviera atravesando en ese instante.

La creciente furia se esfumó de repente al vibrar las palabras en su estómago y que su sangre se enfriara.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? —cuestionó Naruto, una inquieta fruncida en su rostro; sus ojos azules nublados con confusión. Sentía como si estuviera parado frente a un completo desconocido. —Él era tu _estudiante_.

—¡Crees que no lo sé! —suplicó Kakashi, su tono tenso pero nivelado. —Mis manos están atadas, Naruto.

Cayendo de nuevo en su silla, Kakashi apretó el puente de su nariz y apretó sus ojos al cerrarlos. Su cuerpo estaba desplomado en desolación mientras repetía, nada más que un aliento de autoconfianza, —Mis manos están atadas.

Dándose una palmada desalentada sobre su rostro enmascarado, Kakashi se irguió—su ojo visible ahora libre de la agitación nublándolo momentos antes—y dirigió su atención al papeleo esparcido en la mesa.

—Puedes retirarte, Naruto —dijo, su voz de regreso al usual tono frío de indisposición.

—Tch —Naruto sólo pudo fulminarlo al decir con furia, —Sí, seguro, _Kokage-sama_.

Metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos, Naruto abandonó la oficina tan ruidosamente como había entrado. Apenas podía contener la nueva ola de furia burbujeando en su interior.

Tenía que hacer algo, _lo que fuera_, para arreglar esto. Kakashi obviamente no estaban pensando con claridad, ¿Pero cómo podía convencer al hombre de eso?

Las cejas de Naruto se juntaron en deliberación al salir a las bulliciosas calles de la aldea. Cuando nada substancial llegó a su mente, pateó la piedra más próxima con irritación.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, Naruto casi salta cuando un aldeano bien intencionado le dijo, —¡Te ves terrible! No deberías ir con un medic—oh. ¡Oh! Es Naruto. Ha-ha, wow, Ni siquie— eres algo más, ¿sabes? No puedo ni siquiera comenzar a agradecerte lo suficiente por todo lo que has hecho por esta aldea.

La sonrisa agradecida del hombre titubeó ligeramente cuando Naruto simplemente se le quedó observándolo con los ojos ensanchados. Hubo una incómoda pausa antes de que una ancha sonrisa se abriera paso en el rostro del rubio.

—¡El hospital! —exclamó Naruto.

Dejando a un muy confundido aldeano atrás, Naruto supo lo que podía hacer. Kakashi obviamente estaba contrariado sobre su decisión con Sasuke. Quizás, con suficiente razonamiento, podía ser influenciado; ¿Y quién mejor con eso que Sakura?

Girando en la siguiente calle, la única preocupación de Naruto de su nuevo plan ingenioso era que Kakashi fuera poco receptivo. Así que fue suficiente decir que la respuesta de Sakura lo dejó un poco shockeado.

—Estoy segura que Kakashi sabe lo que está haciendo —replicó Sakura bruscamente.

Todo lo que Naruto hizo fue quedarse boquiabierto. —¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Envió a Sasuke al Departamento de Tortura e Investigación, Sakura-chan.

Sakura, quien estaba parada detrás del puesto de enfermeras poniendo al corriente los últimos archivos de sus pacientes de ese día, finalmente alzó la vista de su tarea de poca importancia y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Sí, Naruto, te escuché, pero no entiendo qué esperabas que sucediera. Sasuke es un ninja traidor. Deberías estar agradecido que no lo mataran en cuanto puso pie en la aldea.

Sakura se giró bruscamente para acomodar el último de los archivos y tomó su bolsa. Con un rápido adiós a las dos recepcionistas ahí, caminó hacia el otro lado del puesto de enfermeras sólo para tener a Naruto justo frente su rostro—su determinación inquebrantable.

—¡No conoces toda la historia, Sakura-chan! —dijo Naruto mientras se mantenía detrás de ella, ajeno a su paciencia constantemente deteriorándose.

Él casi se tropieza sobre sus pies y cae cuando Sakura se giró abruptamente para darle una mirada fulminante—sus ojos cristalizados.

—_¡Y DE QUIÉN ES LA CULPA! _—gritó antes de que aparentemente tranquilizara su temperamento con una profunda bocanada de aire. Naruto se quedó de pie, sorprendido y confundido ante su repentino arrebato de furia mientras ella bajaba su voz y bullía, —Debiste haberme dicho lo de Itachi. Y Madara. Debí haber estado ahí, Naruto. Se suponía que esta vez te ayudaría —Inhalando una temblorosa bocanada de aire y presionando sus labios hasta formar una dura línea, los ojos de Sakura se movieron por encima del hombro de Naruto mientras decía, —Bienvenido a casa. Me alegro que estés a salvo. Deberías ir a que te revisen las heridas. Adiós.

Naruto se quedó de pie, congelado hasta los pies y absolutamente mudo, mientras Sakura salía hecha una furia del hospital.

* * *

Sasuke lamió su labio partido—la sangre ya seca. Estaba apoyándose con un brazo, el otro descansaba de un modo relajado lleno de mofa sobre su rodilla doblada al estar sentado en el frío piso de losa de la sala de interrogación.

Con sus ojos nunca titubeando de sus interrogadores, Sasuke escupió sangre metálica ahora inundando su boca de los golpes más recientes.

La arrogancia y la superioridad eran casi tangibles en el aire rodeando al joven Uchiha.

Aun así, Sasuke todavía no respondía—aunque eso era principalmente porque estaba bajo en sus reservas de chakra y decidió que el hombre frente a él no valía la pena—pero había decidido ignorar la orden de Kakashi para cooperar. Toda esta maldita aldea podía pudrirse en el infierno para lo que le importaba.

Una mano agarró rápidamente el frente de su camiseta al tiempo en que lo ponía de pie y, con un discordante _thud_, lo empujó hasta topar bruscamente con la pared más lejana.

—Preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Cuál era tu propósito al unirte a Akatsuki y por qué te volviste contra Madara?

Sasuke quería sonreír con arrogancia ante la constante irritación en ascenso en los orbes de sus interrogadores, pero estaba demasiado exhausto como para hacer algo más que observarlos con desafío.

La paliza que recientemente estaba teniendo no era nada comparado con las heridas que recibió de su batalla con Madara.

El interrogador lo miró con desprecio antes de lanzar otro sólido golpe en la mandíbula de Sasuke. Se cayó, su espalda golpeándose contra el suelo, pero no se atrevió a darle al hombre sonriéndole desde arriba la mórbida satisfacción de escuchar el gruñido adolorido atrapado justo detrás de su dientes rechinando.

Lentamente, como si nada estuviera fuera de lugar, Sasuke se sentó y se limpió el hilillo de sangre resbalando por su barbilla antes de ponerse de pie. Viendo a sus interrogadores con ojos estrechados, simplemente parpadeó e ignoró el latente dolor de su mandíbula.

—No puedo decir que esté sorprendido —se mofó el interrogador lentamente mientras se tronaba los nudillos, en lo que se suponía, de forma atemorizante. Sasuke lo encontró todo menos eso. —Parece que matar a tu propia familia está en esa execrable sangre tuya.

El odio que se había convertido en el compañero de Sasuke era diferente de cuando él ciegamente buscaba vengarse de su hermano. Antes, permanecía en el fondo de su estómago—un encendedor por su deseo a vengar su Clan. Ahora, sin embargo, era un constante fuego bajo su piel; una emoción casi controladora que él no quería resistir incluso aunque pudiera. Así que en el momento en que la lamentable porquería parada frente a él pronunciaba su deseo de muerte, a Sasuke no lo importó detener sus ojos de sangrar un furioso rojo; y, si tuviera el chakra suficiente, el hombre hubiera tenido indudablemente una espada de chidori atravesándole el estómago.

Afortunadamente para el hombre, lo único que pudo hacer Sasuke fue activar su Sharingan, pero la intención asesina genuina en las tumbas girando velozmente fue suficiente para que el interrogador palideciera un blanco mortecino.

No era lo cercanamente suficiente para Sasuke mientras caminaba al aterrorizado interrogador. Sus movimientos eran rapaces—mortales. Si no estuviera en cuenta la puerta de la habitación abriéndose bruscamente, Sasuke hubiera rasgado al hombre frente a él en piezas; y hubiera disfrutado cada momento de ello.

—¡Es suficiente!

Sasuke vio al hombre familiar, su mirada analítica mientras colocaba un nombre—Ibiki Morino no poseía un rostro fácil de olvidar.

Parecía que el aplazamiento de la mirada de Sasuke le había regresado al interrogador algo de coraje antes de decir, —Esta mierda traidora deberí…

—Fuera —ordenó Ibiki, su tono irritado.

—¿Q-qué?

Sasuke todavía no había apartado su mirada de la de Ibiki y fue el hombre adulto quien rompió el contacto mientras se giraba para fulminar al interrogador y decir furiosamente, —Dije, _¡FUERA!_ ¡Qué demonios estabas pensando al dejar que este niño saque lo mejor de ti!

No tomó más provocaciones para que el tercer miembro en la habitación desapareciera. Cuando la puerta se cerró abruptamente detrás del hombre, Ibiki caminó alrededor de la mesa de metal descansando en el centro de la habitación.

De un manera algo ausente, levantó la silla volcada y dijo, —Toma asiento.

Sasuke no lo hizo. En cambio, sus ojos rojos le siguieron hasta que Ibiki ocupó el otro lado de la mesa.

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon con sospecha mientras recordaba lo que sabía de ese hombre. Si la memoria no le fallaba, se decía que la cabeza del Departamento de Interrogación y Tortura nunca ponía una mano en el interrogado.

Porque nunca tenía la necesidad.

Apretando sus labios firmemente, Sasuke finalmente tomó el asiento ofrecido y esperó a que Ibiki dijera algo.

No lo hizo.

Quizás era porque podía escuchar el incesante tic del reloj a cada segundo, pero se sintió como una eternidad—ambos pares de ojos nunca titubeando ante el otro—antes de que el tácito reto llegara a su final cuando Ibiki dijo, —Pareces algo hostil.

Descansando sus codos en la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos, Sasuke dejó que sus ojos regresaran a negro como respuesta. A pesar de su fingida calma, Sasuke estaba alerta como siempre en la presencia de este hombre y no pasó desapercibido la ligera curvatura hacia arriba de sus labios.

—Eres arrogante —declaró Ibiki. —Peor aún, tienes todo el derecho de serlo con esas habilidades que tienes como shinobi.

El comentario le dio pausa a Sasuke, inseguro de a qué quería llegar su interrogador, pero no se atrevió a mostrarlo mientras mantenía silencio.

—Pero qué desperdicio —murmuó Ibiki mientras enviaba una efímera vista hacia Sasuke. —Hubieras sido un gran atractivo para los rangos de Konoha. Aunque, a pesar de tu estatus como traidor, no puedo negar que has ejecutado grandes servicios hacia la aldea. Matar a Orochimaru, Danzo y Madara. Konoha está indudablemente más segura gracias a ti.

Sasuke ni siquiera si inmutó.

—Y no nos olvidemos de que también quitaste a Itachi como amenaza.

Toda su compostura se quebró en pedazos ante eso. Su mandíbula tuvo un tirón de furia mientras su Sharingan giraba una vez más, amenazante.

—Sabes —dijo Ibiki, aparentemente despreocupado del deteriorado humor de Sasuke, —Conocía a tu hermano. Me agradaba. Era un gran shinobi. Demonios, bajo circunstancias diferentes, incluso apostaría que él estaría orgulloso de ti. Jamás he conocido a un alma más tranquila. Pienso que el ser shinobi, caminar por un sendero entrelazado con la muerte, fue lo que lo rompió.

—_¿Lo_ _rompi_ó_?_ —siseó Sasuke, su ira cerca de convertirse en algo palpable mientras sus dedos entrelazados se intensificaban—sus uñas rasgando furiosamente la piel. —Esta patética aldea _lo rompió_. Tú y tu jodido consejo de ancianos _lo rompieron_. Así que no te sientes ahí y hables como si comprendieras a Itachi. ¡No tienes ni siquiera derecho a mencionar su nombre!

Ibiki tuvo la audacia de dejar brotar una sádica sonrisa. —¿Y tú crees que lo tienes, pequeño mocoso egoísta? No pienses que no sé el sacrificio que hizo. No llegue hasta donde estoy con falta de información. Tú, _niño_, no tienes idea. Fueron meses los que se preparó para esa misión, planeó cada minúsculo detalle incluyendo morir bajo tus manos, así que no pienses ni por un segundo que no te mataría si no fuera por él. ¡_Tú_ deberías pensar más y a fondo en el sacrificio que hizo antes de que vayas y lo desperdicies! Él quería que tuvieras una segunda oportunidad y me gustaría honrar ese deseo, pero estás haciendo que mi paciencia decrezca _muy_ rápido.

La furia de Sasuke no amainó y la tensión en sus extremidades no disminuía en lo más mínimo, pero cuando los recuerdos de su hermanó florecieron en su mente encontró imposible hacer algo más que fruncir el entrecejo—imposible de actuar ante el odio por esa deplorable aldea enconándose en su interior.

—Ahora— dijo Ibiki con calma, —Es una pregunta simple. ¿Por qué regresaste?

Sasuke sintió sus entrañas retorcerse mientras sus músculos comenzaban a doler con un deseo de liberar su ira envolvente. Pero aun así, algo lo detenía de actuar con el impulso que él más que listo hubiera dejado salir momentos atrás.

Encima de todo el odio y su deseo de venganza, todo lo que Sasuke podía ver el rostro sonriente de su hermano justo antes de morir.

Presionando sus labios en una firme línea, Sasuke finalmente rezongó, —Para asegurarme que Naruto mantenga su palabra.

* * *

.

I'm back! Ya de nuevo a mis constantes actualizaciones. Así que me verán más seguido. De nuevo.

Admito que este capítulo me gustó y por eso lo traducí en dos días. Haha.

Btw, ¿Ya vieron el trailer más reciente de la nueva película de Naruto? ¡Habrá al menos algo de sasusaku! Estoy que rebozo de felicidad. Sasuke le da una rosa a Sakura y el rostro de Sakura es de pura felicidad al verlo. ADEMÁS, Sasuke le preguntó si aceptaría su amor. Al menos en el trailer que vi. *squeals*

Además, ¿Ya leyeron lo que dice Kishimot? Los personajes podrán ser diferentes al manga, pero todos se comportan en el fondo como los del manga. ¿Alguien dudaba del sasusaku?

Uff, además luego del manga más reciente, estoy comenzando a ver una esperanza para Sasuke. Así como el posible inicio del final del manga.

Ugh. Hay mucho que comentar y poco espacio para ello aquí.

.

Algo más, les tengo una sorpresa que traeré en estos días. Whoops, hablé de más. *grins*

.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que están conmigo! ¡Y a las chicas nuevas! ¡Todas son dulces de leche!

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!

* * *

Agradecimientos a los anónimos: Misaki-chan, sayuri23 ^^


	3. Aprendices

.

.

**Capítulo Tres  
**_Aprendices_

Desde que Tsunade había caído en coma, Sakura y Shizune decidieron no sólo tener un control constante sobre su condición, sino que Sakura se había ofrecido y había tomado un rol en el hospital en lugar de su maestra mientras Shizune hacía su mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a que la transición de la Godaime al Rokudaime fuera con calma.

Entre las dos medic-nin, consiguieron acumular suficientes horas de sueño para una persona normal.

Supusieron que eso contaba para algo.

Así que con el cansancio pesando fuertemente sobre sus hombros—Sakura checando inútilmente que la IV de Tsunade estuviera trabajando correctamente—la joven médico estuvo feliz de escuchar la puerta cerrarse con un silencioso _click_ mientras Shizune caía lánguidamente en una de las sillas desocupadas en la habitación del hospital.

Simplemente se sentía bien estar en presencia de alguien que te entendía y compartía tu dolor y preocupación.

—Uno pensaría que después de que se terminara la amenaza de guerra las cosas se tranquilizarían —murmuró Shizune, frotando con vigor su sien adolorida. —Los halcones mensajeros se pondrán en huelga si los mantenemos a este paso.

Sakura dejó salir una ligera risa ante el pequeño chiste antes de caerse en el asiento a lado de Shizune, quien preguntó, —¿Cómo estás, Sakura? —. La pregunta teniendo un mayor significado de lo que Shizune estaba haciendo ver.

A Sakura no le importó dejar hasta atrás el tema del regreso de sus compañeros cuando contestó con evasión, —Desearía que ella despertara. Desearía que hubiera algo más que pudiésemos hacer.

Hubo una pausa cargada de significado cuando las dos mujeres observaron la forma inconsciente de su maestra.

—Simplemente debemos mantener la fe —murmuró Shizune. —Ella tiene una fuerte voluntad. Creo en eso, creo en ella.

Sakura sólo pudo asentir en concordancia mientras los recuerdos de su riguroso entrenamiento con la Sannin florecían frente a los ojos de su mente. Sintió un vacío dolor en su pecho cuando observó a la vieja mujer acostada en la cama del hospital y las comisuras de sus ojos comenzaron a a picar. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y tragando la melancolía que se avecinaba, Sakura forzó la imagen de Tsunade—de férrea voluntad e innegable fuerza—hasta el frente de su mente. El creciente orgullo por su maestra fue recibido entre el torrente de emociones desagradables.

Cómo deseaba que pudiera simplemente _hablar_ con su shishou. Sakura dejó salir un pesado suspiro; tenía mucho que quería decir.

El silencio arrastrándose por la habitación hubiera sido placentero si no hubiese sido por la nerviosa inquietud de Shizune.

—¿Hay algo malo? —preguntó Sakura, no queriendo nada más que una buena distracción de sus preocupaciones.

Shizune aventuró su mirada hacia donde Sakura estaba antes de decir con inseguridad, —En realidad, fui enviada aquí con un mensaje de Kakashi.

Fue como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera apagado a excepción de los pesados latidos de su corazón que resonaban a través de él. El surgimiento de pánico fue ignorado con maestría, cuando Sakura—ignorando su intuición que le decía que _realmente_ no quería saber—preguntó, —¿Qué es?

—Él pidió un medic-nin —Shizune desvió la mirada cuando hizo una pausa. Sus ojos ahora enfocados en un florero, se enmendó, —Más específicamente _a ti_, para curar a un preso en el Departamento de Tortura e Investigación.

Los ya acelerados latidos de su corazón se multiplicaron por diez. Con una ola de náusea envolviendo su estómago, Sakura hizo una pregunta a la cual ya conocía la respuesta.

—¿Quién?

Los ojos de Shizune parpadearon con entendimiento hacia la mirada afligida de Sakura. —Es Uchiha Sasuke.

A pesar de haber adivinado con facilidad hacia dónde había estado dirigida la conversación, la mención de su nombre se sintió como un golpe hacia su estómago. Notando sus temblorosas manos, Sakura las volvió puños y preguntó un tenso, —_¿Por qué?_

—Él quedó fuertemente exhausto de su batalla con Madara. Encima de eso, ya estaba herido y después… —Shizune hizo una pausa, no se tenía que ser un genio para adivinar el resto—_y después fue torturado._ Sakura estuvo agradecida que su senpai no hubiera vociferado las palabras cuando continuó, —Se quedó inconsciente durante la interrogación. Las heridas tomarían demasiado tiempo en curarse por sí solas y si se deja así él continuara quedándose inconsciente durante las interrogaciones.

—Kakashi quiere que este asunto se resuelva lo más pronto posible. El nombre de Sasuke todavía sigue siendo un tabú luego de la escena que hizo en la reunión de los Kages. Si no se ha decidido un castigo apropiado antes de que ellos se enteren de su presencia en la aldea, no habrá duda de que la otras naciones presionarán a Kakashi para una sentencia de muerte.

La cabeza de Sakura estaba girando. No sabía qué estaba bien o mal y ciertamente no sabía que estaba sintiendo. Un parte de ella quería correr hacia Sasuke, proteger al chico que ella amaba, pero la otra parte le estaba gritando que él ya no existía.

Con sus consternados ojos fijos en el piso de losa, Sakura presionó su mano en la columna de su garganta y preguntó, —¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

Shizune la observó con comprensión. —Ya sabes lo caótico que el hospital ha estado en estos últimos meses. No se verá bien a los ojos de los aldeanos que se le estén dando recursos a criminales. Incluso sólo un médico sería suficiente para encender ese fusible y lo último que necesitamos son más problemas. Kakashi confía en que no hablarás de tu visita, pero… si me necesitas, siempre puedo ir en tu lugar.

Sakura estuvo debatiendo entre aceptar o no la oferta de Shizune al menos una docena de veces. Agradecida de que su senpai no la presionara por una respuesta rápida, Sakura finalmente murmuró, —Está bien. Iré. Además, sé lo ocupada que estás en este instante.

Se sentía bien, se dijo Sakura a sí misma cuando Shizune le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Esto sería algo bueno. Tendría que encarar a Sasuke eventualmente, tendría que llegar a un acuerdo con toda la confusión nublando su mente; y a pesar del resentimiento con Naruto al momento, no podía negar todo lo que él había hecho por ella—no podía negar que le debía su vida.

Él querría que ella ayudara a Sasuke y al menos podía darle eso.

Sakura curaría a Sasuke y satisfaría su morbosa curiosidad. Sería finalmente capaz de aceptar que su última reunión con él no había sido sólo una horrible pesadilla. Aceptaría que él ya no era el chico del que se había enamorado.

Sería capaz de seguir adelante, de dejarlo de ir.

* * *

.

¿Sorprendidas? _No way._

¡En el siguiente capítulo Sakura se encuentra con Sasuke! Woohoo.

.

_¡Manga's time! _

**Manga 593, 11/07. **Oh, shit. El manga de esta semana me dejó en ascuas. ¿WTF?

Orochimaru ya no se ve tan malo... _bueno,_ no como antes. Está dispuesto a ayudar a Sasuke e incluso liberó a Kabuto de un mal. No tiene interés en la guerra (raro). Le dijo a Sasuke que el camino que tomó no es malo e incluso pensó que Sasuke ya es distinto. Pero eso sí, tenía que decir que todavía quería el cuerpo de Sasuke-_kun_. _Bleh_. Me da escalofríos esto último.

Un lugar que Sasuke conoce bien podría ser el distrito Uchiha o la guarida secreta de los Uchihas. ¿O el lugar donde peleó con Itachi? O Konoha. No sé.

Y pienso, que _quizás_ quiere revivir a sus papás. No sé porqué, pero esa impresión me dio. Entender todo por él mismo y decidir por sí mismo. Eso es de otro mundo. Enserio. Con lo terco que había estado. Y una porra al asustado Suigetsu. Aww.

Eso sí, ya no sé si habrá tercera temporada de Naruto o si esto que viene en el manga será el fin. Kishimoto ya nos enredó a todos.

¿Predicciones?

.

**_IMPORTANTE_**

1. Todas las personas anónimas por favor dejen nombre, si no no sé quién es quién. XD

2. ¿Qué rayos es un _hit_? Sigo sin saber después de cuatro años.

3. Voy a estar actualizando miércoles y sábado/domingo: Incomplete, OFU y retomaré Bad Behavior. Ese orden.

4. La autora ya finalizó esta historia.

5. ¿Ya le dieron una mirada al Sasusaku Month en Livejournal? ¿No? ¡Deberían! (;

.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que leen, comentan y me ponen en alertas y favoritos! Y a las chicas nuevas, ¡Bienvenidas!

¡Todas son unos Strawberry Cheesecakes! Yummy. Haha.

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	4. Asfixia

.

.

**Capítulo Cuatro**  
_Asfixia_

Sakura ya no estaba nerviosa o asustada. En todo caso, había experimentado tanto el pánico y ansiedad por ver a Sasuke que se había insensibilizado. Eso fue hasta que las gruesas puertas de acero se cerraron de un ensordecedor portazo, cortando toda la luz—todo el acceso al exterior.

Sentía como si hubiese entrado a otro mundo. Un mundo del que no quería forma parte de.

El aire era pesado con un familiar olor a desinfectante, pero estaba matizado con sangre fresca y sudor. Ver a través del muy extendido pasillo amenazante era como ver la garganta de una enorme bestia de metal. Las luces fluorescentes sobre su cabeza zumbaron, unos cuantos titileos mientras un distante eco de dolor salía de una de los muchas puertas de metal forrando las dos paredes.

Momentáneamente cautivada—las vistas y los sonidos dejándola con una aprensiva fríaldad—Sakura fue regresada de nuevo a la realidad con el _clack-clack-clack _de las sandalias ninja del ANBU resonando por todo el corredor. Con una dura inhalada de aire, apresuró el paso hasta quedar a un lado del ninja de élite mientras la guiaba hacia una serie de sinuosas escaleras—la guiaba aun más lejos, hacia el ombligo de la bestia.

El estéril olor estaba todo menos extinguido para el momento en que llegaron a la base de las escaleras. En su lugar habían todo los olores repugnantes que uno atribuiría a una alcantarilla—el aire mohoso, la sangre metálica, la nauseabunda porquería.

Tragando la repulsión, Sakura vio al ANBU que actuaba como su guía intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el viejo hombre que vestía una gabardina negra. Sakura fue fácilmente capaz de identificar el artículo de ropa atribuida a los especialistas del Departamento de Tortura e Interrogación.

Creció su curiosidad cuando la conversación de los ANBU se alargó más de lo que era simplemente cortesía, sus oídos reaccionando cuando escuchó la palabra 'Uchiha' ser murmurada por los ANBU. Fingiendo indiferencia, Sakura sólo consiguió pedazos de la respuesta del especialista en interrogación.

—Poco colaborador… dieciséis horas de… Ibiki entró… preguntar a Naruto qué… lealtad a su Clan… se desmayó.

Frunciendo ligeramente, Sakura terminó con más curiosidad. Se preguntó qué tendrían que preguntarle a Naruto, pero asumió que era meramente algo relacionado con su pelea con Madara. Lo que captó su atención fue que Sasuke afirmara lealtad a su Clan. No era exactamente sorprendente, ¿pero no eso significaba que todavía estaba dispuesto a destruir Konoha?

El arrepentimiento de repente se sacudió y arañó su estómago antes de que el especialista en interrogación la sacara de su estupor—ni siquiera había notado al ANBU desaparecer en una bola de humo.

—Haruno Sakura, ¿cierto? —Antes de que pudiera simplemente asentir, el especialista en interrogación abrió paso a una enorme sonrisa. Una apenas estropeada con muy poco sadismo. —Seré tu guía.

Sakura estuvo desconcertada con la extraña disposición optimista del especialista, pero no se molestó en decir algo. Todavía seguía trabajando en desacelerar sus pensamientos llenos de preocupación.

Caminando a un lado del especialista por las frías y húmedas catacumbas, la medic-nin comenzó a sentir un inminente sentimiento de claustrofobia. El aire se volvió más denso en sus pulmones y su respiración se volvió más pesada. Fue justo cuando el pánico comenzó a esparcirse por sus brazos hasta sus temblorosos dedos que el hombre habló de nuevo—rompiendo sin esfuerzo su sentimiento de desazón de que las paredes se estaban encerrando a su alrededor.

—¿Entonces cómo está el clima? Espero que esté lloviendo. Sácame de cortar el pasto. Tener turno triple, pero a la esposa le importa un bledo cuando su césped se está tragando la casa. Pensarías que dejaría al hombre dormir antes de acosarlo hasta segar. No señorita. No mi esposa. Saca un kunai y dice que mas vale que esté perfecto. Estos prisioneros piensan que conocen la tortura. No conocen el significado. ¿Mi esposa? Escribió el libro. Y mi hija—estudió el libro. ¿Qué es lo que dicen? Oh, mira eso, estamos aquí.

Con un ademán de golpe en la puerta de acero, el hombre moldeó algo de chakra en el sello colocado donde un pomo debería ir. Con un repentino _click_ se abrió un poco de un crujido.

—Preso cero uno dos seis cero seis. Ninja desertor de clase S de Konohagakure, Uchiha Sasuke. Te dejaré hacer tu trabajo. Su chakra ya fue sellado, y todavía sigue desmayado así que no espero que haya ningún problema, pero en cualquier caso sólo destella tu chakra. Alguien vendrá en un segundo. Voy a ir hacer mi recorrido, pero estaré de regreso para llevarte a la salida —Con un guiño, el hombre la dejó sin palabras y ligeramente boquiabierta afuera de la celda de Sasuke—el sonido de silbidos resonando a su paso y Sakura sólo pudo dudar de su cordura.

En verdad era como un mundo completamente diferente; uno que no podía ni quería comprender.

Ahora, parada a solas en el pequeño pasillo estrecho, Sakura observó con duda la puerta ligeramente entreabierta. Sólo un ligero codazo y sería capaz de verlo, unos cuantos pasos y sería capaz de tocarlo. Estaba justo frente a ella, se dio cuenta con un sentimiento de desazón, pero él todavía no estaba de regreso. Su compañero, su amigo—todavía seguía perdido. La persona detrás de la puerta no era nada más que en un extraño en su piel.

Inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia atrás antes de detenerse con una furiosa negación de cabeza.

Había aceptado hacer esto.

Necesitaba hacer esto.

Enderezando sus hombros y haciendo lo que fuera posible para preparar sus ya fracturadas emociones, Sakura colocó una palma en la fría puerta de acero y la abrió.

Mientras se abría, sintió como si el tiempo aparentemente se estuviera alargando una eternidad y su corazón tamborileara aprensivamente en sus oídos. Sus nervios regresaron con una venganza cuando la puerta chirriaba más y más—su estómago estrujándose tanto que sintió como si hubiera tenido un golpe físico.

Estaba segura que en cualquier instante simplemente reventaría, pero el horripilante destino nunca llegó y la puerta sólo se abrió más.

Luego de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, él estuvo acostado frente a ella, a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos de distancia. La vista de él, viéndose dolorosamente hermoso como siempre, deshizo cada nudo en su estómago y se retorció en algo nuevo.

Observar el rostro familiar—los afilados y elegantes rasgos—libres de odio, libres de sed de venganza, era como ver un sueño. Sabía con cada fibra de su ser que él no era el Sasuke del que se había enamorado, pero a pesar de esto ella no quiso nada más que pretender lo contrario.

Con recuerdos pesando duramente sobre sus hombros, ojos nublándose con el pasado, Sakura se acercó a un lado del catre en el que él residía. Poniendo sus manos a unos centímetros de la camiseta manchada de sangre, la medic-nin canalizó chakra curativo a sus palmas sin pensarlo en absoluto.

El trabajo delante de ella, la regeneración de piel y el soldar huesos, fue una segunda naturaleza como respirar el pútrido aire. Así que en vez de que su ministración atrajera su concentración, su mente fue superada con todo lo que desesperadamente había esperado dejar olvidado.

El pasado.

_Sus_ pasados.

Todo lo que abarcaba el tiempo dedicado como el Equipo Siete enjambró la mente de Sakura en tal vorágine de recolección, que difícilmente tenía coherencia.

Sin necesidad de decirlo, los desenfrenados recuerdos rápidamente cambiaron y se enfocaron en el hombre que ahora residía delante de ella mientras recordaba la forma en que sus cejas se juntarían con irritación hacia ella y Naruto, la forma en que él bufaría con molestia cada vez que Kakashi llegaba tarde. Recordaba su sonrisa arrogante cuando encaraba a un oponente y la vista del fan uchiwa se luciría en su espalda al estar frente a ella, para protegerla.

Entonces, justo cuando una nostálgica sonrisa estaba jugando en la comisura de sus labios, el encanto fue roto cuando los ojos nublados de Sasuke se abrieron de repente. Con una furiosa bocanada de aire, Sakura instintivamente se alejó sólo para encontrar una de sus muñecas atrapada en el agarre de Sasuke.

Observando los ensangrentados dedos enroscados fuertemente alrededor de su extremidad fue casi demasiado. Los recuerdos que habían invadido su mente fueron rápidamente eclipsados por los más recientes.

Pudo haber jurado que había sentido la familiar presión aplastante en su cuello justo entonces.

Tragando fuertemente sólo para tranquilizarse, Sakura dirigió una mirada férrea a Sasuke y dijo, —Suéltame —la fuerza en su voz sólo impulsada por la adrenalina encendida por el repentino cambio de eventos.

A pesar de ella, Sakura estaba cayendo rápidamente en pedazos.

Encima de su aprensión contra este extraño y la profunda pena por su amigo, estuvo llena por un implacable deseo de correr de ese lugar desolado—de darse la vuelta y nunca mirar atrás; y si no fuera por el agarre de acero en su muñeca, Sakura hubiera hecho eso.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó Sasuke siniestramente, acusándola. A pesar de que él sólo tenía una fracción de chakra sellado y heridas menores todavía persistiendo, Sakura no pudo evitar su miedo cuando él la observó con una penetrante mirada. Una llena con nada más un odio lleno de rencor.

Desechando la vigorosa mirada, la pregunta de Sasuke finalmente llegó a la caótica mente de Sakura. Justo cuando la situación rápidamente se había inclinado en su eje hacia el prematuro ataque de consciencia de Sasuke, la medic-nin consiguió encontrar algún tipo de agarre en la situación mientras recordaba la razón por la que estaba ahí en primer lugar.

Kakashi lo había querido para que Sasuke no estuviera desmayándose en medio de sus interrogaciones.

Dándole una rápida mirada, Sakura supo que él no tendría un colapso pronto incluso si habían algunas heridas desatendidas. Asegurada de la finalización de su trabajo, alzó sus ojos cautelosos hacia los de Sasuke.

—Curándote —respondió de manera cortante.

Estando plenamente consciente de la mano todavía envuelta apretadamente en su muñeca, Sakura canalizó un rápido golpe de chakra hacia la extremidad y se soltó de su agarre. Rígidamente, cayó a su costado mientras los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraban una fracción—la mirada llena de desconfianza.

Abriendo la boca, Sakura la cerró un segundo después cuando estuvo consciente que no tenía nada qué decir. ¿Qué más había ahí? Este Sasuke lleno de odio no era con el que quería hablar y era obvio que él no quería nada que ver con ella.

No, él no era nada más que un prisionero al que se le había pedido curar—aunque sabía que eso no era nada más que un pobre intento para engañarse—y hasta donde le concernía, sus heridas estaban curadas.

Girándose bruscamente sobre sus talones, Sakura no se atrevió a mirar atrás mientras daba pesadas zancadas hasta la puerta. Envolviendo sus dedos alrededor del pico, la cerró detrás de ella con un resonador _bam_ y casi choca como el mismo especialista de interrogación que la había llevado hasta ahí.

—Whoa, cariño, casi choco cont…

—Ya terminé aquí —dijo con brusquedad. —Quiero irme.

No hubieron bromas sin sentido o silbidos alegres esta vez. Sakura estuvo agradecida. No creyó que fuera capaz de soportarlo. Ya le estada costando cada pizca de enfoque que poseía para abstenerse de golpear con un puño lleno de chakra la pared y poder salir.

_Necesitaba_ salir. Necesitaba poner todas la distancia posible entre ella y Sasuke.

Justo como meses atrás, el corazón de Sakura la estaba traicionando—estaba dejando de lado cada pizca de razón y lógica.

Todavía seguía enamorada de él.

No los preciados recuerdos del chico de 12 años, sino los del frío bastardo encerrado en una celda bajo la misma aldea que él deseaba quemar hasta los cimientos; porque sin importar lo que le gustaría creer, ellos eran el mismo y el único.

¿Por qué— _cómo_ era posible que todavía se preocupara por él?

El pensamiento forzó a sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones y encendió sus frenéticas zancadas por la escalera, contenta de estar liberada de la presencia del especialista mientras se dirigía por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Sasuke había dirigido su brazo cargado con su chidori hacia su cabeza sin siquiera parpadear, había envuelto su mano alrededor de su garganta sin la más mínima duda. Había amenazado a cada persona que ella amaba con muerte.

Todo debía hacerla odiarlo. Todo esto debía hacerla querer darse la vuelta y dirigir un kunai hacia el estómago del chico.

No lo hacía.

En cambio, Sakura casi corrió por el estrecho pasillo, su pecho teniendo fuertes ataques. Observando la larga puerta de acero, sintió como si ellos se estuvieran alejando más y más. Las perforadoras luces fluorescentes lastimaron sus ojos y temió que la puerta en la pared a su lado la encerrara en cualquier momento, aplastándola.

Sakura no se atrevió a disminuir su paso apresurado y casi desesperado hasta que saliera por donde entró—hasta que se bañara con el dorado tono de la puesta del sol. Continuó aun más, hasta que puso una buena distancia entre el desconcertante edificio y ella—hasta que estuviera segura que no sería capaz de succionarla a sus garras.

Se detuvo en una calle desierta en la parte principal de la aldea.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire—llenando sus pulmones con aire fresco y el sentimiento de la calidez besar su piel, Sakura descubrió que su mente estaba bajando de su enfrentado estado. Inmóvil completamente, sus hombros cayeron exhaustos y su cabeza se fue hacia atrás mientras tranquilizaba su errática respiración.

Cerrando los ojos, agradecida de la calma ya asentada dentro de ella, se abrieron con brusquedad un minuto después luego de descubrir una mirada obsidiana esparcida en sus párpados. La golpeó entonces, el hecho pasando por su consciente desde que Sasuke despertó.

Quitando los enojados fruncimientos de cejas y labios. Quitando todo lo que él escondía con desesperación detrás y todo lo que quedaba eran ojos desconfiados. Porque detrás de todo ese odio, detrás de la hostilidad y el enojo, detrás de su necesidad de venganza, Sasuke no sólo estaba sufriendo el dolor de estar solo, sino que también creía que el mundo era su enemigo.

Detrás de su endurecido corazón, Sasuke estaba cuidando una dolorosa herida. Una que Sakura no tenía idea de cómo sanar.

Le aterrorizaba pensar que habían algunas heridas que simplemente eran irreversibles.

* * *

.

Muajaja. Les dije que hoy llegaría. Como vieron, ya estuvo el reencuentro. Yup, Sakura todavía seguía enamorada de Sasuke. Aww. Tch, sólo que Sasuke anda de cabezón, pero ya verán.

.

_¡Manga's time! _

**Manga 596, 01/08. **¿WTF?

¡Kakashi ya descubrió cómo funciona la técnica del Madara falso! ¡Woohoo! Y Naruto le hizo una herida en el brazo. ¡Estamos on fire! ¿Predicciones?

_¡Road to Ninja!_

DEMONIOS. No saben como estoy. Desde el release de la película, sólo cuento los días para verla. ¿A quién le importa que sea en RAW? A mí seguro no.

Huh, se han revelado más cosas de la película. Como por ejemplo, la versión de Naruto en el otro mundo. Nope. No se llama Naruto ni es bueno. Al parecer, según fuentes confiables, se llama Menma y Tobi se apoderó de él. Tiene el cabello negro y un sharingan de lado.

Además, tengo mis sospechas sobre ese mundo al que Tobi envió a Sakura y Naruto. No creo que sea sólo un genjutsu, creo que en verdad existe. Pero es una suposición. ¿Ya vieron _Road to Sakura_? Hay varias cosillas por ahí interesantes de analizar. Relacionadas a mi suposición.

.

¡FF ya nos devolvió los links y ya quitó eso de los hits! Woohoo. Ahora sólo hay views y visitors.

Una invitación: _darknessworld. forogratis. es_ ...Pasen por ahí! (:

Huh, es posible que dos de mis traducciones estén en Facebook, hay una chica que me pidió el permiso y ya lo tiene y el de las autoras originales. Para evitar confusión.

Japón gana medalla de Oro en gimnasia. ¿Saben cómo se llama el chico que la ganó? Kohei UCHImura. Me acordé de mi Sasucakes. XD

.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que leen, comentan y me ponen en alertas y favoritos! Y a las chicas nuevas, ¡Bienvenidas!

¡Todas son unos flanes napolitanos! Yummy. Haha.

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche sexy?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	5. Promesa

.

.

**Capítulo Cinco  
**_Promesa_

El exuberante sorbetón dentro del Bar Ichiraku Ramen le daría a uno la impresión de que la fuente de dicho ruido estaría cómodamente disfrutando de su comida. Esto, sin embargo, no podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

Sentado a solas sobre uno de los taburetes, Naruto observaba con desolación su muy caliente comida. Trayendo otra larga porción a su boca, el rubio estuvo a punto de tomar la mordida cuando se detuvo y se alejó para fruncirle miserablemente a sus deliciosos fideos. Con un suspiro, dejó caer la porción con desaliento a su tazón y asentó sus palillos en la orilla, la comida a medio comer todavía soltando una nube de vapor.

—Oi, Naruto, ¿estás bien?

Orbes azules deprimentes se alzaron para encontrarse con la fruncida de preocupación de Teuchi. El viejo estaba limpiándose las manos enharinadas en el mandil manchado alrededor de su cintura mientras miraba entre su mejor cliente y la comida a medio comer.

—¿Hay algo malo con el ramen? —estirando el cuello, el viejo arrugó su nariz cuando miró esperando ver un bicho; algo que le diera sentido a que Naruto se hubiera detenido de comer a medias en su comida.

—Está bien —respondió Naruto débilmente, sus ojos bajando de nuevo para mirar al ramen frente a él. —Sólo que no tengo hambre.

Con orbes opacos enfocados en el ramen, Naruto falló en notar la mirada preocupada intercambiada entre Teuchi y Ayame. Su mente estuvo pululada con pensamientos de sus dos compañeros.

Habían pasado tres días desde que había llegado con Sasuke y a pesar de sus fuertes exigencias, Kakashi no lo dejó estar cerca del Departamento de Tortura e Investigación. Aun peor, su antiguo sensei estaba siendo molestamente reservado con todo el asunto.

Encima de todo eso, Sakura estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en evadirlo. Numerosas veces se había detenido en el hospital y cada vez ella milagrosamente tenía un paciente en urgente necesidad de su atención. Se había vuelto muy hábil para calcular el cierre de las puertas del elevador antes de que él pudiera siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

Ver que era inútil intentar y hablar con ella en el hospital, Naruto trató de atraparla cuando hacía mandados, pero cada vez que pillaba un atisbo de rosa o el titileo de su chakra se disiparía un segundo después.

Quería desesperadamente hablar con ella al menos sólo para decirle que lo lamentaba; que no la había dejado atrás intencionalmente. Todavía había pasado tan rápido.

Alcanzando su nin-pack para sacar algunos ryō, Naruto pensó que quizás simplemente debería correr el riesgo y pasar por la casa de Sakura, pero cada vez que la idea se presentaba sabía que no haría la diferencia.

Ella probablemente haría que uno de sus papás dijera que no estaba en casa.

¡Cómo demonios se supone que se redimiría si ella ni siquiera lo escuchaba!

—Gracias por la comida —gruñó Naruto cuando dejó el dinero sobre la barra, una mezcla de depresión e irritación nadando dentro de él.

Justo cuando se estaba levantando del taburete, sin embargo, una mano fue puesta en su hombro y lo guió de nuevo hacia abajo.

Frunciendo con confusión, Naruto ladeó su cabeza para ver a Kakashi tomar asiento a su lado. Totalmente desconcertado y ligeramente boquiabierto, observó a su antiguo sensei intercambiar una cuantas palabras con Ayame. Cuando ella regresó a la cocina, Kakashi finalmente habló con él.

—Ibiki ha considerado la interrogación de Sasuke completa.

—¿Y? —preguntó Naruto rápidamente.

Kakashi dejó salir un pesado suspiro y sacó su _Icha Icha Tácticas_. La larga pausa que siguió casi vuelve loco a Naruto.

—_¿Y? _—presionó de nuevo.

—Básicamente nos dijo nada —respondió Kakashi cuando dio vuelta de página.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo, sus ojos estrechándose. —Muy bien, ¿pero eso qué _significa_?

—No sé —dijo Kakashi, su tono anodino.

Rechinando los dientes, Naruto fijó a Kakashi una fulminada mordaz y estuvo a punto de comenzar a gritarle al flojo vejete, pero fue interrumpido por Ayame quien asentó un muy caliente tazón de ramen frente a su actual molestia. Esperando con impaciencia que ella regresara de nuevo ayudar a su papá en la cocina, Naruto masculló, —¿Tienes _siquiera_ algo para decirme?

—No —respondió Kakashi. Y justo cuando los labios de Naruto se presionaron en una enojada línea, agregó, —Tengo algo que preguntarte.

Naruto lo observó con sospecha a través de ojos entrecerrados. —¿Qué es?

—Sasuke nos dijo que regresó para asegurarse que tú mantuvieras algún tipo de promesa, él se refirió a eso más como a un acuerdo, pero se negó a explicar —quitando la mirada de su libro, Kakashi le preguntó a Naruto gravemente, —¿De qué está hablando, Naruto?

Girándose de nuevo para encarar la barra, Naruto alzó sus palillos y ociosamente picó a sus fideos sobrantes. Tomando un momento para juntar sus pensamientos, respondió en bajito, —Le prometí que lo ayudaría a vengar su clan.

Naruto aventuró una rápida mirada hacia Kakashi para ver su ojo visible ensanchado.

—¿Tú _qué_? —siseó Kakashi muy bajito.

Naruto fulminó su tazón de ramen antes de tirar los palillos con frustración.

—¡No es lo que piensas! —dijo. —Luego de irme, no pasó mucho antes de encontrar a Sasuke. Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, ya me estaba atacando. Realmente no recuerdo todo lo que pasó. Todo fue sólo un gran borrón, pero él cortó su ataque final Kakashi. No _pudo_ matarme —observando su tazón de ramen, una sonrisa tentativa apareció en sus labios. —Sabía que él no sería capaz de hacerlo. Todavía hay esperanza —los ojos de Naruto se prendieron con optimismo cuando declaró, —¡Podemos ayudarlo!

Kakashi observó a Naruto por el más largo de los momentos, su expresión no mostrando nada.

—¿Pero él _quiere _ser ayudado?

La expresión de Naruto de inmediato se oscureció para luego fulminar y abrir su boca para discutir, pero Kakashi lo cortó.

—¿Dime qué pasó después?

Con un bufido, Naruto dijo, —No sé. En un segundo estaba mirando su _chidori _que me hubiera matado y luego despierto donde me desmayé. Sasuke simplemente estaba sentado ahí, fulminándome —Naruto comenzó a dar golpecitos nerviosos con su pulgar sobre la barra mientras continuaba, —Comenzó a gritarme que me mantuviera fuera de su camino y luego medio… prometí que lo ayudaría. Realmente no recuerdo qué estaba pensando, para ser honestos, pero si hubieras visto la mirada en su rostro… nunca había visto a Sasuke tan molesto y confundido.

—¿Así que le prometiste ayudarlo a obtener su venganza? Si te acuerdas cómo planea conseguir esto, ¿no? —respondió Kakashi, su voz al borde del enojo.

—No es así —insistió Naruto. —No puede matarme, Kakashi. Simplemente no puede y sabe que no me haré de lado y dejarlo destruir Konoha. No sé cómo, pero lo arreglaré. Lo ayudaré. ¡Cuando sea Hokage encontraré una forma para darle a su Clan la justicia que se merecen!

—¿Y si no puedes? ¿Y si tu solución no satisface a Sasuke? ¿O qué si él se impacienta y finalmente encuentra en él matarte? ¿Qué entonces? —Kakashi definitivamente estaba enojado ahora. No había duda de eso, pero Naruto podía ver en la forma en que su sensei estaba desesperado por la respuesta—quería que Naruto triunfara.

—Eso no pasará —dijo Naruto, su convicción inquebrantable. —Le prometí a Sasuke que pondría todo en orden así que eso es lo que voy hacer.

—¿Y qué supones que Sasuke hará mientras tanto? ¿Juguetear con sus dedos? No puedo creer que hicieras una promesa así —murmuró Kakashi mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cuello. —En realidad, no puedo. Ese es el problema.

—Espera —dijo Naruto cuando la primera oración de Kakashi hizo eco en su mente. —¿Eso significa que lo dejarás ir?

Kakashi dejó ir un pesado suspiro cuando miró a su tazón de ramen sin tocar.

—No puedo sentenciar una estricta libertad condicional. Sasuke tiene mucho por lo que debe responder luego de lo que pasó en la Cumbre de los Kage, pero dudo que alguno de los Kages esté dispuesto a deshacerse de la línea de sangre de los Uchiha. Va a ser difícil justificar no encerrarlo de por vida, pero su derrota de Madara podría ser suficiente para esquivar el deseo de las otras naciones para ejecutarlo.

—Entonces eso signific…

—Será liberado mañana en la tarde —interpuso Kakashi, sus floja conducta de nuevo en lugar cuando se puso de pie con su libro preparado. —Estará monitoreado periódicamente por ANBUS y su chakra será sellado a donde sólo puedo realizar técnica de rango C a lo mucho. No soy un tonto, Naruto. Sé que si lo encierro, sólo encenderá su odio, pero no seas tan ingenuo como para pensar que puedes confiar en él.

Naruto dio un contrariado asentimiento de cabeza.

—Mantén un ojo en él, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en un respuesta, Kakashi desapareció. Sentado a solas en un taburete en Ichiraku, Naruto sintió un extraño tipo de maravilla envolverlo. Antes, donde todo pareció caerse en pedazos, pareció ahora haber esperanza. Sonriendo ampliamente, tomó sus palillos metió una considerable porción de ramen en su boca.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Ayame. Naruto la miró y tragó.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

Ayame se giró hacia él frunciendo. —No sólo no tocó su comida, sino que tampoco tuvo siquiera la decencia de pagar. Qué desperdicio.

Antes de que ella pudiera alcanzar el tazón planeado para Kakashi, sin embargo, Naruto lo manoteó y lo agregó al suyo.

—Yo me encargaré de eso.

Sonriendo alegremente, falló en notar la sonrisa aliviada de Ayame cuando se comió todo en el tazón en un tiempo récord y lo mantuviera al aire por segundos.

* * *

.

Bueno, ahí está lo promesa de Naruto con Sasuke. En el siguiente capítulo una reunión entre Sasuke y Naruto y el resto pensamientos de Sasuke. Seh, por fin nuestro bombón de regreso a la pantalla grande. Haha.

.

Huh, he decidido que quizás sería bueno que subiera dos capítulos de Incomplete y uno de OFU y Bad Behavior. ¿Les parece?

Además, estaría uno que otro one-shot espontáneo de vez en cuando.

Bueno, oficialmente ya comencé a usar cuentas que cree desde hace mucho en deviantart y fanfic. A parte una nueva que cree en Darkness World. Yup, globalización.

.

**IMPORTANTE**

**¡Damleg regresó a deviantart!** ¿No saben quién es? Busquen un doujinshi llamado Konoha High School (sasusaku). ¡Por Dios, todas han vuelto a revivir! Haha. No sabe el chismesote que es por ahí. De casualidad pasé por ahí y pues, vi que tan sólo tres días atrás actualizó de nuevo. Wii. Haha. Estoy muymuymuy feliz.

.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que leen, comentan y me ponen en alertas y favoritos! ¡Todas son unos dulces de Leche! Haha.

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche sexy?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	6. Fractura

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Seis  
**_Fractura_

Ya estaba oscuro cuando Sasuke por fin salió del Departamento de Tortura e Investigación.

Agachado de manera relajada, la cabeza de Naruto estuvo inclinada con poco entusiasmo mientras suspiraba por millonésima vez.

—Estúpido Kakashi —masculló Naruto. —Dijo que _en la tarde_, no a mitad de la insólita noche. ¿Quién demonios pensó que era buena idea hacer al señor En-una-desesperada-necesidad-de-un reloj Hokage—

Naruto detuvo su despotrico cuando una sombra se proyectó con la parpadeante luz del poste sobre él. Frunciendo el entrecejo, sus ojos se ensancharon antes de que parpadeara un par de veces con breve confusión ante la tergiversada forma recorriendo el sucio camino. Al alzar la cabeza vio a Sasuke salir del edificio, y Naruto balanceó su peso a los talones y se paró—una sonrisa esparciéndose en su rostro y arrugando la comisura de sus ojos.

—¡Oi! Ya era hora —dijo con fingido enojo, pero su sonrisa nunca titubeó.

Sasuke sólo ignoró a Naruto y continuó con su camino. No dando un minúsculo vistazo hacia atrás para el rubio.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo a la espalda constantemente en retirada de Sasuke antes de correr hacia él. Estirando una mano para tocar el hombro de Sasuke, Naruto dijo, molesto, —Sabes, no tienes porqué ser un imbécil en el mismo segundo en que—

Naruto se quedó a medio decir cuando Sasuke apartó su mano de un empujón.

Su cuerpo estaba ahora girado, así que su espalda daba a una de las tenues luces de poste colocadas escasamente a lo largo del desolado camino. Hizo que la forma de Sasuke estuviera ensombrecida amenazadoramente—la afilados ángulos de su rostro hacían todo aun más amenazante mientras la oscuridad inundaba alrededor de sus ojos. Con sus manos hechas puños a los costados, los labios presionados muy duro, los ojos de Sasuke parpadearon hacia los de Naruto; el tono rojo de sus amedrentadores orbes aparentemente refulgentes contra la oscuridad que los cubría.

La mandíbula de Naruto se tensó mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban por una fracción, pero no se desviaron de la mirada de Sasuke.

—No me toques —dijo Sasuke bruscamente. Esperó inmóvil por un intencional momento mientras sus ojos taladraban los de Naruto.

Ojos azules no flaquearon en lo mínimo cuando Sasuke se giró de regreso al camino y retomó su camino—sus puños adentrados en los bolsillos. Naruto ignoró la demanda de Sasuke al alcanzarlo y ponerse a su lado.

Cruzando las manos detrás de su cabeza, Naruto observó pensativo el cielo nocturno colgando arriba de ellos antes de murmurar, —No sé porqué te molestas siquiera en tratar de alejarme. Ambos sabemos que es inútil —ojos azules se deslizaron para darle un vistazo con seriedad al rumiante Uchiha. —Somos amigos, Sasuke.

La tensión que se había estado enrollando en los puños de Sasuke se dispararon hacia sus brazos y su ahora espalda rígida mientras llegaba a quedarse inmóvil en su lugar. Naruto casi se tropieza al imitarlo y ladeó una mirada sorprendida sobre su hombro.

La expresión de Sasuke era asesina.

—Regresé para darte una oportunidad de cumplir tu palabra —siseó Sasuke sombríamente. —_No_ para que te siguieras engañando con que seguimos siendo amigos. Déjame en paz de una vez por todas.

Con enojo asentándose entre sus cejas, Naruto se giró para encarar a Sasuke por completo.

—De acuerdo, pero puedes considerarme tu amigo, y no te voy a dejar sufrir solo como ahorita.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó, pero no flaqueó al pasar de Naruto. Sin esfuerzo alguno para ignorar los casi palpables sentimientos detrás de las palabras de Naruto.

Sus espaldas encarándose, justo a un brazo de distancia, Naruto dijo, —¿Quieres arremeter con tu odio? Entonces adelante. No voy a correr a ningún lado.

Sasuke le dio pausa al reto en el nivel de voz de Naruto.

Ninguno se movió por un tenso momento, el viento soplando alrededor de sus pies y arrugando sus ropas. En un tácito tipo de tregua, Naruto se giró y se puso a lado de un inmóvil Sasuke. La acción del Uchiha o la falta de esta, hablando.

Naruto no se molestó en tratar de hablar de nuevo, pero se mantuvo mirando con nerviosismo a Sasuke quien estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en pretender como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera.

Al llegar a la parte principal de Konoha, un tenso silencio se estableció alrededor de los dos ninja de élite.

Las extintas calles fueron proyectadas en un vívido resplandor, las barras animadas por completo en semejante hora intempestiva. El momento en que la primera persona localizó a Naruto y Sasuke caminando por la aldea y hacia el área residencial, pareció como si la noticia ya se hubieran esparcido en cada establecimiento.

Sin éxito en su intento de disimulo, los aldeanos se aglomeraron en las ventanas y puertas con suma curiosidad brillando en sus entrometidos ojos. El aire zumbaba con los chismes ahora esparciéndose como fuego arrasador.

Naruto se mantuvo rígido. Sus labios se fruncieron mientras se mordía el interior de la mejilla—la atención pareciendo agitarlo mientras sus cejabas se juntaban. Pareció tan asustadizo como un animal arrinconado.

Sasuke, por otro lado, no pareció afectado en lo más mínimo. Sus hombros se mantuvieron orgullosos y su barbilla sobresaliendo en la más arrogante de las formas. Con sus calmados pasos y su expresión tajante—sus ojos jamás mirando las diferentes tiendas alineadas en el camino—uno podría preguntarse si él siquiera notó los ojos recorriéndole como algún tipo de espectáculo de circo.

—¿Por qué tienes que mirar así? —masculló Naruto al fulminar con desaprobación una de las puertas donde la gente se mantuvo divulgando entre sí.

No lo disuadió en lo más mínimo.

A punto de insultarlos, la atención de Naruto estuvo de inmediato distraída cuando escuchó una voz familiar gritar, —¡Lo haré! ¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda! —al mirar justo a unos metros al frente, los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon con sorpresa cuando llegaron a posarse en Sakura.

La joven medic-nin estaba sonriendo al despedirse de alguien que estaba siendo bloqueado por una puerta abierta. Cuando se cerró, la sonrisa de Sakura finalmente se esfumó, sus ojos medio abiertos con obvio agotamiento.

Naruto no desperdició ningún segundo para correr hacia ella, la pelirrosa casi estremeciéndose con sorpresa.

—¡Sakura-chan!

—Naruto —lo saludó, su tono cortante cuando él llegó a pararse delante de ella—la sonrisa en su lugar y las manos metidas con despreocupación en los bolsillos. Cuando los ojos de ella se deslizaron sobre el hombro de él para localizar a Sasuke, sus labios se presionaron duramente y sus hombros sólo se volvieron más cuadrados.

Sasuke se mantuvo a una breve distancia de ella con una expresión meditabunda. No hizo ademán de acercarse, pero tampoco abandonó el lugar que estaba dentro de su rango auditivo.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Sakura con brusquedad.

La sonrisa de Naruto flaqueó. —¡Sakura-chan, por favor no seas así! He estado tratando de hablar contigo desde hace días. Enserio siento lo que pasó. Tú…

—Sé que lo estás —respondió Sakura, interrumpiendo parte de la disculpa de Naruto.

—Sólo escúchame —dijo Naruto. —No sabes todo lo que ha pasado.

Sakura dejó escapar una sardónica risa. —También sé eso, Naruto. Lo que _no _sé es qué exactamente es lo que quieres de mí. Ahora, estoy ocupada. Y como no hay nada que necesites, enserio me tengo que ir.

Terminando la conversación con efectividad, Sakura pasó de Naruto sin una segunda mirada. No se atrevió a dejar sus ojos perderse a la izquierda donde Sasuke estaba—los ojos de él yendo de la inmóvil forma de Naruto hacia la rígida de Sakura de forma analítica.

Tan pronto como Sakura pasó de él, los ojos de Sasuke se pegaron a los hombros desplomados de Naruto.

—¿Lo ves ahora, Naruto? —dijo Sasuke, su tono cínico. —Estás luchando por un sueño imposible. El Equipo Siete hace mucho que murió.

Sasuke pasó del rubio sin más palabras y esta vez Naruto no se movió para seguirlo.

Apretando sus manos fuertemente, Naruto dirigió una fulminada decidida hacia la espalda en retirada de Sasuke.

—Mientras los tres todavía estemos vivos —dijo Naruto, sabiendo que Sasuke lo podía escuchar a pesar de su falta de reconocimiento, —No me rendiré.

Lo que él no supo es que una fruncida agitada encontró paso en el rostro de Sasuke cuando las palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

* * *

Sasuke no había estado prestando mucha atención hacia donde estaba yendo hasta que dos chakras titilaron por un momento, regresándolo de nuevo a la realidad. Rápidamente asumió que la energía pertenecía a los ANBU quienes lo estaban vigilando de tiempo a tiempo—ambos ahora expertamente escondidos en las ramas de un árbol.

Sasuke juró que podía sentir sus ojos en él.

Activando su Sharingan, orbes rojos escaneando el chakra, encontró dos chakras estacionarios más—ambos en locaciones principales para observarlo, ambos ocultados de detección. Con un irritado y casi mofante, —Tch —Sasuke dejó que sus ojos rojos se posaran con brevedad en la dirección de cada ANBU. Incluso aunque ya estuviera muy metida la noche, supo que ellos veían el tono rojo en la luz de la luna llena.

Tenían órdenes de seguirlo de cerca, bien, pero no los iba dejar pensar que no estaba consciente de sus presencias.

Permitiendo que sus ojos regresaran de nuevo a negro nublado, Sasuke por fin notó los alrededores. Mirando todo el suelo estéril ocasionado por el ataque de Pein, sólo le tomó un minuto reconocer donde estaba en relación a la montaña de los Hokage—los ANBU rápidamente olvidados cuando estuvo consciente.

El Distrito Uchiha.

Puños apretados a los costados, Sasuke dio rígidos pasos a través de su antigua casa. Había visto las recién construidas tiendas y casas por toda la aldea y había notado toda la construcción. Había sabido del ataque de Pein y de la total desolación causada por esto, pero por alguna razón no se le había pasado por la cabeza que la casa de su infancia ya no existía—que Konohagakure estaba de despejada de cualquier edificio con el abanico Uchiha.

Mirando la tierra intacta, notando nada más que una paredes desmoronadas y astillas de madera dejadas en la revolución de la destrucción de Pein, Sasuke no pudo evitar que una sádica satisfacción lo bañara. Todos los lazos visibles entre el Clan Uchiha y Konoha ya no existían.

Si tan sólo, pensó sombrío, si tan solo pudiera cortar _todos_ los lazos con esa aldea traidora entonces el nombre Uchiha por fin estaría purificado.

El simple pensamiento hizo que su sangre hirviera con excitación y sus ojos titilaran un siniestro rojo, pero ese estúpido idiota había obstaculizado su objetivo de venganza. Sin importar su sed porque la aldea entera colapsara ante sus pies, Sasuke no podía matar a Naruto—una tarea que el rubio probó que tendría que cumplir antes que nada.

Lo sacaba de quicio.

Para empeorar las cosas, casi había estado cegado por las cuidadosas mentiras y artimañas de Madara. Sasuke casi había caído preso de los mismos errores que había cometido con Itachi. Había ignorado todas las pistas que estuvieron justo frente a él—el conocimiento del nueva colas sobre Uchiha Madara, las afirmaciones de Itachi sobre su ancestro estando detrás del ataque del kyuubi, y una vez más cuando Naruto confirmó esto con lo que el Yondaime le había contado.

Madara le había tendido una trampa al Clan Uchiha. Y en lo que respectaba a Sasuke, su ancestro era tan responsable por el prejuicio contra los Uchiha como el resto de Konoha. En lo que respectaba a Sasuke, Madara no tenía ningún derecho de llevar el apellido Uchiha y fue así que le quitó la vida con la ayuda de Naruto.

Lo había dejado con la misma mórbida experiencia luego de la muerte de Danzo a sus manos, pero pronto hubo de estar con suma conciencia de lo que había hecho.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. En un momento estaba preparado para matar a Naruto y lo siguiente que supo, estaban aliados contra Madara. Con la muerte del viejo Uchiha, Akatsuki dejó de existir y Sasuke fue un ex miembro que había sacado de quicio a los Kages.

No era tan estúpido como para pensar que tenía otro lugar para ir a excepción de Konoha, como para pensar que estaría vivo si hubiera ido a otra aldea.

Girándose hacia el área residencial de Konoha, Sasuke se resignó a encontrar un departamento. Si estaba atascado en esa aldea, supuso que necesitaría un lugar para vivir, pero no se volvería algo permanente. Había aceptado la ayuda de Naruto, pero no esperaría para siempre—_no podía_ esperar para siempre.

Orbes matizados de rojo observaron siniestramente el camino por delante, sus sentidos ahora muy conscientes de los ANBU observándolo al momento.

Sería complaciente de momento y eventualmente se ganaría de nuevo la confianza de Kakashi. Si, para el tiempo en que los sellos de chakra fueran removidos, Naruto no había encontrado una alternativa satisfactoria, Sasuke destruiría Konoha y a cada alma dentro de los bordes. Y sin importar su aflicción, comenzaría con Naruto. Superaría su destruido lazo con el rubio. Oscurecería su alma. Todo por el bien de su clan, todo por su familia. Era un vengador después de todo.

Era su deber.

* * *

.

Tengo sueño.

.

What. The. Heck. With. The. Manga.

.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que leen, comentan y me ponen en alertas y favoritos! ¡Todas son unos pastelitos! Haha.

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere un brownie o una sasu-camiseta?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	7. Fachada

.

.

**Capítulo Siete**  
_Fachada_

Día 01 – 2300 horas:

_Uchiha Sasuke fue visto merodeando en el área anteriormente ocupada por el Distrito Uchiha. Razones para estar ahí: desconocidas. Estuvo consciente de que era seguido. Se mostró irritado al notarlo, pero no fue beligerante. Permaneció en el Distrito Uchiha por treinta y cinco minutos. Se fue sin buscar entre los escombros__—asumiendo que no estaba buscando algo. Su expresión permaneció controlada, aunque por momentos su Sharingan se activaba. No tenemos idea de qué pudo haber estado pensando._

_Se encaminó a un pequeño complejo de departamentos; especulando que eligió quedarse ahí por la relativa proximidad con el campo de entrenamiento. Luego de una rápida conversación de diez minutos con la arrendadora, rentó una habitación vacante que ya estaba amueblada. No tuvimos una buena visión de la conversación. Luego de una hora su chakra se calmó_—_asumiendo que ya estaba dormido. Cesó nuestra vigilancia a las 0100 horas._

Día 02 – 0500 horas:

_Se le encontró entrenando al llegar. Incierto si estaba consciente de nuestra presencia. Enfocado principalmente en esgrima; asumido ya que muchas de sus técnicas están selladas. Realizó unos cuantos katon básicos. Continuó hasta las 1300 horas cuando regresó a su departamento; permaneció ahí. Cesó nuestra vigilancia a las 1600 horas._

Día 03 – 0800 horas:

_El chakra esta activo, asumiendo que estaba despierto. No dejó su departamento hasta las 1000 horas cuando fue a la tienda de abarrotes. Incierto si estaba consciente de nuestra presencia. Regresó a su departamento. Permaneció ahí. Cesó nuestra vigilancia a las 1600 horas._

Notas Finales:

Por lo pronto su comportamiento es inconcluso. No ha mostrado ninguna hostilidad hacia otros, pero aparece evadir partes atestadas de la aldea y tiende a evadir salir siempre que es posible. La recepción de los aldeanos se ha combinado. Miedo entre algunos, resentimiento entre otros. Se sugiere continuar con la vigilancia hasta que algo más substancial se infiera.

—

—

—

Kakashi tiró el reporte de misión en su mesa con un sordo_ plop_. Recargándose en su silla, deseó con desesperación uno de sus amados libros, pero por desgracia Shizune se había dado cuenta que estaban dificultando su progreso con la adorable montaña de papeleo sobre su mesa. Todavía seguía debatiéndose si sería abusar de su título para enviar a un pelotón de ANBU en busca de los trabajos de Jiraiya…

Independientemente, deseó simplemente _cualquier_ tipo de distracción del actual desorden con Sasuke. Ibiki había concluido que Sasuke era difícil, pero que a la larga había compartido algo de información. Para muchos ninjas traidores, Kakashi vería la insubordinación como un mal signo, pero con Sasuke era simplemente un comportamiento normal. Lo que deseaba saber era si los pensamientos y las motivaciones detrás de semejantes acciones habían cambiado.

Luego de leer un reporte de misión del pelotón de ANBU atareado con vigilar a su antiguo estudiante, Kakashi siguió con el mismo dilema. Sasuke siempre había sido reservado, ¿pero era la razón detrás de eso diferente ahora?

Sonriendo detrás de su máscara al escuchar el toque en la puerta, Kakashi gritó, —¡Entren! —complacido de ver que su petición se había ido a la prisión muy rápido.

Había concluido que necesitaba alguien que viera más allá del comportamiento de Sasuke y por casualidad, tenía al shinobi increíblemente adecuado para la tarea.

—¿Quería verme? —preguntó la kunoichi, una banda de la hoja puesta con orgullo sobre su frente.

—Sí, ¿supongo que es seguro decir que te estás ajustando a Konoha bastante bien? He estado teniendo muy buenos reportes, escuché que eres una buena alcaidesa.

Subiendo sus lentes por el puente de su nariz, la kunoichi tuvo una sonrisa arrogante casi amenazante mientras posaba una mano sobre su cadera con altivez.

—Por supuesto que lo soy.

La sonrisa de Kakashi sólo pudo ensancharse, su ojo visible arrugándose. —Eso es tranquilizante, pero supongo que no es por eso que te mandé a llamar —su expresión tornándose grave, Kakashi preguntó, —¿Has escuchado el rumor del regreso de Sasuke?

Los ojos de la Kunoichi se entrecerraron con cautela mientras respondía, —Sí.

—Para ahora voy asumir que lo has confirmado como verdadero —dijo Kakashi, su duro ojo observando la forma en que ella se cruzaba de brazos casi a la defensiva. —¿Sólo quiero saber cómo te parece su chakra?

Ella apretó los labios, sus ojos parpadeando con inseguridad por detrás de Kakashi y mirando la panorámica ventana antes de regresarla lentamente de nuevo hacia él.

—Su chakra todavía es tan frío como antes, pero ya no… es tan caótico. Antes era un turbulento desorden de enojo, como si estuviera listo para arremeter contra lo que fuera que se metiera en su camino. Parece casi resignado a esperar ahora. Para qué, no sé, pero juzgando por la malévola sensación de su chakra, no pienso que sea algo bueno.

El ojo de Kakashi se entrecerró ligeramente—el único indicio del pánico que se disparó dentro de él en ese instante. ¿Qué podría estar esperando Sasuke? El que Naruto cumpliera con su promesa o algo más no estaba seguro, pero tampoco podía negar el mal presentimiento que lleno el fondo de su estómago.

—Gracias, Karin. Puedes irte.

Se quedó un momento, sus labios apretados fuertemente con aprensión antes de preguntar, —¿Qué está planeando hacer con él?

Kakashi suspiró. —Por ahora, simplemente continuaremos observándolo. ¿Por qué?

—No quiero verlo en mi prisión —dijo Karin duramente antes de girarse con brusquedad sobre sus talones. Con el pomo en su agarre, a un segundo de aporrearlo detrás de ella, Kakashi interrumpió su apresurada salida.

—¿Vas a tratar de hablar con él?

Kakashi notó su mano apretarse hasta que se le fue el color sobre el pomo, su espalda rígida. Finalmente dijo un férreo, —No —antes de aporrear la puerta detrás de ella.

Girando su silla para mirar la aldea, Kakashi dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

—Ya has perdido a un grupo de compañeros, Sasuke. ¿Acaso alejarás a la larga a tu otro grupo también?

* * *

Sakura metió el último archivo de sus pacientes en los gabinetes alineados contra la pared detrás de la estación de enfermeras. Mirando el reloj, hizo una mueca al ver que ya casi era medianoche. Deseó poder decir que era inusual que su turno se excediera, pero parecía ser la nueva norma.

—Ya me voy a casa —llamó a la recepcionista quien ociosamente giraba una pluma entre sus dedos.

—¡Muy bien, duerme por las dos, de acuerdo! —respondió la vieja mujer con una sonrisa.

—Trataré —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa divertida y un despreocupado adiós de mano antes de dirigirse al elevador. Desde que la construcción había comenzado, el hospital estaba atascando por accidentes—un clavo en el pie aquí o un hueso roto ahí. Se estaba volviendo tedioso y cansino. Aun así, servía de buena distracción a todo lo concerniente a sus dos compañeros.

Al presionar el botón para bajar, Sakura apretó el asa de su bolso con ambas manos mientras esperaba a que las puertas cerraran. En el momento en que lo hicieron, sus hombros de inmediato se cayeron mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

Supuso que las cosas podían haber sido peor. El hospital había sido uno de los primeros edificios en ser reconstruidos después de la invasión de Pein. Recordó sin nada de afecto el dolor de cabeza que había sido intentar mantener organizadas las cosas con tiendas de campaña dispersadas funcionando como el hospital, pero ahora casi parecía como si el ataque no hubiese ocurrido.

La aldea en su totalidad todavía estaba demasiado lejos de estar terminada, por supuesto, pero las cosas estaban llegando a un ritmo constante. Yamato había sido un salvavidas al proveer casas para muchas de las familias—familias amigas compartiendo con el fin de ayudar al usuario de madera en su esfuerzo. Ahora, todo había quedado en manos de los carpinteros enviados desde el País de las Olas y cualquier aldeano de Konoha lo suficientemente habilidoso para ayudar.

Empujando la puerta y entrando en la fresca brisa nocturna, Sakura estuvo feliz de notar la falta de ruido que vino junto con toda la construcción. Si había algo positivo en sus tardes turnos nocturnos, era el tranquilo camino de regreso a casa.

Al menos lo _había sido_ hasta que divisó a Sasuke caminar hacia ella.

Sus extremidades de inmediato cesaron todo movimiento mientras el agarre de sus manos en el asa de la bolsa se endurecía hasta quedar blancos.

¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Debería decir algo? ¿Debería ignorarlo? ¿Está él siquiera consciente de que estoy parada aquí? ¿Qué hace afuera a tan altas horas de la noche? Sakura no pudo apaciguar sus agitados pensamientos, mientras sus ojos permanecía fijos en Sasuke. Recuerdos de su viaje al Departamento de Tortura e Investigación rápidamente nadaron por su mente y por un momento juró sentir el mismo restringido y pútrido aire comenzar a rodearla.

¡Vamos! se dijo a sí misma. ¡Muévete, haz algo! ¡No sólo te quedes aquí parada como una idiota descerebrada!

Al final, Sakura no pudo recobrar control de su cuerpo mientras su corazón latía erráticamente en su pecho—confusión, curiosidad, miedo y anticipación combinados en el fondo de su estómago.

Inhalando una gran bocanada de aire por su nariz mientras Sasuke se acercaba cada vez más, Sakura medio esperó a que él sólo pasara de ella sin una segunda mirada. Su corazón su detuvo cuando él llegó a pararse a un brazo de distancia frente a ella.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó, su voz nivelada y aparentemente en blanco, pero cuando Sakura tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos frunció el entrecejo—sus propios ojos entrecerrándose con sospecha.

Un buen minuto pasó mientras lo observaba esperarla pacientemente a que dijera algo.

Chasqueó la lengua y todas las emociones repiqueteando sus crispados nervios rápidamente se evaporaron, dejando atrás todo menos un palpitante enojo.

Podrían haber pasado años desde que había hablado con Sasuke, pero sin importar que fuera pasado, presente o futuro, Sakura sabía que él no era el tipo de persona que pidiera _permiso_ para algo como una plática y ciertamente no era el tipo de esperar por una respuesta.

—¡Tú _IDIOTA_! —gritó, su puño impactando contra la mandíbula de Sasuke al tiempo del insulto. Él salió volando hacia atrás, su angulada mandíbula transformándose en una más cuadrada y más bronceada mientras el henge se deshacía dejando a Naruto esparcido en la calle.

Acechándolo con rígidas zancadas, Sakura se detuvo para fulminar a su rubio compañero.

Naruto estaba sobando su mandíbula mientras se sentaba, sus ojos azules parpadeando nerviosamente hacia Sakura. Riendo con tensión, tartamudeó, —Lo s-siento, es s-sólo que pensé…

Sakura lo interrumpió con un enojado bufido.

—Simplemente no lo captas, Naruto —murmuró—su voz oscura pero arruinada con solemnidad. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra irritada, una de las puertas del hospital fue abierta con un sobresaltado_ bam_.

Mirando con una preocupada mirada fruncida sobre su hombro, Sakura estuvo sorprendida de ver a una aterrorizada enfermera parada en la entrada, ojos ensanchados ahora pegados en Sakura.

—¡Ven rápido! ¡Es Tsunade-sama!

Sakura giró bruscamente sobre sus talones y no desperdició ningún segundo al entrar corriendo de nuevo al hospital. Subiendo los escalones de dos a la vez, los pasos de metal resonando el frenético latido a través del poso de la escalera mientras el corazón de Sakura venía a coincidir con el tempo.

Abriendo la puerta hacia el tercer piso, Sakura corrió por el pasillo y esquivando por poco a un paciente siendo llevado en camilla. Llegando al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tsunade de un golpe.

Su corazón se detuvo mientras sus ojos localizaban a Shizune parada a un lado de la cama de Tsunade con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—_¡Tsunade-samaaaa!_ —lloró Shizune mientras envolvía a su mentora con ambos brazos.

La respiración de Sakura se aceleró mientras la puerta se cerraba con un suave _click_ detrás de ella. Con su labio inferior temblando, sintió como si el peso del mundo se hubiera quitado de sus hombros.

—Shizune —habló con voz ronca Tsunade, —Eso duele.

Mientras sus propias lágrimas de júbilo caían por sus mejillas, Sakura se dejó caer al piso.

—Gracias a Dios —airó, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras una sonrisa encontraba sus labios.

* * *

.

Ya quería sacar este capítulo desde hace uuuuuf. Haha.

.

¡Muchas gracias a todos aquel ser que lee esta historia! ¡Son unos verdaderos dulces de leche! (:

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche de día de muertos?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	8. Decepción

.

.

**Capítulo Ocho  
**_Decepción_

—¡Oi! ¡Baa-chan, estás siquiera escuchándome! —preguntó Naruto. El rubio estaba sentado en la silla que estaba a lado de la cama de Tsunade parloteando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido durante su tiempo en coma. Ella no tuvo el corazón para decirle que Shizune ya le había informado de todo—la derrota de Pein, la cumbre de los Kage, una alianza shinobi, la muerte de Danzo, la derrota de Madara, y el regreso de Uchiha Sasuke. Sin mencionar que un sucesor ya estaba en su lugar.

Había obtenido una pizca de diversión al imaginar a Kakashi lidiando con todo el maldito papeleo al momento. Sonriendo de lado, Tsunade finalmente respondió, —No. Me estás dando una migraña.

—¡Eh! ¡Le estoy informando de hechos importantes, sabe! Debería estar agradecida de que incluso estoy dedicando mi tiempo libre a una senil vieja cascarrabias como usted.

—Cuidado niño. Todavía te puedo partir en dos —dijo Tsunade, sus ojos entrecerrándose de modo amenazador en Naruto.

El rubio tragó en forma audible antes de que dejara escapar una risa nerviosa y se rascara el dorso de la cabeza. —C-cierto, sólo estaba jugando —tartamudeó mientras palidecía considerablemente.

Tsunade sólo negó con la cabeza y murmuró, —Hiciste bien, Naruto.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon con sorpresa antes de que una sonrisa complacida apareciera en su rostro. —Gracias, Baa-chan —dijo mientras se paraba y ponía las manos detrás de su cabeza.

—No me llames así —dijo con brusquedad Tsunade. Naruto dejó salir una alegre risa ante su obvia molestia.

—Es bueno tenerte de regreso —dijo con una dientuda risa.

—Sí, sí —dijo Tsunade con una despreocupada agitación de su mano. —Sólo vete ya de aquí.

Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, Naruto murmuró a modo de broma, —Oh, ¿ya es tiempo de tu siesta de la tarde, Baa-chan?

De inmediato se calló luego del amenazante chasquido de nudillos de la Sannin. Complacida de notar que todavía podía asustar a Naruto hasta dejarlo mudo, Tsunade no estuvo exactamente sorprendida de ver a Sakura abrir la puerta—la joven médico había estado yendo con frecuencia luego de que la Godaime hubiera despertado la noche anterior.

Lo que _sí _la sorprendió fue la notable tensión entre Naruto y Sakura.

El rubio casi se tropezó sobre sus dos pies mientras llegaba a detenerse de forma abrupta antes de casi chocar con Sakura. Con los ojos ensanchados, parpadeó una vez y luego una obvia sonrisa forzada apareció en sus labios.

—¡Hola, Sakura-chan! —dijo, pero no recibió nada más que un cortante asentimiento de cabeza y una atonal bienvenida mientras Sakura lo rodeaba y entraba. Tsunade observó brevemente al ahora fruncido rostro del rubio quien veía con desaliento a Sakura abrir una de las ventanas. También notó que su joven protegida estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en evitar mirar demasiado Naruto.

Con sus hombros ligeramente encorvados, Naruto salió de la habitación del hospital. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Tsunade le envió una mirada seria a Sakura.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Nada —respondió Sakura mientras una mirada fulminante se instalaba entre sus cejas.

—Corta la mierda, Sakura. Pienso que conozco a los dos lo suficiente como para ver que algo está sucediendo. ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con Sasuke?

Sakura se giró sobre sus talones, ahora encarando a Tsunade, e hizo un mueca de desdén, —¡No! ¡Tiene que ver con _todo_!

—Sakura —dijo Tsunade, su tono dando entrada a que la pelirrosa se explicara.

Con un pesado suspiro, Sakura se giró para fulminar la puerta mientras decía cortante, —Ese tonto ni siquiera pensó en decirme lo que estaba sucediendo y luego prácticamente camina hacia su muerte. Yo sólo… ¡odio que ellos nunca se den cuenta que no tienen que hacer todo solos!

Tsunade no pudo evitar dejar salir una resonante risa.

—Sakura, son_ hombres_. Son estúpidos e insensatos.

—Eso es quedarse corto —masculló Sakura mientras se desplomaba en el asiento previamente ocupado por Naruto.

Tsunade sólo negó con la cabeza. —Escucha, entiendo que estés enojada. Demonios, yo estaría furiosa. Pero no dejes que eso se interponga en el camino de todo lo que está sucediendo, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes un oportunidad de recuperar finalmente a tu equipo, Sakura. No abandones ese sueño sólo porque esos dos son tan estúpidos como siempre.

—Quizás —masculló Sakura, su fruncida menos prominente mientras sus ojos se desenfocaba al ensimismarse.

—Mira, no te estoy diciendo que los perdones al instante, pero no quiero que te arrepientas de ese terquedad tuya después. Al menos dale a Naruto y Sasuke una oportunidad de compensarte.

—¿Como qué, tenerlos postrados ante mis pies?

Tsunade sonrió. —¡No aceptes menos!

Complacida de ver a Sakura sonreír con esto, Tsunade sólo pudo esperar que el más nuevo Equipo Siete no compartiera el destino de su predecesor.

—Entonces —dijo Tsunade, viendo por la forma en que Sakura se ocupaba checando la IV, notó que ya no quería seguir hablando de sus compañeros, —¿Cómo está Kakashi manejando ser el Rokudaime?

Sakura dejó escapar una reverberante risa. —Está perseverando —dijio, una descarada sonrisa en su rostro. —Por supuesto, ha estado siendo más eficiente con todo el papeleo desde que Shizune escondió esos libros suyos.

La sonrisa socarrona de Tsunade sólo pudo ensancharse aun más. Supuso que esto significaba que ahora podría beber para felicidad de su corazón. Quizás esto del retiro no era tan malo después de todo. ¿No más papeleo y el regreso su amado sake?

Sonaba bastante bien.

* * *

Naruto había estado exultante de hablar con Tsunade, pero su tenso encuentro con Sakura le había recordado demasiado rápido del distanciamiento de momento instalado en el Equipo Siete. Por ahora caminando de regreso a su departamento, el rubio estaba comenzando a preguntarse si las cosas alguna vez volverían a la normalidad cuando una voz lo saludó, —Hola, Naruto-niichan.

—Hola, Konohamaru —saludó alicaído, un pesado suspiro escapando de sus labios mientras sus hombros su desplomaban un poco más.

Konohamaru frunció el entrecejo. —¿Estás bien, Naruto-nii?

—Supongo que sí.

Konohamaru lo observó con preocupación mientras sondeaba, —¿Estás seguro? Pareces un poco deprimido.

—No es nada —respondió Naruto; habiendo estado intentando, sin resultado, de descubrir una forma de tener a los tres miembros del Equipo Siete en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, pero pareciendo imposible. Si ninguno de sus compañeros andaban con el humor de hablar con él, mucho menos iban a estar sentados los tres y tener algún tipo de conversación. Hacía las cosas bastantes difíciles—sin mencionar que hacía el prospecto de la restauración del Equipo Siete verse bastante desalentadora.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Konohamaru una vez más, la preocupación pesando en su tono.

Naruto dio un vistazo para ver al joven mirarlo con preocupación. Suspirando de nuevo, explicó con rapidez, —Necesito tener de alguna forma a Sakura, Sasuke y yo en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno quiere hablar conmigo. Pensé que podía suavizar las cosas al hacer un henge de Sasuke y hablar con Sakura, pero ella vio a través del jutsu.

—Bueno, uh —dijo Konohamaru, sus cejas frunciéndose pensativas. Naruto estuvo a punto de decirle que no se preocupara cuando Konohamaru exclamó, —¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Puedes usar el _Oiroke: Onnanoko Dōshi no Jutsu _en Sasuke_ y el __Oiroke: Otokonoko Dōshi no Jutsu _en Sakura. Estarán inconscientes en un segundo—dijo Konohamaru con un enfático chasquido. —Sólo átalos a los postes en el Campo de Entrenamiento Tres o algo así. Problema resuelto.

Naruto negó la cabeza de forma deprimente. —Lo pensé, pero en el momento en que se despierten, me matarán. No es exactamente lo que quiero conseguir.

—¿Por qué no simplemente intentas invitarlos a cenar o algo así?

Naruto miró a Konohamaru con una curiosa fruncida, un poco de su usual brillo regresando.

—Podría fruncioar, supongo, pero todavía está el problema de ellos apenas siquiera hablándome.

—¡Vamos, Naruto-niichan! —dijo Konohamaru con entusiasmo. —Si hay alguien que puede convencer a otro alguien para hacer algo, ese eres tú.

Naruto tenía una pequeña sonrisa, pero todavía no estaba al nivel de su usual naturaleza optimista mientras decía, —Quizás sea capaz de convencer a Sasuke, pero Sakura nunca aceptará ir a un cena con los tres juntos.

—Entonces no le menciones esa parte a ellos.

Naruto se detuvo de forma abrupta mientra fruncía el entrecejo pensativo, dejando que la idea rondara en su cabeza, murmuró, —Eso quizás pueda funcionar —antes de que una amplia sonrisa se abriera paso en su rostro. —Sí. Me gusta. Es tan simple que no sospecharan nada. ¡Gracias, Konohamaru!

Los labios de Konohamaru se alzaron en una complacida y casi tímida sonrisa. —¡Cuando quieras!

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke había salido del Departamento de Tortura e Interrogación. Los ANBU que aparecían de tiempo a tiempo para manter un ojo sobre él se habían vuelto en un molestia menor. Había aprendido que ellos dejaban de ser su sombra si él no mostraba signo alguno de hacer algo más por un prolangado lapso de tiempo—un patrón que había estado contento de notar.

Nunca le había gustado la paranoia de pensar que estaba siendo observado, pero realmente _saber _que estabas siendo observado era mucho peor. El que estuviera listo para destruir la aldea entera el momento en que una oportunidad se presentara no ayudaba con la irritación de sentir como si su vida estuviera bajo un microscopio.

Nunca fallaba en dejarlo inquieto.

Aun así, podía lidiar con los cuatro shinobi enmascarados analizando su comportamiento—podía facilmente cegarlos a pensar que no era una amenaza. Lo que realmente estaba comenzando a sacarlo de quicio eran los sellos de chakra. No se sentía diferente con el bulto de su chakra encerrado dentro del núcelo de su red de chakra, pero el pensamiento de no tener acceso a su vasta selección de jutsu lo dejaba sintiéndose un poco ansioso y aun más vulnerable de lo que le gustaría; especialmente considerando donde estaba.

Konoha le había quitado a su familia y ahora tenían la desfachatez de quitarle su poder. Realmente había llegado a arrepentirse de aceptar la ayuda de Naruto. Si tan sólo hubiera matado al rubio cuando tuvo la oportunidad, entonces no hubiera habido _nada_ que lo detuviera de vengar su Clan.

Sólo se paciente, se decía; pero era más fácil decir que hacer mientras rechinaba los dientes con frustración—contento de que los ANBU no estuvieran siguiéndolo al momento. Apenas y podía mantenerse sereno estando de regreso en Konoha. El entrenamiento en el que comenzó a sumergirse no estaba ni cerca de servir de distracción como lo había sido. No cuando en donde fuera que mirara viera una insignia de la hoja o a un sonriente aldeano que no sabía nada del sacrificio para la paz que estaban disfrutando.

Lo hacía querer vomitar y su sangre ardía con un potente odio.

Este mundo sería mejor sin estos idiotas ignorantes, pensó, y el Uchiha Clan finalmente podría disfrutar la paz que fue proporcionada de su muerte. Tan sólo es justo.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke se detuvo, sus labios frunciéndose mientras era sacado de sus mórbidos pensamientos. Mirando hacia una de las muchas construcciones ensuciando la aldea, localizó a un hombre caminar hacia él con una sonrisa. Sus cejas se fruncieron con confunsión mientras observaba al hombre mayor—el rebelde cabello grisáceo y la barba corta emparejada con una casi mala cara natural detrás de unos delgados anteojos sacudió su memoria.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Sasuke, mientras se giraba para encarar completamente al no tan desconocido—molesto con el abotargamiento de su recolección de la identidad del hombre.

Una sonrisa alzó los labios del hombre mientras dejaba salir una grave sonrisa y dijo, —Creo que ha pasado un tiempo, ¿huh? Naruto dijo que te habías ido después de una pelea o algo así. Qué bueno ver que has regresado. Estaba pensando que perdería la oportunidad de ofrecer mi gratitud por lo que tú y tu equipo hicieron para el País de las Olas.

Fue como si una venda se hubiera caído de su mente mientras la comprensión le caía en cuenta, pero aun así el repentino surgimiento de recuerdos no fue una experiencia para nada agradable para Sasuke—la atrevida decisión de usar su propio cuerpo para proteger contra una arremetida de senbon y el sonido de un llanto cuando recuperó el conocimiento. Pudo no haber muerto en ese entonces, pero había sido semejante idiota ingenuo por siquiera _considerar_ dar su vida en el nombre de esta aldea.

Aun así, no tenía aprensiones con el hombre delante de él, supuso. Apretando los labios, Sasuke lentamente recordó un nombre.

—Tazuna.

—¡Sabía que no eras de los que olvidan un nombre! —dijo el hombre mayor alegremente. Hubo un breve silencio, Tazuna aparentemente esperando a que Sasuke dijera algo.

—Bueno, uh —dijo Tazuna con incomodidad. Aclarando la garganta, pareció recomponerse mientras se quitaba su duro sombrero y, en un gesto de gratitud—uno que dejó a Sasuke sintiéndose agitado—Tazuna se inclinó ligeramente. —Gracias a ti, el País de las Olas es una próspera nación ahora.

Los labios de Sasuke se presionaron hasta formar una dura línea ante la implicación presentada por el constructor de puentes.

Enderezándose, Tazuna se colocó el duro sombrero de nuevo y—cuando Sasuke todavía permaneció callado—dijo, —Heh, supongo que eso es todo. Ya que veo que eres tan hablador como siempre, te dejaré ser.

Con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza, Tazuna se dirigió de nuevo a trabajar en el edificio a medio construir.

Sasuke sólo pudo ver al hombre alejarse y antes de que pudiera reinar sobre sus emociones, apretó los puños fuertemente. No le gustó el prospecto presentado por Tazuna—no le gustó la idea de Konoha realmente haciendo algo bueno; y ciertamente no le gustó recordar que había ayudado en ese esfuerzo hacía algún tiempo.

La rabia fluyendo por sus venas solamente avivó su ya irritado humor y si no fueran por los sellos de chakra, una mortífera red de electricidad estaría chillando a su alrededor.

Aun así, a pesar de su enconado enojo, Sasuke descubrió que no podía negar las palabras de Tazuna. No podía protestar que si no hubiera sido por esta aldea, el País de las Olas todavía seguiría siendo una nación pobre donde los habitantes estarían sufriendo; y quién sabía que otros tantos lugares habían sido ayudados en maneras similares.

El pensamiento dejó sus adentros sintiéndose pesados, mientras trataba de esfumarlo—mientras se recordaba que sin importar las personas que Konohagakure hubiera ayudado, habían masacrados a todos los que él alguna vez amó a sangre fría.

No los perdonaría por eso.

Pero incluso mientras trataba de convencerse de lo contrario, las convicciones de Sasuke flaquearon por el más breve de los momentos; había visto verdad en las palabras de Tazuna.

* * *

.

Aquí comienza la verdadera fragilidad en las convicciones de Sasuke. Y sólo irá aumentando gracias al Equipo Siete. Y Sakura. Obvio. ^^

Feliz Navidad atrasada a todas y, por si nos las veo, Feliz Año Nuevo. (:

Que las hayan regalado muchos, muchos regalos.

Por cierto, si recibieron un sasupeluche versión Santa Claus, no se asusten—fui yo. XD

.

P.D. Como verán es de madrugada y anda cayendo de sueño—pero tenía que subir este capítulo hoy. _Bueno_, ayer.

Por eso arreglaré todas las faltas de ortografía cuando ande más cuerda y con menos sueño. XD

.

¡Muchas gracias a todo aquel serque lee esta historia! ¡Son unos verdaderos dulces de leche! (:

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche de día Xmas?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	9. Entrelazar

.

.

**Capítulo Nueve  
**_Entrelazar_

Sasuke no había sido capaz de deshacerse de los agobiantes pensamientos suscitados por Tazuna desde la tarde del día anterior. Incluso después de pasar la mayor parte de la mañana entrenando con la esperanza de distraerse, probó ser inútil. El que sólo pudiera realizar técnicas de rang no fue nada más que un juego de niños y no sirvió como distracción alguna en lo absoluto. Así que no sólo estuvo irritado para comenzar, su frustración aumentó aun más mientras avanzaba su 'entrenamiento'.

Sin necesidad de decirlo, la última cosa que quiso fue encontrar a Naruto aporreando su puerta cuando regresó a su departamento.

—¡Oi! Teme, sé que estás ahí adentro. Abre la… —el ofensivo aporreo de Naruto lentamente murió cuando notó a Sasuke caminar hacia él. Con una avergonzada sonrisa abierta, el rubio dejó salir una risa nerviosa y un bobo, —Oh.

Sasuke deseó con desesperación ventilar su enojo en Naruto, pero los ANBU habían comenzando a seguirlo minutos atrás así que se vio obligado a morderse la lengua y contener su mano. Había logrado mantener su comportamiento bajo control durante una semana. De ninguna forma iba a volver a empezar desde cero sólo por la insufrible personalidad de Naruto. Mientras más rápido recuperara la confianza de Kakashi, más rápido sería para que le quitaran los sellos de chakra. Luego sería capaz de hacer lo que le complaciera.

Sólo necesitaba ser paciente.

—Entonces, uh, ¿nuevo departamento? —preguntó Naruto con incomodidad.

Sasuke se frenó en medio de formar una fulminada, un insidioso comentario descansando en la punta de su lengua. Manteniendo sus ojos apuntando a los de Naruto—su expresión ahora engañosamente neutral—extendió su chakra para localizar las cuatros posiciones de los ANBU.

Dos tenían una buena vista de Naruto desde su percha sobre un árbol. Uno estaba en el techo del complejo residencial, dentro de un rango para escuchar. El último ninja enmascarado se había posicionado en un techo bajo opuesto al complejo residencial de Sasuke—el edificio instalado de forma que las entradas a los departamentos se abrían en un tipo de pasillo similar a una veranda dándole una clara vista de Sasuke.

En términos generales, Sasuke dudó que los ninja de élite pasaran por el alto incluso el más ligero cambio en su expresión o lenguaje corporal. Con irritación hacia Naruto y frustración por los pensamientos provocados por Tazuna descansando bajo su piel, Sasuke supo que lo mejor para él sería escapar de los ojos sobre él. Especialmente considerando lo exasperante que Naruto podía llegar a ser.

Sucintamente, dijo, —¿Qué quieres?

—O-oh, uh, bueno… —aclarándose la garganta con incomodidad, Naruto dejó salir un, —¿Tienes hambre?

Sasuke no pudo evitar el habitual estrechamiento de sus ojos producido por la idiotez de Naruto. Aun así, la acción incentivó más palabras del rubio, mientras balbuceaba, —No ahora, por supuesto. Más tarde. ¿Cómo quizás mañana? Tendrás hambre mañana, ¿cierto? —Naruto hizo una pausa, frunció el entrecejo, negó con al cabeza y trató una vez más, —Lo que quiero decir es, ¿quieres ir a cenar a Ichiraku's mañana en la noche?

Reprimiendo una mirada desdeñosa, Sasuke estuvo a punto de alcanzar la puerta y mascullar un cortante 'no', cuando Naruto rápidamente agregó, —Antes de que digas no, ¿no crees que te haría bien? Estoy seguro que estar encerrado en tu departamento no es saludable. Enserio deberías salir. ¿Qué es lo que Kakashi siempre está diciendo? ¿El sendero de la vida? ¡Sí, eso es! Necesitas perderte en el sendero de la vida.

Esta vez Sasuke no estaba reprimiendo un ataque o una oscura expresión. Esta vez estaba reprimiendo una muy siniestra sonrisa arrogante.

Quizás Naruto tenía un punto. Quizás esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Había estado preocupado por los ANBU leyéndolo, ¿pero cómo interpretarían este nuevo acontecimiento? ¿qué pensarían de él pasando tiempo con un 'amigo'? Además, ¿qué pensaría el _Rokudaime_ de él pasando tiempo con un antiguo compañero, con _Naruto_?

Parecía un ardid perfecto. Solamente comportarse de acuerdo a las leyes de esta aldea no tranquilizaría a Kakashi. Sasuke rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que se tenía que hacer para obtener su chakra de regreso—necesitaba engañar a Kakashi y hacerlo pensar que estaba volviendo a ser el de antes; y podía comenzar al hacerle creer a los ANBU que su lazo con Naruto era lo que una vez fue.

Con una cuidadosamente trabajada máscara de indiferencia, Sasuke murmuró, —De acuerdo —y alcanzó el pomo.

Antes de que pudiera como mucho girarlo, Naruto preguntó, —¿Enserio?

Su agarre se endureció mientras fruncía los labios contra el deseo de decir lo que realmente estaba en su mente.

—Sí —masculló, esperando a que el ANBU en el techo no identificaran el duro tono de su voz.

Quizás su plan no iría tan fácil, se dio cuenta cuando apenas y pudo reprimir la fruncida que con desesperación trataba de establecerse en sus cejas; pero por fortuna su interacción con Naruto había sido una de agradable camaradería—su pendenciero pasado quizás podría ensombrecer el latente odio incentivando sus acciones esta vez.

Sería la excusa perfecta, una de la que Kakashi ya estaba consciente.

—Muy bien pues —dijo Naruto con una estúpida sonrisa. —Creo que a la seis estaría bien.

Sin nada más que un asentimiento de cabeza, Sasuke entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él—efectivamente eliminando a Naruto como una molestia. Quiso desesperadamente azotar la puerta, pero con los ANBU vigilándolo lo pensó mejor. Podía ser capaz de pasar una fulminada aquí o una enojada réplica allí, pero había una línea; y Kakashi sería capaz de desmenuzar su comportamiento mejor de lo que a Sasuke le gustaría alguna vez admitir.

Con una ominosa sonrisa de lado, sus ojos sangrando rojo, Sasuke se sacó las sandalias ninja en el pequeño recibidor de su departamento y se desplazó por el pasillo. Si Kakashi realmente se tomaba el tiempo de analizar todo lo que hacía, entonces tendría que ser consciente de sus acciones. Entró a la cocina, sin prender ni una sola luz. Estuvo a punto de tomar un vaso del gabinete cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta.

Se detuvo, su espalda tensándose mientras a regañadientes se volteaba para ir a atenderla—de inmediato asumiendo que Naruto había olvidado algo; y por lo que vio de Naruto aporreando su puerta minutos atrás, Sasuke supo que el rubio simplemente no se daría por vencido e irse.

Basta decir que estuvo un poco sorprendido al abrir la puerta y encontrar a una mujer y un niño pequeño—la mujer ofreciendo una agradable sonrisa, una que Sasuke no regresó.

—Siento molestarte a estas horas de la noche —dijo. —¿Eres Uchiha Sasuke, cierto?

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron sospechosamente mientras hacía un rápido asentimiento de cabeza—su mente de repente muy consciente de la presencia de los ANBU.

—Eso pensé, pero nunca se puede estar tan seguro. ¿Esperaba poder hablar contigo por un momento? Oh, ¡mírame adelantándome a los hechos! Supongo que las presentaciones son requeridas. Soy Kazue y este —dijo, despeinando el cabello del niño mientras este echaba un vistazo detrás de su pierna, sus manitas manteniendo un firme agarre en la blusa de su mamá, —Es mi hijo, Fugaku.

El shock se sintió a algo parecido a lo que Sasuke se imaginó sería como ser aplastado hasta la muerte—inmediatamente doloroso y constante. Aun así, palidecía en comparación a la curiosidad de momento tratando de arremeter fuera de su pecho.

* * *

Sasuke había sido fácil de convencer, sorprendentemente. Todo lo que faltaba ahora era convencer de alguna forma a Sakura.

Ciertamente, le había tomado algo de tiempo encontrar una forma de lograr como mucho _hablar_ con ella. Sabía que ella no estaba exagerando su frenético horario, pero también sabía que lo estaba usando para beneficio propio. Mientras comía un tazón de ramen instantáneo la otra noche, Naruto fue atizado con un golpe de brillantez. Después de todo, dos podían jugar el mismo juego. Si Sakura tenía tan ocupado su horario, simplemente tendría que apuntarse el mismo.

Esto lo llevó a concertar su enormemente atrasada revisión médica con una particular medic-nin pelirrosa. Sentando en el área de espera del área ambulatoria del hospital, Naruto sólo pudo esperar a que Sakura no hubiera notado su cita y se cambiara con otro médico.

Eso realmente sería un amortiguador en sus planes.

Ansiosamente rebotando su rodilla y mirando su alrededor con una combinación de nervios y vigorosa anticipación, Naruto se consiguió una cuantas fulminadas de regaño de la recepcionista por su odiosa inquietud. Decidió ignorar cada una de ellas hasta que una enfermera finalmente dijo, —Uzumaki Naruto.

Con una ancha sonrisa, Naruto se puso de pie y siguió a la mujer de mediana edad hacia el fondo. Tomó su peso, su altura y sus signos vitales antes de mostrarle una de las estrechas habitaciones de examinaciones y dijo, —Haruno-san estará contigo en unos cuantos minutos.

Fue como si un insoportable peso se hubiera quitado de sus hombros. Ese fue el paso uno cumplido, todo lo que quedaba ahora era hablar con Sakura. Por fortuna, aunque muy para su desagrado, Naruto tuvo unos buenos veinte minutos para pensar sobre lo que podría decir mientras esperaba a que Sakura apareciera.

Ya listo para aporrear su cabeza contra la pared, casi salta de alegría cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió.

—Perdón por la espera —murmuró Sakura distraídamente mientras hojeaba el expediente de Naruto, ojos jade escaneando de ida y de regreso hasta que llegaron a una abrupta parada mientras siseaba, —_Uzumaki-san_.

Sus cejas rosas lentamente se juntaron mientras su cuerpo se tornaba rígido en lo que Naruto asumió era irritación. Cuando sus ojos jade se alzaron para encontrar los de él dejó de ser asumido.

Sakura definitivamente estaba enojada.

—Hola, Sakura-chan —dijo con una risa nerviosa.

Sakura en respuesta sólo parpadeó y sus labios se fueron presionando cada vez más y más fuerte. Sentado en la mesa de exploración de la habitación, la única opción de Naruto fue inclinarse con miedo de que ella pudiera hacer algo que lo llevara a la sala de urgencias.

Luego de un tenso momento en el Naruto pudo haber jurado que las paredes se estaban viniendo encima, Sakura dejó salir una pesado y frustrado suspiro y se giró hacia el pequeño cubículo de trabajo dentro de la habitación.

Prácticamente aporreando el archivo de su paciente en la pequeña barra, se movió hacia la llave del lavabo—estrujando sus manos bajo el chorro de agua. Cuando azotó su mano contra el dispensador de jabón en la pared, Naruto inhaló una gran bocanada de aire. ¡Él simplemente supo que ella se lo imaginaba como su cabeza! Cuando cerró la llave de un codazo, sin embargo, él enserio comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Rápidamente secándose las manos, Sakura caminó hacia él. Cada paso resonando en sus oídos como campanas de muerte hasta que estuvo frente a él; sus labios presionados en una enojada línea y sus ojos jade entrecerrádose con amenaza. Su mano fue hacia él y su corazón no hizo más que detenerse—su último aliento atrapado en la garganta hasta que se dio cuenta que ella sólo quería tomar la lámpara de examinación detrás de su hombro.

—Mira aquí —dijo secamente, mientras alzaba su dedo índice para que sus ojos lo siguieran.

Sintiendo su valor regresar al ya no ver la sombría expresión, Naruto comenzó a decir, —Sakura-chan, sobre todo lo que ha…

—Abre —lo interrumpió, su tono mantiéndose duro. Ella ni siquiera esperó a que él cumpliera al lanzar un bajalengua de forma algo violenta dentro de su boca. Naruto dijo algo con incoherencia mientras Sakura inspeccionaba con la luz su garganta. Cuando la apagó y se dispuso a tirar el bajalengua, Naruto la detuvo al enrollar una mano en su muñeca.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Podrías dejar de ser tan terca por cinco minutos para que así me pueda disculpar contigo!

—_¡No! _—gritó Sakura mientras se giraba para darle una dura mirada.

—¿Por qué no? —refutó Naruto, su voz pesando con una inquebrantable convicción. Iba a resolver este problema entre ellos incluso si _sí_ lo enviaba a la sala de urgencias.

—¡Porque ni siquiera sabes por qué te estás disculpando! —siseó Sakura mientras se soltaba de su agarre violentamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Naruto, estupefacto.

—_Eso _—dijo Sakura, —Es a lo que me refiero.

—Sakura-chan —insistió Naruto, sus cejas arrugadas con confusión, —¿Sabes que nunca te lastimaría intencionalmente, cierto?

—Sí, bueno, aun así lo hiciste —dijo Sakura, su tono precavido. —¿Cómo es que no me dijiste sobre Itachi y Madara? ¿O cuándo te fuiste para ir a buscar a Sasuke? Él no es tu única compañero, sabes. _Yo estoy _aquí, Naruto. Siempre he estado aquí. ¡No tienes que hacer todo tú solo!

Naruto observó a Sakura con los ojos ensanchados, los labios de ella fruncidos y negándose a mirarlo a los ojos. Él podía ver las lágrimas juntándose en sus párpados mientras parpadeaba furiosamente para desaparecerlas—negándose a dejarlas caer.

—Lo siento —murmuró finalmente. Había sabido que ella no estuvo feliz de que se fuera tras Sasuke sin decirle, pero no notó que iba más lejos de eso. No notó que ella pensaba que él no la veía como su compañera—que él no pensaba que podía contar con ella.

Deslizándose de la mesa, Naruto caminó hacia ella y firmemente puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Ella de inmediato bajó la cabeza—los flequillos escondiendo su rostro.

—Por favor mírame —murmuró Naruto. Ella no se movió, pero él no se desanimó mientras presionaba, —Realmente siento que te haya hecho sentir de esta forma. Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo. Yo sólo… eres importante para mí, Sakura-chan. No me gusta la idea de atosigarte.

—¡Me lastimas más al esconderme estas cosas! —dijo Sakura, su cabeza alzándose con brusquedad mientras le dirigía una fulminada. Naruto no flaqueó bajo su mirada mientras ella finalmente dejaba salir un irritado suspiro. —Todavía sigo enojada por todo, pero no te odio. Sólo por favor ya no me sigas escondiendo este tipo de cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Lo prometo! —dijo Naruto, sonriéndole.

Negando con la cabeza, murmuró, —Idiota.

La sonrisa de Naruto tan sólo se ensanchó aun más mientras dejaba salir una risa de alivio—un peso aparentemente quitándose de sus hombros ahora que Sakura al menos le hablaba. Era un comienzo.

El pensamiento rápidamente lo hizo recordar su otra razón para ir a verla.

—¡Oh, cierto! ¿Quería saber si quieres ir a Ichiraku's conmigo mañana en la noche? Como una cena de disculpa.

Sakura apretó los labios pensativa. —Mañana tengo que trabajar hasta las nueve.

—Oh —no queriéndole dar mucho tiempo para que lo reconsiderara y al final se negara, dijo apresuradamente, —¡Entonces ceneramos a las nueve!

No es como que Sasuke fuera a estar ocupado, pensó ausentemente mientras esperaba con un atormentado suspiro a que Sakura dijera algo.

Luego de un largo silencio, finalmente dejó salir un exasperado, —De acuerdo.

Naruto sólo pudo sonreír abiertamente ante la muy familiar respuesta.

—Ahora siéntate. Estás retrasado con tus vacunas.

El color se drenó de inmediato del rostro de Naruto. Quizás este no había sido el mejor plan después de todo…

* * *

Se sentía desarticulado, como si recién lo hubieran partido en dos.

En el interior tenía una confundida agitación. Tan sólo la mención del nombre de su papá instigó una plétora de preguntas y una enredada red de emociones que no pensó poderles dar sentido incluso si quisiera.

En medio de todo eso, sin embargo, supo dos cosas. Primero, necesitaba escapar de los cuatro pares de ojos antes de que su compostura se destrozara por completo; y segundo, no tenía idea alguna de qué pensar.

En el exterior, sin embargo, consiguió mantener un poco de control. Apenas y estaba ahí, por supuesto. Su expresión traicionando el shock, pero su cuerpo moviéndose acorde a la situación—una tarea que supo hubiera sido imposible si no fuera por su perfil como shinobi.

Con lentitud, como si sus extremidades hubieran sido directamente afectadas por este repentina ocurrencia, Sasuke se hizo de lado, silenciosamente invitando a Kazue y Fugaku a su departamento.

Supuso que quizás debió haberles ofrecido algo de tomar o al menos _decir_ algo. Era lo que se esperaba—la repuesta correcta a semejante situación; pero casi no podía encontrar en sí mismo dar unos cuantos pasos a lo largo del pasillo que dirigía a lo cocina, y ni hablar de mantener la apariencia.

Necesitaba respuestas. Esa fue la única cosa evidente que era una certeza en su frenética mente. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

Entrando a la cocina, hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la mesa de la cocina y dijo, —Siéntense —apoyándose contra la barra, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—sus manos hechas puños. Fue la única cosa que pudo hacer para canalizar su tormenta interina.

Notó a Kazue observar la mesa antes de que Fugaku se deslizara un poco más cerca detrás del escudo que era la pierna de su mamá. Con una ligera fruncida, lo empujó un poco, y murmuró, —No te pares tan cerca, cariño. Me harás tropezar.

El niño mantuvo un pálido agarre en la blusa de su mamá mientras caminaba a su lado. No fue ni siquiera un minuto después, y aun así se sintió como años cuando Kazue, ahora acomodada en una de las sillas con su hijo sobre el regazo, dijo, —¿Supongo que estás preguntándote por qué estoy aquí?

Sasuke no dijo nada incluso si en el interior estaba gritando su afirmación.

Por fortuna, Kazue no pareció necesitar una respuesta al continuar, —Igual y sólo debería comenzar por el principio —se detuvo un momento, su expresión pensativa antes de que su tono tomara un tono nostálgico. —Fue hace un poco más de ocho años atrás, no estoy segura si te acuerdas, pero hubo una terrible tormenta—abundante lluvia y vientos, ese tipo de lluvia. La aldea entera había dejado de funcionar; las personas no se atrevían a dejar sus hogares. El daño no fue serio al principio, pero luego la lluvia simplemente continuó por días. Llegó hasta el punto de que ciertas áreas comenzaron a inundarse. Sin saber cuándo podría detenerse la lluvia, el Hokage decidió que necesitaban tomarse precauciones y ordenó una evacuación hacia las tierras más altas.

—Por supuesto, las condiciones no eran ideales para que los civiles viajaran y así la Policía Militar fue movilizada para asegurarse de que todo andara con fluidez. Estuve sola en casa durante todo esto—embarazada y demasiado cerca a mi fecha de parto para consuelo mío. Irónicamente, mi esposo se había ido tan sólo unos días antes de la tormenta para ayudar a sus padres a llegar a la aldea para que así pudieran estar para el parto. Era bastante obvio a esas alturas que habían sido retenidos por la tormenta.

—Cuando entré en labor, supe que las cosas andaban mal. Había estado teniendo contracciones horas atrás y no tenía forma alguna de contactar a alguien. Creo que estuve en medio de un ataque de pánico cuando tu papá apareció; y para serte honesta, no puedo decir que estuve tan tranquila como debía haberlo estado. Él parecía el tipo de persona muy seria y yo ya estaba demasiado asustada de que algo fuera a ocurrirle a mi bebé. Quería que mi esposo estuviera ahí y quería un hospital con doctores, no un extraño.

—Al final, sin embargo, no sé si hubo una mejor persona que se pudiera haber presentado ese día en mi casa. Tu papá me ayudó a calmarme y asistió en el parto. Todo es tan confuso ahora. Recuerdo haberle preguntado un centenar de veces si sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Si él llegó a responder esa pregunta, no lo recuerdo. Yo estaba o gritando por el dolor de las contracciones o divagando con pánico.

—Sin embargo, de algun forma, todo resultó bien y sé que sólo tengo a tu papá para agradecerle eso. Quizás no recuerde mucho de esa noche, pero una cosa siempre ha estado muy clara en mi mente. El momento en que él se dio cuenta que estaba por dar a luz, me prometió que se aseguraría de que no le pasara nada al bebé o a mí. Pude haber estado en pánico en ese momento, pero por alguna razón, simplemente no pude dudar de él.

Hubo un momento de pausa, sus palabras quedando en el aire por más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado a Sasuke—la expresión de Kazue volviéndose distante antes de que negara cualquier pensamiento que hubiese tenido.

—Supongo que puedes deducir cómo es que mi hijo obtuvo su nombre —dijo, despeinando el cabello del niño con cariño antes de encontrarse con los turbulentos ojos de Sasuke. —Realmente le debo mucho a tu papá.

Sasuke casi no pudo pensar con coherencia al tratar de digerir lo que Kazue acababa de revelarle. Le molestaba darse cuenta lo poco que realmente sabía de su papá. Fugaku había sido líder del Clan Uchiha y líder de la Policía Militar. En este aspecto, Sasuke entendió que él había sido cargado con mucha responsabilidad. Sabía que su papá había ayudado a la aldea con su rol en la Policía Militar, pero nunca había escuchado de gente en específico que hubiera sido ayudada por su papá.

Hizo que algo pesado se alojara en el fondo del estómago de Sasuke, algo que no pudo distinguir como placentero o tortuoso.

Siempre había visto a Uchiha Fugaku como ese aparentemente hombre indiferente que se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa de cocina. Pensar que detrás de esa estoica expresión, su papá alguna vez había ayudado a una mujer a dar a luz a su hijo.

¿Qué más había hecho? se preguntó Sasuke. ¿A quién más había ayudado?

Era una pregunta desconcertante, una que lo tenía considerando el lazo entre Kazue y su papá. La noción lo trajo de regreso a las otras dos personas en la cocina. Casi no podía reinar sus propios pensamientos y ni hablar de formar palabras en sus labios, pero pareció que nadie esperaba a que lo hiciera.

Mirando a Kazue, estuvo a un más alterado por su amable y casi comprensiva sonrisa. Agradecido de que el contacto visual se rompiera, con curiosa aprensión vio cómo ella se inclinaba y le susurraba algo a su hijo. Sacando una delgada caja rectangular de su bolsa, Kazue la deslizó en las manos del pequeño. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, se deslizó con precaución del regazo de su mamá y caminó hacia Sasuke.

Parado frente al shinobi, Fugaku tuvo dirigida la cabeza tímidamente a sus pies. —U-um —dijo con nerviosismo mientras extendía la caja y hacía una ligera reverencia. Aparentemente trabajando algo de valor, balbuceó de forma sumisa, —Esto es para usted.

Sasuke tomó la caja de forma casi mecánica de las extendidas manos de Fugaku con un reconocido, —Hn —su mente teniendo poblemas para procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El pequeño se enderezó, sus manos jugando con el dobladillo de su camiseta mientras miraba sobre el hombro a su mamá. Kazue se había levantado de su asiento y estuvo al lado de su hijo un momento después—el pequeño ahora mirando a Sasuke desde atrás de la pierna de su mamá.

—Buen trabajo, cariño —dijo, sonriéndole a su hijo. Mirando de regreso a Sasuke, hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza hacia la caja en su mano. —Mi esposo y yo vendemos joyas en la aldea. Pensé que quizás podrías tener a alguien a quien quisieras darle eso algún día.

Sasuke sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Quería estar solo en ese momento. Necesitaba digerir todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Supongo que ya dispusimos demasiado de tu tiempo. Simplemente pensé que quizás te gustaría escuchar esa historia y quería extender mi gratitud —con una ligera reverencia, agregó, —Si alguna vez hay algo que necesites, no dudes en pedirlo.

El agarre de Sasuke sobre la caja en su mano se intensificó, mientras Kazue instaba a que su hijo hiciera un tímido gesto de despedida. Con un reconocido asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Sasuke, ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la cocina.

—Oh —dijo Kazue, mientras encendía la luz y miraba sobre su hombro. —Eso es mejor. Siento haber tomado mucho de tu tiempo. No puedo creer que ya esta oscuro afuera. Vamos Fugaku, tu papá seguramente se está preguntando dónde estamos.

No fue hasta que escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse que Sasuke encontró en él moverse. Con curiosidad, fisgoneó la caja para ver un collar descansando adentro. Acurrucado al final de la cadena de plata había un rubí redondo y guindado tan solo un poco más abajo había una perla.

Observándolo—sus pensamientos no más claros que cuando le abrió la puerta a Kazue y Fugaku—Sasuke comenzó a irritarse mientras los colgantes rojo y blanco aparentemente giraban juntos; y en su lugar todo lo que pudo ver fue el símbolo del Clan Uchiha.

Presionando sus labios en una fina línea, Sasuke presionó su pulgar sobre la punta del collar—efectivamente disolviendo la ilusión mientras el rubí y la perla se mecían ligeramente. No pudo evitar correr su pulgar por toda la cadena mientras pensaba que quizás este lazo entre su papá, esa mujer y su hijo no era uno que deseara cortar.

Ese simple pensamiento lo descolocó más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir mientras cerraba la caja con un abrupto _clap_.

* * *

.

Bueno, ¿qué decir? ¿qué no decir? He ahí la cuestión. Seh, lo alteré. Ha.

Morí con los comentarios de algunas personitas, ¿así que querían que el puñetazo realmente hubiera sido para Sasuke? Ñijiji. Pronto lo tendrá no se preocupen.

Bueeeno, sé que no ha habido mucha acción o, _al menos,_ sasusaku; pero todo esfuerzo tiene una recompensa. Bien… _quizás_ tarde algo esa recompensa, pero valdrá la pena.

.

Pero qué inconstante he sido estos últimos meses. Y ni hablar de la calidad. Regáñenme. No las culparía si me envían una horda de zombies para comerme. Ha.

Muggers faltas de ortografía… hace poco me di cuenta que tengo demasiadas y por más que las corrija, siempre aparece una nueva. Me disculpo profundamente por las inconveniencias que esto pueda causar en algunas personas.

.

Uff, uff.

Tengo una pregunta, ¿hay algún anime que me recomienden? Soy abierta a cualquiera género, incluso el gore. Excepto SAO porque ya lo sigo.

Uff, uff.

Deben ver Naruto SD. Uno de mis animes favoritos. No parezco recordar un sólo capítulo en el que no me haya reído y eso que es difícil que un anime me saque ese tipo de risas. Las que te lastiman el estómago, te sacan el aire y te hacen ver como una loca frente a otras personas.

Ya apareció Itachi, Sasori, Sasuke. Ah, _Sasuke_. La mención de su nombre es como miel.

Vean los capítulos 32-33, 37, y ese donde Neji usa el Sharingan y le arden los ojos. Los mejores hasta ahora.

.

¡Muchas gracias a todo aquel ser que lee esta historia! ¡Son unos verdaderos dulces de leche! (:

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche de día de reyes?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	10. Lenta Quemadura

.

.

**Capítulo Diez  
**_Lenta Quemadura_

Habiendo llegado diez minutos tarde, Sakura pasó de estar indiferente por la cena a estar enojada y dolida todo al mismo tiempo. Sólo le tomó un momento de vistazo para notar que había alguien sentado a lado de Naruto y otro minuto para darse cuenta que era Sasuke.

Se detuvo, congelada en su lugar, antes de acercarse con sigilo hacia el bar de ramen—la furia corriendo por sus venas.

No iba a huir de esto, decidió, el rencor corrompiendo sus motivos. Permanecería sentada durante la cena, pero no escondería su enojo sólo por el bien de esos dos. Si Naruto quería pretender que todo estaba bien entonces esa era su decisión, pero ella no iba complacerle esa retorcida noción de que el Equipo Siete era lo que una vez fue; y ciertamente no iba a confiar en Sasuke.

Naruto—su anormal alegría traicionando sus nervios—la saludó en el momento en que ella entró al bar de ramen.

—¡Hola, Sakura-chan!

—Hola —replicó, su tono recortado—un duro filo en su voz. Su respuesta cortante forzó una tensa sonrisa en el rostro del rubio y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera detenerse, los ojos de Sakura se deslizaron hacia Sasuke.

Era raro, los sentimientos evocaron. Por mucho tiempo se había imaginado este momento—imaginó a Sasuke en casa y al Equipo Siete estando completo. Parada ahí, sus ojos notando el puntiagudo desorden de su cabello, las extensas pestañas y los pómulos marcados de su perfil, Sakura no se sintió más que completa.

Se sintió nerviosa y asustada y ansiosa todo al mismo tiempo. Su corazón estaba latiendo dolorosamente y sus palmas estaban sudorosas. Ya fuera que esto se debiera al miedo sonsacado de su previo encuentro meses atrás o la anticipación de la presencia de Sasuke, no estuvo segura. Lo que sí entendía, sin embargo, era la calidez alojándose en sus mejillas; su corazón siguió traicionándola, frustrándola.

¿Por qué aceptaría siquiera ir a cenar en primer lugar? Se preguntó mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban con sospecha. Sasuke nunca había sido el tipo de persona que se uniera a cosas como esa y dudaba que eso hubiera cambiado.

En medio de su curiosidad, Sasuke giró su cabeza ligeramente—orbes confundidos ahora dirigidos hacia ella. Colocando cualquier estoicismo que tuviera en su lugar, la kunoichi falló en mantener a raya la fuerte inhalada de aire. Con una mezcla de entusiasmo y miedo corriendo por ella, Sakura no pudo descifrar cuál era la emoción que estaba controlando su errático corazón y su estómago revuelto. Cuando los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron hasta un grado de molestia, Sakura sólo pudo asumir que Naruto también había fallado en mencionarle de su presencia en esa pequeña cena.

Él desvió su vista de la de ella demasiado pronto, Sakura para nada sorprendida ante la falta de un saludo. Con sus codos en la barra y sus dedos entrelazados; la postura de Sasuke casi gritó su desprecio.

Sakura odió la desgarrante familiaridad del no-precisamente intercambio.

Frunciendo los labios, se obligó a desviar su mirada mientras se deslizaba al taburete a un lado de Naruto. Antes de que siquiera se sentara, Ayame salió de la parte trasera para tomar su orden. La mesera no fue menos que eficiente cuando regresó a la cocina, aunque Sakura sospechó que su apuro se debió al tenso ambiente instalado dentro de Ichiraku's.

—Entonces, ¿cómo están las cosas en el hospital? —preguntó Naruto, su tono ansioso mientras miraba a Sasuke y Sakura. Sus amables comentarios casi hicieron a la kunoichi querer gritar. Enserio, ¿qué había esperado lograr con esa pequeña artimaña? ¿un abrazo de grupo? Sería muy afortunado si lograba sobrevivir a la noche sin un hueso roto o dos.

—Atareadas —dijo Sakura con los dientes apretados, el enojo apenas controlado corriendo por sus tensas extremidades. ¡No podía creerlo de Naruto!

—Oh, uh, supongo que eso es algo —dijo Naruto.

Un desagradable silencio siguió mientras Naruto se removía incómodo en su taburete. Ni Sasuke ni Sakura hicieron como mucho estremecerse bajo el peso de la tensión—Sakura con las manos acomodadas cuidadosamente sobre su regazo y una mirada asesina en su rostro. Ella apenas logró notar ojos azules parpadear en su dirección antes de que el rubio dejara salir un sonoro trago gordo.

La nerviosa acción fue fácilmente eclipsada por un fuerte _bam_ cuando Ayame salió con prisa de la cocina—una larga nube de vapor saliendo junto con la mesera mientras esta movía su mano de forma habitual. El bol de ramen vertiente de vapor se balanceó expertamente sobre su palma, Ayame asemejándose a un tren de carga con el vapor siguiéndola, asentó el plato en la barra con un _clunk_.

—Provecho —trinó, ya apresurándose de regreso a la seguridad de la cocina.

Esperando a que su comida se enfriara un poco, la mirada de Sakura se deslizo hacia Naruto cuando intentó hacer otro intento de conversación.

—Entonces, Sasuke, estás viviendo en otro departamento diferente ahora. ¿Está bonito?

A diferencia de ella, Sasuke ni siquiera se dignó en contestar.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta y se removió incómodo en su asiento. Pareció desalentado cuando el tenso silencio se extendió, el sonido de sorbos siendo el único aplazamiento e incluso eso tenía un extraño aire.

Acercándose más al alzar algunos fideos de su bol, Sakura no pudo evitar darle un vistazo al rostro impasible de Sasuke. Se detuvo, a punto de comer cuando notó el arrugue de confusión en las cejas de Sasuke y la irritada fruncida en las comisuras de sus labios. Bajó con lentitud los palillos mientras fruncía los labios—algo en la expresión descolocándola.

Tratando de deshacerse del errante pensamiento de que Sasuke parecía preocupado, Sakura se obligó a desviar la mirada mientras alejaba el contenido de su bol inconscientemente. Sabía que no era la expresión en sí lo que la molestaba. Después de todo, era una que había visto muchas veces cuando tenía doce años, pero no pudo negar el repugnante peso que se instaló en su estómago.

Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de su decisón de permanecer durante la cena cuando Ayame colocó la cuarta ración de Naruto frente a él—la sopa derramándose del borde del bol en su apuro por alejarse de los tres shinobi.

Jugueteando con la comida, impacientemente esperando a que se enfriara, Naruto trató de nuevo, —Algo nuevo contigo, Saku…

—No.

—Ya veo —dijo Naruto. Sakura dio un vistazo para ver una sonrisa tensa puesta en lugar mientras los ojos de Naruto se mantenían pegados en su ramen. No pudo evitar esnifar una risa ante la obvia incomodidad de Naruto. ¡A ver si así aprende! pensó amargamente antes de tomar otra mordida algo violenta de su comida.

—Probé una marca nueva de ramen instantáneo el otro día. No era tan bueno como mi usual, pero pensé '¡qué demonios!'

Ojos azules parpadearon brevemente hacia Sakura y luego hacia otro lado. La pelirrosa no hizo como mucho dar muestra de haber escuchado la oración de Naruto mientras pinchaba un pedazo de pollo con sus palillos.

Escuchó a Naruto tragar; la comisura de sus labios alzándose ligeramente con sádica diversión.

Sakura estaba a dos mordidas de terminar con su platillo cuando Sasuke se paró, curiosos ojos verdes parpadeando en su dirección para atrapar la mirada frustrada. Estaba comenzando a odiar la facilidad que sus ojos tenían para dirigirse hacia él.

—Me voy —anunció con irritación y antes de que un protesta fuera pronunciada, él ya se había ido.

Naruto se tropezó en el taburete por un momento, obviamente afligido sobre la decisión de quedarse con Sakura o ir tras Sasuke.

Sakura dejó salir una irónica, casi sombría risa. Era chistoso, caviló. Sasuke siempre era bueno para irse.

—Ya terminé —dijo cortantemente mientras se paraba del taburete y agregó, —Gracias por la cena —aunque su tono indicó que estaba todo menos agradecida.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Espera!

Fácilmente lo ignoró al irse de Ichiraku's. Dando un vistazo hacia atrás con brevedad, vio a Naruto buscar frenéticamente en su bolsillo algo de ryō. Haciendo una mueca de desdén, se obligó a fijar su vista al frente—puesta en irse a casa. Apenas notando el _ting-ing-ing _de las monedas al golpear la barra, estuvo sorprendida de escuchar la sandalias ninja rasguñar el sucio camino al correr para alcanzarla.

—¡Sakura-chan! —dijo él, una mano extendiéndose hacia su hombro. Ella de inmediato se la quitó y llegó a detenerse de forma brupta.

Con su espalda todavía hacia él, dijo de forma casi acusadora, —¿No deberías ir tras Sasuke?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Naruto y casi pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. —¿Por qué iría tras ese bastardo gruñón?

Normalmente, Sakura sabía que sería capaz de dejar salir una risa y quitarse el enojo con el rubio, pero esta vez sólo encendió una nueva y completa furia. Sakura no iba a exonerarlo con tanta facilidad. No cuando había hecho exactamente lo que le había dicho que no hiciera. ¿Cómo es que posiblemente podía intentar y _bromear_ para salirse de esto? ¿Cómo podía pensar que eso estaba bien?

—¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo? —siseó, su enojo enrollándose tan fuerte en su interior que sus hombros temblaron. Con una mirada furiosa uniéndose a su rostro, se giró bruscamente y lanzó un dedo al pecho de Naruto. —¡De qué _acabamos_ de hablar! Enserio, Naruto, este nivel de despite dejaría a Sai en vergüenza —rechinando los dientes con enojo, reprendió, —No puedo creer que hicieras algo como esto.

—No pensé…

—_¡YA ME DI CUENTA! _—gritó Sakura, sus ojos lívidos mientras tiraba sus manos al aire. Las pocas personas que todavía estaban deambulando las calles muertas les dieron un vistazo con curiosidad. El momento en que reconocieron a la aprendiz de la Hokage, se apresuraron hacia su destino.

—¡Lo siento! Sólo… —Naruto se quedó a media oración mientras observaba a Sakura con súplica. Abrió su boca unas cuantas veces debatiendo en qué decir cuando finalmente dejó salir, —¡Por favor no estés enojada!

Sakura negó la cabeza y replicó de forma evasiva, —Es tarde. Buenas noches, Naruto —antes de que pudiera girarse para irse, sin embargo, Naruto había caminado de forma apresurada para bloquear su camino. Fulminando, Sakura estuvo a punto de _quitarlo_ como obstáculo cuando él palmoteó sus manos sobre su cabeza e hizo una reverencia, la acción sorprendiendo a Sakura mientras se quedaba observando su rubio cabello puntiagudo—los labios de Sakura boquiabiertos.

—Sakura, ¡lo siento! —dijo, nada más que sinceridad en sus palabras mientras él se enderezaba. Frunciendo, él murmuró quedito, —Sólo pensé que quizás, si todos estábamos juntos.

Sakura suspiró, su enojo apagándose cuando el cansancio y la melancolía tomaban su lugar.

—Simplemente no lo entiendes, ¿cierto? —murmuró Sakura. —Estoy enojada, de acuerdo. No me gusta que sigas haciendo cosas como esto, pero no es como que no pueda perdonarte. Sé que no estás tratando intencionalmente de lastimarme, pero Sasuke, él… —Sakura se detuvo cuando sus ojos cristalinos parpadearon hacia el piso. —Honestamente no sé si podré perdonarlo.

—Sakura-chan, ¡por favor, todavía no te rindas! Sabes que no hubiera traído a Sasuke a Konoha si supiera que no podía ser ayudado. Después de todo lo de su hermano, está en un mal estado en este momen…

—¡Mal estado! Naruto, ¡trató de matarte! ¡trató de matar a Kakashi-sensei! ¡trató de matarme a mí! ¡eso no es algo que simplemente puedas dejar de lado! —gritó Sakura.

—¡No es así! —insistió Naruto. —No estoy tratando de crear excusas, pero el Sasuke que solíamos conocer todavía está ahí, simplemente está confundido y…

—Sabes —intervino Sakura, —Eso me suena por mucho a una excusa —negando con la cabeza, agregó de forma enigmática, —_Déjalo_ de defender, Naruto. Crees que puede redimirse, bien. De acuerdo. Entonces déjalo. ¡No te pares ahí y lo hagas por él porque no se lo merece! Él se metió en este problema, déjalo a _él_ arreglarlo.

Pasando de Naruto, Sakura hubiera ignorado su siguiente oración si él no hubiera sonado tan serio.

—Y si él lo hace, si Sasuke trata de recomponer las cosas, ¿serás capaz de perdonarlo?

Sakura se detuvo, su corazón doliendo por el pensamiento mientras ladeaba la cabeza sobre su hombro—la expresión de Naruto seria.

—Yo —tomando una gran inhalada de aire para estabilizar su temblorosa voz, Sakura respondió, —Eso espero.

Estuvo sorprendida de la sonrisa de Naruto.

—Entonces todavía no te rindas —dijo. —Un día el Equipo Siete reirá junto de nuevo. ¡Estoy seguro de eso!

—Buenas noches, Naruto —dijo con una cansado suspiro. No quería seguir hablando de Sasuke, no quería comenzar a tener ridículos sueños imposibles. Aun así, Sakura no pudo evitar la esperanza que burbujeó en su pecho con las palabras. Había visto a Naruto derrotar lo aparentemente imposible numerosas veces. ¿Por qué comenzaría a dudar de él ahora?

* * *

.

Entoooooonces, aquí tiene la tan esperada cena. Ni muy bien, ni muy mal. A mi juicio.

Me apuré porque vi por ahí que ya querían capítulo nuevo. XD

.

Pero qué terrible he sido estos últimos meses. Y ni hablar de la calidad. Regáñenme. No las culparía si me envían una horda de zombies para comerme. Ha.

Muggers faltas de ortografía… hace poco me di cuenta que tengo demasiadas y por más que las corrija, siempre aparece una nueva. Me disculpo profundamente por las inconveniencias que esto pueda causar en algunas personas.

.

¡Muchas gracias a todo aquel ser que lee esta historia! ¡Son unos verdaderos dulces de leche! (:

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche de día de reyes?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	11. Linaje

.

.

**Capítulo Once  
**_Linaje_

Despertar a las cinco y entrenar hasta las siete de la noche se había vuelto una rutina. Al regresar a se departamento, Sasuke cenaría, tomaría un baño y luego se iría a la cama sólo para comenzar toda la misma rutina en la mañana. Con su chakra sellado, la mayor parte de su día era dividido entre el manejo de espada y taijutsu, ambos igualmente de paralizantes.

Al menos _había_ sido exitosamente paralizante hasta nueve días atrás cuando Sasuke habló con Kazue y su hijo. Sólo pensar sobre todo lo que esa mujer dijo le sacaba una fulminada a sus rasgos.

Era en estos períodos de entrenamiento—mientras elegantemente usaba su chokutō deseando, esperando, _ansiando_ el momento en que fuera capaz de correr un _chidori_ a lo largo de la hoja y escuchar el agudo _pa-chi-chi-chi-ch_i—que Sasuke era perseguido por el firme ataque de incertidumbre traído por Tazuna y alimentado por Kazue.

Era por esta incertidumbre que chocaba con su convicción de vengarse que Sasuke encontró la necesidad de presionar su cuerpo hasta su límite absoluto—para reemplazar los pensamientos en disputa con el dolor acumulado a través de entrenamiento rigoroso. A veces funcionaba. A veces era capaz de dejar de lado todo lo que lo molestaba y enfocarse en la forma y lo fundamental. Cuales sólo lograron tener su atención por lo que pareció la más breve cantidad de tiempo antes de que todo se volviera innato—antes de que no se necesitara pensar en lo absoluto.

Antes de que sus pensamientos fueran libres de sucumbir a la incertidumbre.

Apretando la mandíbula, los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron una fracción al tratar de reprimir sus pensamientos—pensamientos ahora pisando territorio prohibido.

Sus ojos de un profundo rojo y ensombrecidos cuando el decline de la luz solar golpeó su espalda, Sasuke pareció únicamente intimidante cuando se paró en el campo abierto del área de entrenamiento. Agudamente consciente de los cuatro pares de ojos sobre él, Sasuke apenas logró mantener sus emociones a raya mientras repasaba otro grupo de posiciones de espada; pero sólo exacerbando la situación cuando la irritación se acumuló.

Los pensamientos.

Los sellos de chakra.

La vigilancia.

Continuó así—Sasuke blandiendo su chokutō mientras hacía todo para evitar que su expresión cambiara en caso de que empeorara. Era una constante lucha. Cada célula en su cuerpo casi estallando con fina irritación que pronto avivó una potente rabia. Tener las despreciables emociones pudriéndose bajo su piel y disparándose a través de su sangre era casi exasperante. Aun peor era la necesidad de mantenerse a raya—especialmente cuando todo lo que quería hacer era arremeter contra algo.

Con un falso esquive y una estocada, la mandíbula de Sasuke se crispó cuando se dio cuenta que inconscientemente había apuntado su espada hacia una de las figuras enmascaradas escondida entre los árboles en el campo de entrenamiento. Entrecerró los ojos, la punta de su espada todavía en línea con el débil signo de chakra.

Sasuke apenas logró retener su sonrisa arrogante cuando notó el ligero destello a la energía.

'Si te quisiera muerto,' pensó Sasuke, 'no tendrías tiempo de contratacar.'

Una fruncida rápidamente alzó sus labios cuando el chakra desapareció del radar. Parpadeando el Sharingan alrededor del área, Sasuke sólo aumentó su curiosidad al notar que los ANBU habían terminado su vigilancia del día. Con brevedad, se preguntó se debería preocuparse sobre tu tiempo; pero estaba demasiado agitado por el momento como para darle demasiada cavilación mientras encontraba libertad de su constante enojo creciente.

Hábilmente rajando con su chokutō, el viento soplando a su alrededor, Sasuke observó con satisfacción brillando en sus orbes rojas cuando un árbol se derrumbó en el suelo. Hubo una casi lenta moción de _crrr-ack_ cuando se deslizó del tocón antes de que un estruendoso _bam_ sonara al golpear al suelo, extremidades quebrándose y astillando mientras las hojas se revolvía alrededor—cada pájaro en el área ahora yéndose al cielo en un frenesí de alas aleteadoras.

Detonó su memoria casi al instante—un cierto odio continuamente surgiendo por el genjutsu favorito de su hermano. A pesar de saber que la raíz de su agravación venía de su propia recolección perfecta; palabras que pronto deseó no haber escuchado nunca, pistas que deseó haber notado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

_'La gente vive su vida ligada a lo que ellos mismos aceptan como correcto y cierto. Así es como definen su 'realidad'.'_

Labios presionados fuertemente, Sasuke cerró los ojos fuertemente ante el repentino arranque de recuerdos.

_'Él estaba llorando. Pensé… que estaba viendo cosas. No podía saberlo.'_

Rechinando los dientes tan fuertemente que pensó que su mandíbula podía reventarse, Sasuke clavó su chokutō en el suelo mientras él se hundía en el recién tocón creado. Alzando sus rodillas, presionó sus codos casi dolorosamente contra estas mientras corría sus dedos a través de su cabello, agarrándose fuertemente mientras intentaba sacarse de la mente por la fuerza todos los recuerdos de la muerte de su hermano.

—¡Joder! —insultó, golpeando su cabeza contra el tocón detrás de él con un hueco _thud_.

Era la misma cosa de nuevo—diminutas discrepancias aparentemente sin trascendencia surgiendo y confundiéndolo hasta el punto de la provocación. ¿Sería imprudente ignorar sus sentimientos de incertidumbre, de tachar estos pensamientos como algo sin sentido como lo había hecho con Itachi? ¿Resultaría ser perjudicial?

Los pensamientos rondaron sin cesar por su mente. Dando vueltas y vueltas antes de que todo lo que él pudiera deducir fuera una indescifrable red de incertidumbres y contradicciones. Estaba confundido e inseguro y todo lo que él podía hacer era tratar de deshacerse de los pensamientos a la fuerza. Parecía imposible, como un sólo pensamiento daría pie a otro y luego a otro. Así que cuando finalmente recobró alguna especie de control, todo lo que Sasuke sintió fue alivio. Eso fue hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos haca un vasto cielo nocturno, unas cuantas estrellas ya parpadeando en este.

La preocupación se disparó dentro de él casi al instante al darse cuenta de que la lucha interna tardó mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Silencionsamente, cuidadosamente—alterado de lo fácil de que perdido noción del tiempo, perdido noción lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor—Sasuke se levantó de su lugar y jaló su chokutō del suelo, envainándola sin esfuerzo mientras se dirigía a su departamento.

Ya estaba mentalmente reprendiéndose por dejar que los pensamientos errantes tuvieran semejante efecto. No le haría bien perder la compostura de esa forma tan seguido; no le haría bien perderla en lo absoluto—especialmente ante semejantes pensamientos absurdos como el mérito de Konoha.

Aun así incluso mientras intentaba de restarle importancia a la noción de que destruir Konoha no era el camino ideal para lograr la venganza por su Clan, Sasuke lo encontró imposible. Demasiadas áreas grises comenzaron a surgir—las palabras de Tazuna sobre el bien que había llegado gracias a los shinobi de Konoha; y Kazue—la mera prueba de la vida de su hijo Fugaku de que el Clan Uchiha no veía a la población entera como un enemigo.

Descubrió que no podía refutar esas verdades

Con una agitada mueca de desdén, Sasuke se dio cuenta que se había permitido consumirse por las burlonas nociones una vez más. Estos pensamientos estaban tomando tan prominente espacio en su mente que casi falló en notar a su veterana arrendadora luchando con una escalera justo al frente del complejo de departamentos.

Con cabello gris recogido en un firme moño y arrugas en su piel, la mujer adulta no pareció estar en forma como para manejar una pesada escalera de madera. Aunque pareció estarlo logrando con un poco de dificultad. Alcanzando una distancia segura de la pared del edifico, se giró—el extenso radio de la escalera dirigiéndose directo a Sasuke.

Por reflejo, él alzó su mano sólo para que le mujer se detuviera a un pelo no seguro de su palma.

—¡Oh, lo siento! Casi no te vi ahí, chico.

Con una igualmente inquietante comodidad, la mujer mayor trotó la escalera hacia el parpadeante poste de luz justo afuera del complejo de departamentos. Colocándolo contra la luz, ella le dio un fuerte tambaleo para asegurarse de que estuviera resistente.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve que lidiar con algo como esto. Me hace sentir vieja —le dirigió una mirada intencionada a Sasuke mientras hablaba; una que él regresó con una en blanco. Frunciendo el entrecejo, la mujer de cabello grisáceo dijo con vehemencia, —¡La juventud de hoy! Honestamente chico, ¡simplemente te vas a quedar ahí y dejar que arriesgue mi vida al trepar esa desvencijada cosa vieja!

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Había pensado que este día no podía volverse más irritante_…_

A pesar de todo, no pudo encontrar en él el simplemente ignorar a la veterana mujer al caminar con fatiga hacia las escaleras y comenzar a subir. Después de todo, cambiar un foco de luz era mejor que tener que lidiar con una arrendadora enojada.

—Ese es un buen chico —dijo la mujer mayor. —La luz ha estado parpadeando por semanas. Uno pensaría que para ahora habría alguien que lo arreglara, pero supongo que es como dicen. Si quieres que algo se haga, es mejor hacerlo por ti mismo —dando un vistazo, la mujer murmuró, —¡Oh, ostras! Debí haber dejado el nuevo bulbo adentro. Sólo quédate justo ahí.

Sasuke sólo gruñó con molestia al bajar la vista para ver a la mujer apresurándose al interior. No podía creer que se hubiera dejado amarrar en eso. Mientras le daba la vuelta al bulbo en extinción, su agarre se intensificó en su agitación y el frágil cristal se destrozó y se incrustó en su palma. Aventó los restos del cristal al suelo mientras murmuraba una serie de insultos—más que nada por la irritación ante el giro de los eventos que por el dolor en sí.

—Aquí tienes, chico —dijo la mujer al regresar.

Sasuke bajó unos cuantos tablones para acercarse a tomar el nuevo bulbo, cuidadoso de no quebrar este; se subió de nuevo—consciente de su mano rajada.

Poniéndolo rápidamente, descendió de la escalera. En el momento en que tocó suelo notó a la mujer mirar con desaprobación al cristal roto ahora esparcido en el camino. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia él e igualmente de rápida su mano libre se disparó para agarrar la muñeca de Sasuke.

Sasuke estuvo un poco alterado por la velocidad.

Cloqueando su lengua, lo regañó, —Deberías ser más ciudadoso, chico. Vamos, ahora. Arreglaré eso.

—Estoy bien —murmuró Sasuke, liberando su mano de un tirón, pero la mujer no iba a hacerle ningún caso.

Elevando la escalera, ella renqueó para apoyarla contra la pared. —Sígueme y no voy a tomar un no por respuesta. Apúrate ahora. No te servirá ser más lento que una mujer viejita como yo.

Su ojo teniendo un tic de molestia, Sasuke la siguió a regañadientes hasta su propio departamento en el edificio. Si no fuera por su visión borrosa—prácticamente garantizándole el lamentable trabajo que había hecho de su mano lastimada—Sasuke no hubiera pensado dos veces el ignorar su oferta, pero supuso que no lo mataría.

No fue sino hasta que estuvo sentado en la mesa de la cocina que comenzó arrepentirse de su decisión. Sentado sobre el alféizar justo arriba de su tarja había un retrato de un equipo genin, los tres chicos de doce años acomodados en una muy familiar moda con un jounin-sensei posicionado detrás de ellos.

A Sasuke casi le entra la nostalgia.

—Tú espera justo aquí —dijo la arrendadora, efectivamente interrumpiendo la mente deambulante de Sasuke. —Iré por mi kit de primeros auxilios.

La observó apresurarse hacia el pasillo antes de regresar la vista a la imagen. Sólo pudo asumir que una de las dos chicas era ella. Explicaría las habilidosas acciones contradiciendo su obvia edad. Observando de forma más inquisitva ahora, Sasuke unió a la castaña sonriente con su arrendadora debido a los brillantes ojos azules. La otra chica, teniendo ojos oscuros y cabello aun más oscuro, jugó casi tortuosamente con su mente.

Hubo algo de topeteo en la otra habitación y una fuerte colisión que hizo que su cabeza girara con brusquedad en la dirección de la entrada de la cocina. Un distraído grito de, —Estoy bien —casi logró que Sasuke rodara los ojos. Hubo un poco más de arrastre antes de que la viejita regresara con un kit básico de primeros auxilios.

—Aquí está —dijo, asentando la pequeña caja sobre la mesa y jalando su silla hacia Sasuke. Recuperando una par de pincitas, ordenó, —Déjame ver tu mano. Presionando los labios, Sasuke hizo lo que le dijo; un poco cauteloso cuando vio sus manos temblorosas acercarse a su herida. Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, ella fue bastante rápida al sacar las finas esquirlas de cristal.

—Entonces —comenzó, —¿Cómo te sientes estando de regreso en Konoha, hmmm?

—Bien —murmuró, no gustándole para nada la inconsciente mirada inquisitiva de la viejita desconocida frente a él.

—¡No me mientas, chico! —dijo la mujer con una ancha sonrisa. —Me recuerdas mucho a Uchiha Mariko, sabes. Ella hubiera estado lanzando golpes si alguien se atrevía a sellar su chakra.

Sasuke descubrió un sentimiento de shock y curiosidad bañarlo. La pequeña chica en la foto, ahora bloqueada por la viejita sentada frente a él, llegó a pararse frente al ojo de su mente. La curiosidad incrementó y antes de que se pudiera detener, preguntó, —¿Quién?

La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba otra esquirla de cristal.

—No lo conocerías. Ella fue antes de tu tiempo, chico. Sin embargo, fue una gran kunoichi. Fui en suficientes misiones con ella para decir eso. Cuando tú apareciste aquí buscando un departamento, tan asombrosamente parecido a Mariko, ¡casi muero! Es chistoso como funciona el destino, ¿no?

—Hn.

—Ya está —dijo la mujer mientras rociaba otro poco de alcohol en la gasa y limpiaba las cortadas pequeñas. —Deberías ser más cuidadoso.

—¿Qué le sucedió a ella? —preguntó Sasuke, casi exigiéndolo, incapaz de mantener su curiosidad a raya.

—Murió en la Tercera Guerra Ninja —respondió la mujer mientras comenzaba a envolver la venda alrededor de su mano. —No me preocuparía mucho por eso —agregó, su tono sombrío indicando que ella lo había hecho. Metiendo el final de la venda, la mujer soltó la mano de Sasuke para ocuparse de recoger todo. Todo el rato, dijo ella, como si tratara de convencerse a sí misma, —Fue una shinobi hasta la médula. Morir con honor en batalle era la única forma para ella. ¡Luego me contaron que ella murió con una sonrisa en su rostro y no dudo eso ni por un segundo! Puedo imaginar esa creída sonrisa suya

La viejita negó con la cabeza, la nostalgia instalándose con pesadez en su voz.

—Oh, mírame poniéndome toda sentimental —dijo la viejita, sus ojos vidriosos. —¡Mi punto es que tú y ese chico Uzumaki hicieron un gran trabajo al detener esta guerra antes de que pudiera comenzar! He visto suficientes muertes en el tiempo que he vivido.

Sasuke casi se siente asqueado, aunque nunca lo admitiría. ¡Si otra persona le agradecía por hacer algo por esa jodida aldea podría explotar! No fue como si él hubiera tenido intención de proteger a Konoha. No era ni siquiera que creyera que Konoha _mereciera_ protección_… _¿o sí?

Justo como minutos antes, el pensamiento le ganó a Sasuke nada más que una respuesta con rodeos. Konoha, se trató de convencer a sí mismo, podría no merecer protección; pero el País de las Olas no se merecía la persecución que sufrieron. Kazue y su hijo, Fugaku, no se merecían la muerte y esa viejita frente a él ciertamente no parecía albergar ningún deseo enfermizo hacia el Clan Uchiha.

Como olas, los pensamientos cayeron sobre él, hundiéndolo en la verdad; pero era difícil de digerir. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba algún tipo de apoyo. Konoha había maltratado a su Clan. No podía negar el odio que todavía sentía, ¿pero a quién era dirigido? ¿Quién realmente se merecía sufrir su odio? Ciertamente no esta frágil viejita o la mujer y el niño quienes tan sólo le habían ofrecido su bondad, hacia el recuerdo del Clan Uchiha. ¿Cuántos otros rostros existían en Konoha que no veían al Clan Uchiha como un clan impregnado de sangre y odio? Si la aldea hubiera sabido del maltrato hacia el Clan Uchiha, ¿cuántos hubieran estado en contra?

—Tengo que irme —murmuró Sasuke, su mente ahora atormentado. Se sintió con ochos años de nuevo—el mundo derrumbándose a sus pies.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No hay necesidad de quejarse. ¡Ustedes jovencitos siempre tan inquietos! —la viejita arrendadora lo llevó hasta la puerta, Sasuke siguiéndola en algo así como un trance. —Gracias por tu ayuda —dijo mientras él se ponía sus sandalias ninja. —¡Nada más molesto que una luz parpadeante, déjame decirte!

Sasuke no mostró ningún indicio de haberla escuchado. Estuvo demasiado atrapado en sus propias agravaciones como para preocuparse de lo que su viejita arrendadora estaba diciendo mientras abandonaba el complejo de departamentos.

Ahora bañado en la misma luz que él había arreglado, Sasuke descubrió a sus piernas moverse por voluntad propia. No tuvo idea de a dónde exactamente quería ir, pero sí supo que no quería estar en los confines de su departamento—estar atrapado a solas con sus pensamientos.

Cualquier tipo de distracción sería bienvenida, decidió, incluso si era en la forma de los siempre exasperantes civiles de Konoha. El alivio, sin embargo, no fue hallado cuando la misma gente rodeándolo eran el objeto de su angustia. Cada rostro al que él como mucho miraba era grabado a fuego en su mente; una pequeña semilla de duda surgiendo casi al instante. No pudo evitar preguntarse si el hombre castaño que estaba con su familia tenía algún problema con su Clan o si la alegre mujer tratando de atraer clientes le había vendido alguna vez algo al Clan Uchiha.

Fue como si la irritación hubiera crecido diez veces mientras se dirigía a la calle principal—las calles ajetreadas con esos que salían en la tarde. Una familia yendo a cenar. Una pareja viejita dando una caminata. Hermanos caminando de regreso a casa luego de entrenar todo el día.

Fue una difícil escena para Sasuke de digerir.

Así que no lo hizo.

Girando casi por instinto en la siguiente calle, pronto se encontró en una calle menos poblada justo afuera del distrito de tiendas. Dando un vistazo a su alrededor, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo cuando reconoció el lago justo al frente.

Ahí solía haber más árboles, notó inconscientemente.

Habitualmente, se dirigió hacia el recién muelle construido. Sintió como si el símbolo del Clan Uchiha tras su espalda tomara su peso propio mientras más se acercaba al final. Sasuke fácilmente recordó las incontables horas que había pasado trabajando en el jutsu de su Clan mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban en la oscura superficie ondeante del lago—tejedores entrando y saliendo de la rota luz de luna lanzada por los árboles de alrededor, los juncos del lago y las totoras rozando contra el borde del muelle.

Todo era tan familiar y aun así sorprendentemente diferente.

Quizás era un atentado para recordar los suyos propios, pero Sasuke formó fácilmente los sellos de mano tan natural para él como respirar mientras acumulaba chakra en su pecho. En un simple aliento, el lago estuvo encendido con un _katon_. Las llamas reflejándose en orbes negros mientras bajaba la mano de su boca, Sasuke observó con cautivado interés mientras el jutsu morir con un ligero _hiss_.

Tan real y tan fugaz como las llamas, Sasuke escuchó la voz de su papá tan clara como si estuviera parado justo a un lado de él.

_—De ahora en adelante, podrás portar la insignia de la familia sobre tu espalda sin vergüenza._

Fue como si cualquiera pensamiento que lo hubiera agobiado, _torturado_ desde que había regresado a esta infernal aldea, colisionado dentro de él y enroscado por sus extremidades como cuando una fuertemente herida brotaba y sus manos se enroscaban; sus hombros tensándose y su espalda volviéndose rígida.

—¡Qué demonios se supone que haga! —murmuró casi con súplica. Era catártico, admitir su incertidumbre. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, lo dejaba con un sentimiento de desprecio a sí mismo—su estómago revolviéndose y su corazón sintiéndose repulsivamente pesado en su pecho.

Luego escuchó el aparentemente prolongado _clll-ack, clll-ack, clll-ack_ de pasos al final del muelle. Sólo le tomó un segundo para saber quién era mientras el mundo a su alrededor regresaba con brusquedad a la vista.

Naruto siempre tuvo una irritante habilidad de aparecer cuando menos quería verlo.

—¡Oi, deja de presumir! —dijo Naruto alegremente cuando llegó a pararse a lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke bufó, deseando nada más que Naruto lo dejara en paz. Ignorar al rubio, sin embargo, consiguió poco para ganarle su soledad.

—Sabes, creo que entrenas suficiente para una persona —Naruto observó a Sasuke con duda—una engañosa fruncida sin interés no ocultó la inquisitiva mirada del rubio.

—¡Cuántas veces lo tengo que decir para que lo entiendas! —espetó Sasuke. —_No_ somos amigos. Nada cambiará eso. ¡Así que _deja_ de intentar!

Naruto frunció el entrecejo, su ceja juntándose con duda. Dando un vistazo por la colina hacia el camino, dijo, —Sabes, no puedo evitar preguntarme si las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes si hubiéramos hablado antes.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se apretó y estuvo a punto de decirle a Naruto bajo inciertos términos que era un estúpido idiota, pero el rubio no le dio la oportunidad cuando continuó, —Realmente me alegro de conocerte, Sasuke —los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron cuando Naruto lo miró con una inusitada expresión seria. —Sólo desearía no haber estado tan celosa antes. Quizás si no hubiera estado siempre enfocado en tratar de ser mejor que tú, hubiera entendido que realmente no éramos tan iguales como pensé. Ambos estábamos solos, pero tú tenías razón. No sabía lo que era perder a alguien, pero ya lo sé ahora. Entiendo tu dolor, Sasuke. Entiendo tu odio, pero destruir Konoha no arreglará nada. Todo lo que estarías haciendo sería esparcir ese odio.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes y en un destello de movimiento tomó el cuello de la playera de Naruto mientras comentaba de forma despectiva, —¡Esto no es de tu jodida incumbencia, así que _CÁLLATE_!

—Prometí que te ayudaría… —dijo Naruto rígidamente antes de que Sasuke lo soltara con un enojado empujón.

—¡Al hacer qué! —lo retó. —¡No seas tan idiota! ¡La única forma de liberar a mi Clan es cortando _cada_ lazo con este jodido lugar! ¡Al deshacerse de _todos_ lo que alguna vez degradaron al Clan Uchiha!

—¿Y realmente crees que todos en Konoha son culpables? —preguntó Naruto. Mirando a Sasuke directo a los ojos, dijo con reverencia, —Porque sólo he escuchado a la gente hablar con respeto para el Clan Uchiha—el genio clan ninja.

—No sabes nada —murmuró Sasuke cuando miró hacia el lago con incertidumbre grabada en la arruga entre sus cejas.

—Hay más de una forma para corregir las cosas —persistió Naruto.

—¡No! —Sasuke dirigió al instante una mirada fulminante a Naruto, su Sharingan ahora activo por voluntad propia. —¡No hay otra forma! ¡Sólo deja de hablar, cállate! ¡No sabes nada! ¡No entiendes ni una sola jodida cosa! ¡Nada los traerá de regreso, Naruto, _nada_! ¡Y _no_ me sentaré y permitiré que sus muertes se queden sin castigar!

—Sólo piensa en esto, Sasuke…

_—¡Ya lo hice! _—gritó Sasuke, los pensamientos que habían estado circulando en su mente todo el día regresando con una venganza. —Yo… —hizo una pausa Sasuke, presionó sus labios y trató de ignorar su deteriorada convicción.

En verdad había estado pensando en su venganza, en todo. Eso era precisamente el problema.

—Un día, cuando no estés tan enojado, realmente creo que te arrepentirás —murmuró Naruto, su tono de simpatía tan sólo mosqueando a Sasuke aun más—fue el último empujón que lo hizo colapsar.

_—¡DE LO ÚNICO QUE ME ARREPIENTO ES DE HABER MATADO A MI HERMANO!_

Sasuke tomó una fuerte inhalada de aire, sus ojos ensanchándose con la confesión. La desesperación lo inundó al instante cuando la verdad de la declaración fue asimilada.

Había matado a su hermano.

No era un hecho que hubiera ignorado, pero se había permitido estar tan concentrado en su obsesión con la venganza que había conseguido extinguir la realidad de la muerte de Itachi—evitar el corazón del asunto.

—Sasuke…

La mandíbula de Sasuke se apretó dolorosamente fuerte cuando Naruto extendió una consoladora mano hacia su hombro. Furioso, se quitó la extremidad de un manotazo.

—¡Detente! Sólo… yo…

Sin importar a dónde mirara, todo lo que Sasuke podía ver era la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano antes de que muriera—la sangre goteando de la alzada comisura de los labios de Itachi.

Sasuke sintió el dolor incrementarse dentro de él. Su estómago alojándose en su garganta, murmuró en silencio, —No lo sabía. Nunca me lo dijo. Pensé que…

Apretando los labios, Sasuke se giró antes de que otra palabra pudiera salir de su boca. Pudo sentir los ojos inquisitivos de Naruto en su espalda cuando dio pasos rígidos a través del muelle, el dolor inundándolo.

Sin embargo, no lo podía dejar escaparse, no lo dejaría. No todavía. No hasta que le diera a su familia la paz que se merecían. Sus puños se apretaron a sus costados, ojos cerrándose fuertemente y dientes apretados, Sasuke estaba temblando con las agudas emociones envolviéndolo—su agonía casi palpable en el silencio.

Ascendiendo las escaleras que dirigían al camino, Sasuke no estuvo exactamente seguro de qué lo había incentivado a mirar sobre su hombro hacia el muelle; Naruto todavía parado ahí, ojos azules encontrándose con los suyos con una fiera determinación. Lo que el rubio idiota probablemente quería hacer ver como una confirmación reiterada fue sólo burla para Sasuke, pero no ignoró la irritación. Le dio la bienvenida, la abrazó incluso, sobre la desesperación; cualquiera cosa era mejor que la desgarradora emoción.

Con nada más que una prominente mirada fruncida, Sasuke giró su cabeza al frente y metió sus puños en los bolsillo—no dándole otra mirada a Naruto.

Regresando hacia la sección residencial de Konoha, los ojos distantes de Sasuke estuvieron fijos en el camino. Frunció el entrecejo cuando la conversación se repitió en su mente. Un interminable círculo de palabras que deseó no haber escuchado—palabras que simplemente no podía ignorar.

_'¿Realmente crees que todos en Konoha son culpables?'_

Las palabras resonaron fuertemente en su mente. Era una pregunta tan simple, notó. Sí o no. No había engaño, no había un secreto oculto sobre eso. ¿Acaso no había decidido ya que Kazue y Fugaku eran inocentes a sus ojos? ¿Acaso no había decidido que su veterana arrendadora no era culpable de degradar el Clan Uchiha? Quizás podían ser sólo tres personas, pero eran tres personas cuya sangre no quería en sus manos… ¿pero cuánto peso tenían sus vidas contras las muchas otras incontables que manchaban el apellido Uchiha?

Girando en la siguiente esquina, pensó que esa pregunta había sido finalmente respondida. Creyó que sólo pudo ser el destino lo que lo hizo tropezarse con la escena que vio.

Dos chunin caminando por la calle principal de la que él había girado estaban hablando bastante fuera sobre la amenaza de la cuarta guerra ninja, una que había terminado prematuramente gracias a Naruto y a él. Su curiosidad sólo se espoleó más cuando mencionaron al Clan Uchiha.

No había logrado atrapar del todo lo que siguió, —No es sorprendente que fuera Uchiha Madara el que estuviera dirigiendo esta cosa, uno nunca…

Con sólo una muy buena suposición de lo que podría estar hablando de su Clan, Sasuke saltó hasta el techo más cercano, dispuesto en atraparlos deshonrando al Clan Uchiha—en probar que Naruto estaba equivocado.

Dispuesto en mantener la culpa apuntada hacia Konoha.

—Ya sé —respondió uno. —Uno no puede creer que Hokage-sama dejara entrar a Uchiha Sasuke a esta aldea. Nunca nada bueno ha venido del Clan Uchiha. Simplemente deberíamos cortar las de perder mientras llevamos la delantera.

—¿Qué esperabas? Él era el alumno de Hokage-sama. Todos vimos esto venir. Si _realmente _hubiéramos sido afortunados, él hubiera muerto junto a ese hermano traidor suyo.

—Sí, quizás —el hombre se encogió de hombros antes de agregar, —Sin embargo, todavía creo que debemos considerarnos afortunados de que se hubiera hecho siquiera cargo de Itachi. Siempre he dicho que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su lamentable trasero regresara y tratara de matar al resto de la aldea. Y no soy tan estúpido para pensar que no hubiera hecho un serio daño. Pudo haber sido alguien jodido, pero se necesita un serio poder para eliminar al Clan Uchiha.

La mirada fulminante de Sasuke sólo se volvió más amenazante cuando la conversación continuó. Luego de escuchar a los shinobi de segunda en la calle de abajo despedazar el nombre de su hermano, Sasuke sintió una desenfrenada furia dispersarse a través de él. Avivado por nada más que sus cegadoras emociones, Sasuke canalizó chakra sin fuerza alguna hasta su brazo. Olvidándose de los sellos de chakra, estuvo esperando el brillo familiar de luz no un ligero crujido cuando su mano tuvo un hormigueo.

—Tch.

Silenciosamente saltando de su percha en una azotea, Sasuke enroscó su puño alrededor de su Kusanagi—completamente decidido a matar a esos dos shinobi. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera como mucho desenvainar su arma, un amenazador chasquido de los nudillos de alguien llamaron su atención.

Su cabeza haciendo un movimiento brusco al instante para identificar la fuente, Sasuke estuvo sorprendido de ver a Sakura quien tenía una furiosa mirada fulminante dirigida a los dos chunin. Sus manos enroscándose fuertemente a sus lados y sus brazos casi temblando del enojo, reflejó esa misma furia que estaba dispersándose a través de él.

Ambos chunin se detuvieron en seco, sus rostros tornándose blancos cuando observaron a la aprendiz de la Godaime. Curioso, Sasuke se adentró entre dos tiendas, ojos rojos perforando a través de la oscuridad mientras observaba a Sakura acercarse; sus pasos calmados, el _clack – clack – clack _de sus sandalias ninja repicando ominosamente.

En un cerrar de ojos, Sakura se había acercado y tomado del cuello de las playeras a ambos shinobis. Tirando a los hombres mayores hacia abajo para que así estuvieran a nivel con ella, Sakura escarmentó, —¡Idiotas ignorantes! —dando un vistazo a los dos, sus ojos jade perforando, dijo sombría, —¡No tienen absolutamente idea de lo que están hablando! ¡Uchiha Itachi sacrificó _todo_ por Konoha! ¡Hizo más por esta aldea de lo que ustedes dos algunas vez sabrán! ¡_Sin mencionar _que ese mismo Clan que ustedes están insultando ayudó a construir a Konoha desde los cimientos! ¡_Enserio_ necesito explicarles a ustedes idiotas que ellos son la mitad de la razón de porqué Konoha se precia de ser una de las cinco Grandes Aldeas Ninja! —dándole a cada uno una mordaz fulminada, Sakura amenazó, —Si escuchó que alguno de los dos _se mofa _como mucho del apellido Uchiha, puedo asegurarles personalmente que los estaré viendo en el hospital. _¡Queda claro!_

Tragando, uno asintió mientras el otro balbuceaba, —S-sí, señora.

Cuando fueron liberados, ambos tropezaron ligeramente antes de rodear apresuradamente a Sakura—nada más que un vistazo abandonándolos.

Los ojos de Sasuke los siguieron hasta que desaparecieron al dar la vuelta en la siguiente esquina—su mano agarrando fuertemente el declive de la hoja todo el tiempo. Estaba seguro que hubiera dado caza a esos dos hombres y degollar sus gargantas si no hubiera sido por la enigmática forma de Sakura parada inmóvil ante él. La defensa de la kunoichi de Itachi, de su Clan, fue inesperada; tanto así, que Sasuke no tuvo idea de qué pensar.

Estaba consciente de que Naruto lo había perdonado y estaba más que dispuesto a darle la bienvenida de regreso a Konoha, pero no pensó que Sakura quisiera siquiera mirarlo y mucho menos defender a su familia después de todo lo que había ocurrido—después de haber estado completamente preparado para matarla.

No sólo preparado, notó con una desconcertada fruncida, sino completamente decidido a realizar esa acción. Pensando de regreso en sus atentados, Sasuke escasamente pudo recordar algún tipo de razón. Todo lo que pudo recordar fue esa burlona insignia de la hoja tan orgullosamente puesta sobre su cabeza—un agudo deseo de borrar esa petulante mirada de su rostro. Pensándolo ahora, Sasuke se dio cuenta que no había ni un sólo signo de petulancia en ella durante ese encuentro. Ella había estado llorando, había declarado que abandonaría a Konoha por él.

_'Un día, cuando no estés tan enojado, realmente creo que te arrepentirás.'_

La mandíbula de Sasuke se crispó cuando las palabras de Naruto emergieron, sus ojos entrecerrándose con agitación. ¿Estaría arrepintiéndose de la muerte de Sakura al momento? Liberando el agarre en su chokutō, Sasuke se preguntó si este momento hubiera siquiera llegado a pasar. ¿Qué tan diferente hubiera sido su pelea con Naruto si le hubiera quitado la vida a Sakura? ¿Qué tan diferente hubiera sido el castigo de Kakashi?

Saliendo de las sombras, los ojos de Sasuke se mantuvieron fijos en la borrosa figura de Sakura mientras la curiosidad adornaba su expresión—una diferente pregunta ante todo en su mente.

A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, ¿por qué Sakura incluso estaría dispuesta, estaría interesada, en defender a su familia?

* * *

.

Btw, no está editado este capítulo. Nop. La desesperación me ha ganado para subirlo antes de editarlo.

¿Se quejaban de la extensión de los capítulos? Pues aquí tienen.

Heh-well. Creí que nunca lo terminaría. Tan largo.

Además, algo pesado por el contenido. Uno de los capítulos con más trascendencia. Creo.

12 días después del último subido. Nada mal. Para lo floja que he andado. XD

.

Oigan, hace tiempo me mostraron un artículo sobre por qué el sasusaku es posible. Y porqué no funcionarían otras parejas como el narusaku y el sasunaru. Está analizado de forma, a mi ver, bastante objetiva y pues quería compartirlo con ustedes. Está en inglés, pero traduje la primera parte y está en mi wordpress. Y el link a mi wordpress está en mi página principal. (:

Sólo por si quieren echarle un vistazo. Enserio está muy hermoso y muy inspirador:D

.

¡Muchas gracias a todo aquel ser que lee esta historia! ¡Son unos verdaderos dulces de leche! (:

.

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche de día de reyes?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	12. Compañeros

.

.

**Capítulo Doce  
**_Compañeros_

Sasuke tenía una fastidiosa pregunta en su mente: _¿Por qué?_ Entre toda la incertidumbre rodeando el mérito de Konoha, Sasuke descubrió que no podía soportar la irritación de más incógnitas; y la confusión de la defensa de Sakura por su familia lo molestaba.

Así que esa mañana después de que dejara su departamento para ir al campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke tomó la decisión de ir al hospital en cambio. No tenía idea si Sakura estaba siquiera ahí, pero no podía encontrar en él el sólo dejar de lado su curiosidad. Luego de ponderar un sinfín de preguntas que parecían no tener respuesta, no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de encontrar algo de claridad. Cuando la vislumbró a lo largo del camino antes de siquiera llegar al hospital, Sasuke sólo pudo preguntarse por la coincidencia.

Se detuvo en el momento en que notó su cabello rosa. Con su expresión tan indiferente como siempre, Sasuke se preguntó cuál sería la mejor manera de acercarse a ella. Brevemente consideró preguntarle simplemente, pero la desconfianza rápidamente desechó la idea. No podía estar seguro de que ella no fuera a decir algo para aplacarlo—ya asumiendo que ella era tan tontamente ingenua como Naruto en su creencia de que las cosas regresarían a como eran antes.

En medio de su cavilación, Sakura lo observó con brevedad. Inquisitivamente, él observó su reacción—buscando algo que pudiera traicionar el pensamiento de Sakura, algo que pudiera indicar una forma de obtener la respuesta que él quería.

Su reacción fue instantánea. Ella desvió la mirada luego de que sus ojos se ensancharan y sus pasos se tornaran rígidos. Él frunció el entrecejo, inseguro de porqué ella giró la cabeza para que su cabello escondiera su rostro. Sus ojos la siguieron cuando ella fue acercándose, recordando su agrio humor en Ichiraku's. Recordó su obvia molestia con Naruto. No era algo exactamente nuevo y no le había prestado mucha atención ya que su mente estuvo estancada con su encuentro con Kazue y Fugaku.

Pensándolo bien ahora, ella había estado inusualmente callada ese día; y, mientras ella pasaba de él sin otra mirada, Sasuke descubrió una curiosidad más profunda desarrollándose. Todavía quería saber los motivos de Sakura al defender a su familia, pero aun más que eso, no pudo negar que su peculiar comportamiento lo desconcertaba.

Mientras Naruto, tan irritante en su familiaridad, lo conseguía molestar, esta desconocida Sakura también lo hacía.

Ella había acabado de pasar de él cuando todo esto creció dentro de él y lo incentivó a hablar. Imparcialmente, sin ningún rastro de emoción, se giró hacia ella y dijo, —Sakura.

Notó la ligera tensión que subió por su espalda mientras daba un paso inseguro antes de detenerse. Cuando ella se giró, medio encarándolo, Sasuke sólo pudo pensar que ella parecía como si estuviera escudándose.

Hubo un significativo silencio cuando Sakura lo observó. Esperó a que ella dijera algo—Sakura siempre tenía algo que decir—pero cuando permaneció callada, su fría expresión pobremente disfrazando su incomodidad, a Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea. Quería entender los motivos de Sakura, la razón para defender a su familia y porqué ella lo observaba con cautela. No le importaba escuchar sus palabras insignificantes. No confiaba en que ella fuera honesta con él, pero si había una cosa que Sasuke entendía, eso era a un oponente en batalla—los ataques traicionando los pensamientos de uno, el intercambio de puños iluminando.

Con un tono deliberado, dijo cortantemente, —Pelea conmigo.

No estuvo sorprendido del momentáneo silencio por parte de ella mientras esta le daba un somero vistazo, la confusión instalándose en sus cejas. Ella abrió la boca una vez, lista para decir algo pero rápidamente la cerró y su mirada se desvió. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ligeramente. Había esperado algún tipo de interrogatorio por su parte a estas alturas—su silencio intencional comenzando a frustrarlo.

Su respuesta, sin embargo, lo dejó molesto.

—No —dijo con brusquedad—su tono siendo duro mientras se giraba para continuar con su camino.

—¿Por qué? —exigió, el encuentro sólo creciendo tras su previa curiosidad.

Sakura se detuvo, un duro suspiro escapando de ella. Sonó algo así como a una risa de incredulidad. Cuando finalmente se giró hacia él, su conducta cautelosa ya había desaparecido—una furiosa mirada fulminante reemplazándola al pararse con atrevimiento frente a él.

—¡Trataste de _matarme,_ Sasuke! —casi gritó. Mirando brevemente a algún dueño de las tiendas, presuntamente para ver si había atraído atención no deseada, Sakura bajó su voz y siseó, _—¡Dos veces!_

Sasuke se tornó defensivo con la acusación, la situación entera mosquéandolo, refutó, —Yo recuerdo que tú también hiciste exactamente lo mismo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza con irónica diversión, su expresión traicionando su furia. —¿Y también recuerdas como _no pude_? Tú ni siquiera _dudaste._ Si no fuera por Naruto y Kakashi… —Sakura se detuvo, sus ojos hacia abajo ante el peso del recuerdo antes de que algo volviera a encender su enojo. —Así que _no_, no quiero pelear contigo. ¡Ni siquiera te quiero mirar! —acusadoramente escupió, —¡Naruto podrá confiar en ti, pero yo como un demonio que no lo hago!

Luego de una mirada mordaz, Sakura se giró sobre sus talones y se fue. Furioso, Sasuke la observó irse con una mirada fulminante, sus manos apretándose fuertemente a los costados.

Inútilmente siendo desdeñoso, —Molesta —metió sus manos en los bolsillos. Su expresión sombría haciendo eco de su deplorable humor, Sasuke sólo pudo ansiar dar rienda suelta a su frustración con algo de entrenamiento pesado. Sin embargo, el prospecto de repasar posiciones básicas de espada pareció ser por mucho escaso. La noción lo incitó a dirigirse hacia el departamento de Naruto. A pesar de su desprecio por el rubio, Sasuke supo que luchar contra un oponente imaginario simplemente no funcionaría.

* * *

Hábilmente evadiendo un _katon_, Naruto no tuvo alguna pista de porqué Sasuke le pidió pelear con él. Aunque le hubiera gustado tomarlo como un buen signo, no pudo negar que el mal humor en el que había estado Sasuke la noche anterior no pareció haber desaparecido. En todo caso, parecía estar peor.

Entonces, siendo que él era curioso, Naruto desvió una arremetida de shuriken sin esfuerzo alguno y comprometió a Sasuke en una batalla de corto alcance. A pesar de que no era su estilo de lucha, le dio la oportunidad de decir, —Sabes, si quieres hablar…

El rostro de Sasuke se retorció con enojo al gruñir de forma indescifrable y agarrar expertamente la muñeca de Naruto—el rubio habiendo traído un kunai en un ancho arco, a punto de dejar un cortada a lo largo del brazo de Sasuke. Con un movimiento fluido, Sasuke trajo su otro brazo y agarró por debajo el codo de Naruto; la agregada ventaja permitiéndole tirar a Naruto de espaldas. Recomponiéndose del contraataque al convertir su caída en una voltereta y llegando a caer de cuclillas, Naruto encontró que la careciente respuesta sólo empeoró su suposición de que algo había ocurrido.

Sus cejas juntándose con concentración, Naruto creó tres _kage bunshin _cuando Sasuke desenvainó su chokutō. Uno de los tres clones, de inmediato yéndose hacia Sasuke, fue rápidamente lidiado con un simple corte agraciado de la Kusanagi de Sasuke. Viendo la apertura, los dos clones se apresuraron hacia él. Sasuke se giró fuertemente sobre sus talones, evadiendo fácilmente a uno de los clones y tomando rápidamente la ofensiva al aterrizar un golpe preciso con el mango de su chokutō en la parte trasera de la cabeza del Naruto falso. Realizando el movimiento, Sasuke dirigió su chokutō hacia el último clon.

Sonriendo abiertamente cuando Sasuke lo buscó por el campo de entrenamiento, Naruto se tiró del cielo—el sol detrás de él funcionando como una luz cegadora. Sasuke apenas consiguió dar un traspié, girándose con descuido para evadir un kunai. Tomando ventaja de su posición desequilibrada, Naruto llegó a él con un simple golpe. Logrando por poco recomponerse, Sasuke atrapó el puño de Naruto.

Con una sonrisa petulante, Naruto reprendió, —Casi te tuve.

Sasuke lo fulminó, rompiendo el punto muerto al torcer contundentemente el brazo de Naruto. Torciendo su puño para liberarse, Naruto saltó hacia atrás, poniendo una pequeña distancia entre los dos.

Frunciendo por la continua hostilidad de Sasuke, Naruto dijo, —Ya lo capté. Estás enojado, pero no creo que intentar darme una paliza vaya ayudar. Realmente deberías hablar sobre…

Sasuke meramente continuó con su mirada fulminante, el mismo enojo detrás de su ataque llegando por la mirada. Con un irritado, —Tch —Sasuke envainó su chokutō y arremetió contra Naruto.

Con ojos ensanchados, Naruto tomó una posición defensiva de cuclillas. Ir directo hacia un oponente nunca había sido el estilo de Sasuke. Incluso con su chakra sellado, atacar con nada más que sus puños era una rareza. Esperando que fuera algún tipo de diversión, Naruto estuvo sorprendido cuando Sasuke rápidamente cerró el espacio entre ellos con una velocidad asombrosa. El shock de semejante ataque le dio a Sasuke la ventaja al proseguir con un golpe.

Conectó con la mandíbula de Naruto mientras este tropezaba hacia atrás.

La confusión y la frustración ahora arruinando su expresión, Naruto dijo con seriedad, —Lo capto, de acuerdo. Estás mosqueado, pero…

Dudosamente presionando los labios, Naruto dijo con gentileza, —No te castigues de esta forma Sasuke. Itachi, él no quería que fueras miserable. Él no quería…

—_¡No hables sobre Itachi! _—gritó Sasuke. —¡Estoy enfermo y cansado de escuchar tus palabras vacías! Dijiste que me ayudarías a vengar mi Clan —con una risa burlona, Sasuke dijo, —Felicidades, estás haciendo un_ gran _trabajo.

A pesar de su deseo por asegurarle a Sasuke que mantendría su promesa, Naruto encontró que no podía. Después de todo, Sasuke tenía razón. Realmente no había hecho nada.

Viendo a Sasuke irse furioso, Naruto decidió que simplemente tendría que cambiar eso.

* * *

—¿Entiendes lo que acabas de pedirme que haga?

Kakashi estaba observando a Naruto pensativamente. El rubio no flaqueó ni un momento cuando asintió.

Suspirando, Kakashi bajó la mirada hacia un folder sentado entre todo el desorden de papeleo en su mesa. Su postura descuidada y la expresión distante dieron la impresión de que a él realmente no le importó lo que Naruto dijo, pero estaba pensando en eso más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Estaba yendo tan lejos como para incluso considerarlo.

Había visto a Sasuke ir de un enojón niño de doce años a un shinobi que entendía el valor del trabajo en equipo. Había visto a Sasuke arriesgar su vida por sus compañeros, por sus amigos. Crear sus lazos con el Equipo Siete le habían dado a Sasuke un propósito aparte de su Clan. ¿Quién decía que eso no podía ocurrir de nuevo?

A pesar del destello de esperanza, Kakashi se obligó a dejarlo de lado. Se obligó a pensar en la situación objetivamente y sin preferencias. Con el enojo de Sasuke ahora dirigido a la misma cosa que Kakashi estaba encargado de proteger, sabía que no podía sopesar en sus propias suposiciones.

Alzando el folder, Kakashi lo abrió y leyó. —Uchiha Sasuke accedió a cenar en Ichiraku's con Uzumaki Naruto —mirando por encima del reporte, Kakashi preguntó, —¿Cómo fue eso?

Naruto frunció el entrecejo. —Muy bien.

—Naruto —dijo Kakashi con advertencia.

—Pudo haber ido mejor —admitió Naruto. —¡Al menos fue! Además, ¡sólo ha estado en la aldea por una semana!

Kakashi negó con la cabeza al tirar el reporte de nuevo en su mesa con un desalentado _plop_. —Ya han pasado tres semanas. Y él no ha hecho nada para intentar reconectarse. Lo que me lleva a creer que él no quiere estar aquí. Todo lo que hace es entrenar, Naruto, y no pienso que sea muy difícil descubrir para qué está entrenando.

—¡Es por eso que tenemos que probarle que Konoha no es mala! —refutó Naruto. —Él cree que todos en esta aldea odian al Clan Uchiha. Necesita algo que le demuestre que eso no es cierto, que Konoha no dejara simplemente de lado la Masacre Uchiha.

—Pero lo que me estás pidiendo, no tengo la autoridad para hacer eso.

—¿No hay algo que puedas hacer? ¿Alguien con quien pudieras hablar o alguna forma para…

—Me estás pidiendo derrocar al Consejo, Naruto. Eso no es algo que se haga de la noche a la mañana.

—Pero es posible —dijo Naruto con esperanza.

Kakashi suspiró, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás para descansar sobre su silla. ¿En qué había estado pensado al aceptar ser Hokage? Quizás debería hablar con Tsunade para reconsiderar su retiro…

—¿Kakashi? —preguntó Naruto con impaciencia.

Enderezando su postura, Kakashi dijo, —Tomaría algo de tiempo, pero quizás…

—¡Estoy seguro que encontrarás algo! —dijo Naruto con confianza. —¡Eres el Hokage después de todo!

—Qué afortunado soy —masculló Kakashi, mientras veía la enorme sonrisa aparecer en el rostro de Naruto—ese contagioso optimismo llegándole a él. Después de todo, no podía negar que la Masacre Uchiha iba contra el mismo fundamento de las creencias de Konohagakure. La corrupción del Consejo no era algo a lo que él hubiera sido ignorante y quizás esto era lo mejor para la aldea entera; y si eso apaciguaba el enojo de Sasuke, ¿no sería también eso beneficioso para Konoha?

—No puedo prometer nada —dijo Kakashi, la sonrisa de Naruto ensanchándose con anticipación, —Pero veré qué puedo hacer.

* * *

La pelea de Sasuke con Naruto sólo había incrementado su enojo y su pesado entrenamiento el resto de la tarde no lo distrajo en lo más mínimo. Al repasar el manejo básico de espada y taijutsu le dieron una salida para su sombrío humor, pero no hizo nada para aminorarlo.

Parado en medio de uno de los campos de entrenamiento, un suave agarre en su chokutō, Sasuke de inmediato se puso alerta cuando un signo de chakra apareció detrás de él. Aunque su expresión estuvo controlada, su agarre endurecido sobre su chokutō y la tensión ahora en sus hombros traicionaron su incomodidad. Mirando sobre su hombro, Sasuke fulminó a Kakashi. Su antiguo sensei estaba sonriendo, un obvio intento de aplacar a Sasuke mientras decía inconscientemente, —Entrenando un poco por lo que veo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Sasuke, ahora girándose para mirar a Kakashi—todavía un agarre sin color sobre la empuñadura de su chokutō.

—Sólo salí a dar una vuelta.

Sasuke bufó, rápidamente envainando su chokutō mientras mantenía un ojo sobre Kakashi. Se debatió en simplemente irse, una forma suficientemente simple para evitar lo que sea que estuviera obviamente en la mente de su antiguo sensei, pero los sellos de chakra en su muñeca lo obligaron a deshacerse de ideas perjudiciales mientras decía, apenas conteniendo la irritación, —¿Necesitas algo?

—Naruto me pidió derrocar al Consejo —dijo Kakashi, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon al observar a Kakashi. No estuvo muy seguro de porqué su estómago se tornó pesado al preguntar, —¿Y?

—Hay más de una forma para vengar al apellido Uchiha —replicó Kakashi. Sasuke sólo se irritó cuando él empezó a hablar en círculos. —El pasado de tu Clan reside en ti, Sasuke, pero también lo hace su futuro. No tires eso a la basura si no tienes que hacerlo. Si quieres retribución, entonces dame algo de tiempo. Matar a todos lo que piensas que le hicieron daño a tu Clan sólo manchara aun más el apellido Uchiha. Tú sabes eso tan bien como yo.

Sasuke miró al piso, una confundida mirada fulminante arruinando su expresión. —Por qué debería confiar en ti —murmuró, inseguro de qué pensar a esas alturas.

—Ambos perdimos todo una vez, Sasuke —mirando hacia el cielo, Kakashi dijo con una sonrisa, —Ambos obtuvimos una segunda oportunidad. Le debo mucho a tres mocosos genin y no los quiero ver sufrir como lo han estado haciendo.

Sasuke ya no pudo seguir mirando a Kakashi—los pensamientos que se habían vuelto su compañero girándose hacia las palabras de su antiguo sensei.

Kakashi suspiró cuando Sasuke permaneció callado. —Sólo piensa en esto, Sasuke. Piensa en lo que verdaderamente puedes hacer por tu Clan.

Sasuke fulminó cuando Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo, sus palabras tocando fibra sensible. La idea de cualquier tipo de futuro era intimidante. Había estado tan enfocado en ganar venganza para su Clan que ni siquiera había pensado en restaurarlo alguna vez de regreso a su antigua gloria; ¿pero realmente podía simplemente ignorar todo el daño que había tenido lugar? ¿podría alguna vez el Clan Uchiha ser restaurado verdaderamente con sus lazos con Konoha todavía intactos?

¿Podría él vivir con eso?

Los pensamientos no siendo bien aceptados, Sasuke dejó el campo de entrenamiento—todavía tan frustrado como había estado antes. No tenía idea de qué camino elegir o qué sería lo mejor para su Clan, pero sí sabía que no sería capaz de conseguir nada con los sellos de chakra todavía puestos.

_'Cuando sean removidos'_, pensó, '_sabré qué hacer'_.

* * *

.

Meh. Estoy de muy buen humor. Comí sushi hoy. Mi platillo favorito, para quién no sabía.

Eso me dio narufuerza y sasuenergía para actualizar hoy.

¿Anyone happy?

Y sí, _habrá_ sasusaku. Pero todavía no es el momento. Bueno. Al menos no dentro de unos cuantos capítulos más. Sasuke tiene que pasar primero por tooooda la fase de aceptación y superar la de la negación.

.

Pheww. Ayer vi Road to Ninja. No me quejo, no estuvo mal. Pero sí me la imaginé un poco... diferente. Por no encontrar una palabra adecuada.

Heh, además, he estado viendo todo el día las batallas más épicas/trascendentales de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Hay una persona en youtube que editó las batallas y cada una se ve de corrido, sin tener que cambiar de capítulo. Eso es muy homes.

Me recuerda porqué me gusta esta serie. :3

.

¡Muchas gracias a todo aquel ser que lee esta historia! ¡Son unos verdaderos chocolates! (:

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una sasugalleta o un sasupeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	13. Juntos

.

.

**Capítulo Trece  
**_Juntos_

Finalmente llegando al final de su turno, Sakura estuvo extremadamente cansada al abandonar el hospital. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que salió por la puerta, un arrebato de adrenalina se disparó a través de sus venas. Parado en frente del hospital estaba Naruto; y por la mirada en su rostro, ella supo que él había estado esperándola. Cuando él se acercó y pregunto, —¿Podemos hablar? —Sakura fue tomada desprevenida por la seriedad en su tono.

De forma evasiva, Sakura respondió, —Estoy cansada, Naruto.

—Entiendo. Sólo dame de aquí a tu casa. ¿Por favor, Sakura-chan?

—¿Esto se trata de Sasuke?

Naruto se rascó la parte trasera de su cuello con nerviosismo. —Sí.

Sakura dejó salir un pesado suspiro. No estaba con el humor para hablar sobre Sasuke, pero había comenzado a digerir el hecho de que él hubiera regresado. Después de su encuentro con él el otro día, Sakura se dio cuenta que no podía correr del hecho de que él estuviera de regreso en Konoha. Tomando un profundo respiro, trató de estabilizar sus nervios. Quería a su equipo de regreso. Eso no había cambiado pero sabía que eso nunca ocurriría si ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Con su determinación fortaleciéndose, Sakura supo que necesitaba darle a Naruto una oportunidad—darle al Equipo Siete una oportunidad. Las palabras de Tsunade ahora tan claras en su mente como el día en que su sensei las dijo: _'Tienes un oportunidad de recuperar finalmente a tu equipo, Sakura. No abandones ese sueño…'_

—¿Me contarás todo? —dijo con severidad, una mirada decidida en sus ojos. —¿Me contarás lo que dijiste para traerlo de regreso y que estás planeando?

—Lo prometo.

Suspiró, concedió, —De acuerdo. De aquí a mi casa.

Con un asentamiento de cabeza, Naruto comenzó a caminar—sus hombros cuadrados y una mirada inusitadamente madura en sus ojos. Ella le dio un momento de pausa antes de llegar a su lado e igualar el ritmo de sus pasos. Esperó a que Naruto hablara, pero el silencio se extendió mientras sus pasos sonaban raramente fuerte en los oídos de Sakura. El silencio prolongado perturbó a Sakura. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Naruto que lo olvidara, la ansiedad instalándose pesadamente en sus entrañas, cuando él finalmente abrió la boca.

—¿Kakashi te puso al corriente con todo lo relacionado a Itachi y la Masacre Uchiha? —preguntó, sus ojos azules viendo el suelo con desaliento.

—Sí.

Todavía podía recordar el sentimiento de vacío en su estómago cuando Kakashi le reveló la verdad. De alguna forma tuvo sentido el cambio en Sasuke y al mismo tiempo la confundió. ¿Cómo es que Sasuke podía simplemente ir en contra de los deseos de su hermano como lo había hecho? ¿Cómo es que podía rechazar todo lo que Itachi había defendido y aun así asegurar luchar por su honor?

No lo entendía.

—Itachi me confrontó antes de morir —los ojos de Naruto permanecieron fijados en la camino delantes de ellos. —No fue si no hasta que Madara nos dijo por qué Itachi había hecho… —Naruto se detuvo, frunció los labios con duda antes de decidirse por lo ambiguo, —…_eso_ que entendí lo que estaba tratando de decir. De alguna manera él supo que Sasuke sería obligado a tomar la decisión entre el bien y el mal, entre su odio y el perdón. Me dijo que Sasuke todavía era puro, que él podría convertirse en lo que sea.

—Me mantuve pensando, 'si tan sólo hubiéramos llegado una minutos antes de la pelea con su hermano, entonces quizás él no estaría tan perdido en todo este odio' —el tono de Naruto se llenó de remordimiento antes de que sus ojos, ahora encendidos con ímpetu, parpadearan hacia Sakura—sus brazos extendidos abiertamente dentro de su entusiasmo. —¡Pero eso es todo! Sasuke está perdido, Sakura-chan. Está confundido y su mundo ha sido puesto patas arriba —Naruto dejó salir un pesado suspiro al esconder las manos detrás de su cabeza y murmurar, —Itachi ahora es el chico bueno y Konoha es el villano pero no es tan blanco y negro, ¿sabes? Creo que eso es lo que más lo está estropeando, así que él está haciendo todo lo que puede para sobrellevarlo. Está rechazando todo lo que interfiera con su mundo en blanco y negro. Tenemos que sacarlo de esto; tenemos que demostrarle que Konoha no es mala.

Los ojos de Naruto se fueron desenfocando al entrecerrarse lentamente por pensar. Sus palabras fueron duras de asimilar para Sakura. Pensando en eso, ¿no había Sasuke tomado ya su decisión? ¿no había decidido ya que Konoha era mala? ¿cómo podían quitarle ese idea? Sasuke siempre había sido terco pero ella no podía negar la inquebrantable convicción en la voz de Naruto—las cosas aparentemente imposibles que ella lo había visto lograr.

Naruto se detuvo de repente, ligeramente confundiendo a Sakura antes de que la compresion se insertara y divisara su casa. Mirando con duda de nuevo a Naruto, fue tomada desprevenida al descubrir sus ojos encontrarse con los de ella—los orbes azules enfatizando la sinceridad en sus palabras.

—¿Quieres saber lo que le dije para hacerlo regresar? Le dije que lo ayudaría a obtener su venganza. Y sabes qué, ahora sé cómo lo voy hacer. Voy a cambiar el cómo este mundo funciona. Voy a cambiar el odio que incentiva al mundo shinobi —los labios de Naruto se alzaron en una sonrisa boba, sus ojos arrugándose cuando dijo con una ligera risa, —Pero no soy tan tonto como para pensar que puedo hacer algo así de la noche a la mañana y Sasuke… él está dolido, Sakura-chan. Así que lo único que puedo hacer ahora por él es demostrarle que no está solo. Y prometo ya no volver a esconder nada de ti. Eres importante para mí y también eres importante para él. ¿Así que me ayudarás?

Sakura frunció los labios al pillar la expresión inquebrantable de Naruto—una llena de confianza a más no poder. Era infecciosa.

Su silencio, sin embargo, pareció desanimarlo ya que agregó apresuradamente, —Lo prometo, Sakura-chan, esta vez…

Una sonrisa de nostalgia encontró los labios de Sakura al negar con al cabeza. No estaba lista para perdonar y olvidar, pero Tsunade tenía razón. Necesitaba darle tiempo a las cosas. Necesitaba darle a sus chicos una oportunidad.

—No, Naruto —el rostro de él decayó mientras la preocupación llenaba los ojos azules. La sonrisa de Sakura sólo se ensanchó cuando dijo, —No más promesas. Esta vez lo haremos juntos.

* * *

.

Uff. Ortodancia de pacotisha. A mí doler mi cabeza. Peeero, como este estuvo cortito pude subirlo a la de ya. Ahora, hasta el viernes (si no es que antes) para Bad Behavior. XD

Y sí, _habrá_ sasusaku. Pero todavía no es el momento. Bueno. Al menos no dentro de unos cuantos capítulos más. Sasuke tiene que pasar primero por tooooda la fase de aceptación y superar la de la negación. Realmente ya falta poco, sin mencionar que ocurrirá algo que los unirá a los tres dentro de poco. (;

.

Por cierto, por ahí escuché que no sabían cómo ver el artículo del sasusaku. Aquí les dejo el link (:

sasukeglamour. wordpress 2013/03/17/razones-de-por-que-el-sasusaku-es-posib le/

.

¡Muchas gracias a todo aquel ser que lee esta historia! ¡Son unos verdaderos chocolates! (:

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una sasugalleta o un sasupeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


	14. Una vez más

.

.

**Capítulo Catorce  
**_Una vez más_

Caminando a través de la aldea esa tarde—un hábito que se había instilado por sí solo cuando la soledad de su departamento se volvía intolerable—Sasuke decidió dirigirse hacia las ruinas del distrito Uchiha. A diferencia de antes, cuando todo lo que veía era la desértica tierra esclarecida del símbolo del Clan Uchiha, Sasuke se encontró prestando atención a los hogares dirigiendo hasta ahí. Tomó nota de los aldeanos que pasaba, viviendo sus vidas de dichosa ignorancia.

Ver los rostros familiares hizo que su estómago se retorciera. Una parte de él estaba resentida y furiosa por la falta de conocimiento de ellos. No estaba bien, se dijo a sí mismo, que ellos estuvieran disfrutando de dicha paz forjada con las innumerables muertes de su Clan—forjada con el sacrificio de Itachi. Mirando los alrededores al progreso hecho en reconstruir a Konoha, Sasuke sintió un arrebato de furia de que la tierra perteneciente a su Clan—el mismo Clan que fue responsable de muchas cosas en Konoha—estuviera dejada en su estado de desolación.

El pensamiento de repente le dio una pausa al darse cuenta del curso de sus pensamientos. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a querer _reconocimiento_ de Konoha? Rápidamente recordó el arrebato de placer al darse cuenta que ningún edificio tenía la cresta Uchiha semanas atrás. ¿Cuándo había cambiado eso? Alterado, Sasuke se dirigió por el camino justo antes de llegar al Distrito Uchiha. No tenía deseo de incentivar esa nueva dirección de pensamientos. Desafortunadamente para él, el primer edificio que pasó fue el que trajo un episodio de nostalgia.

Deteniéndose en medio de la calle, sus ojos ensanchados, Sasuke se giró hacia los cuarteles generales de la Policía Militar de Konoha. Estaba exactamente igual, indudablemente habiendo sido reconstruida luego de la invasión de Pein. Incluso estaba hasta el abanico uchiwa expuesto orgullosamente en medio del símbolo shuriken.

El orgullo se acrecentó en su pecho con la imagen.

_—Siempre me estuve preguntando, ¿por qué la Polícía Militar tiene el símbolo de nuestro Clan? —preguntó un Sasuke más joven—nada más que respeto para su Clan y para Konoha._

_—Nuestro Clan protege el orden de esta aldea desde hace mucho; y el abanico uchiwa es un símbolo de nuestro honorable Clan. Casi todos nosotros estamos trabajando en la primera división de la Policía y participando en preservar el orden de la aldea —respondió Itachi al girar la cabeza para mirar a su hermano menor. —Sólo esos que pueden hacer cumplir las leyes de los crímenes shinobi son shinobi superiores._

_El asombro coloreó la voz de Sasuke. —¿También te vas a unir aquí?_

_—Hmm… quizás._

_—¡Deberías!_

_—…_

Acercándose, sus ojos paralizados en el símbolo denotando la Policía Militar, Sasuke recordó el énfasis de Kakashi sobre el futuro del Clan Uchiha. Al momento, pensando en la Policía Militar y la participación del Clan Uchiha, Sasuke no quiso nada más que eso fuera manejado por los Uchihas una vez más.

_—¡Cuando crezca, yo también me uniré a la Policía Militar!_

* * *

Los desconcertantes pensamientos no habían cesado cuando regresó a su departamento pero encontró consuelo en su cansancio. El sueño llegaría fácilmente y con eso alivio de su confusión. Al menos había creído eso hasta que llegó al segundo piso de su complejo de departamentos. Parados fuera de su departamento estuvieron Naruto y Sakura.

Lo observaron al instante. Cauteloso de la razón para que ellos estuvieran ahí, Sasuke mantuvo su rostro engañosamente neutral al acercarse a su departamento.

—Hola —dijo Naruto, una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. Aunque no lo estuvo esperando, no fue sorprendente el que Naruto estuviera ahí. La presencia de Sakura, sin embargo, lo fue.

Sin corresponder al saludo de Naruto, Sasuke observó con rapidez a Sakura. Su expresión era una mezcla de irritación y determinación mientras se apoyaba contra el barandal—los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho de forma casi protectora. Estaba observando de forma inquebrantable a la pared frente a ella.

Con una ligera mirada fruncida, los ojos de Sasuke parpadearon de regreso a Naruto. —¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke observó a Naruto por un momento; su ansioso entusiamo no perturbó a Sasuke en lo más mínimo. Estaba demasiado distraído pensando en la petición del rubio a Kakashi; y no pudo evitar preguntarse si esa visita tenía algo qué ver con derrocar al Consejo.

—En realidad nosotros venimos aquí para preguntarte algo —Naruto no dijo nada más al observar a Sakura. Ella dio un corto asentimiento de cabeza—sus ojos parpadeando al rubio de forma momentánea y luego de regreso a la pared.

El 'nosotros' atrajo su curiosidad. No era ningún secreto que Naruto quisiera que todo regresara a como era antes, pero Sakura había dejado en claro que ella no quería nada que ver con Sasuke. Y, juzgando por su recién comportamiento, eso no había cambiado. ¿Qué podrían querer? ¿Sería sobre el Consejo?

Mirando a la expectativa a Naruto, el rubio dijo, —Queremos restaurar el Equipo Siete.

Su reacción fue inmediata al bufar y observar a Naruto con leve molestia. —No.

Sasuke debió haberlo sabido. ¿No había dicho Sakura algo sobre nunca querer volver a verlo de nuevo, sobre no confiar en él? No le tomó mucho tiempo cambiar de opinión.

Sakura podía ser tan tonta como Naruto.

Molesta.

Sasuke—irritado con la monotemática mente de Naruto y el hecho de que estuviera ahora lidiando con _ambos_ de sus antiguos compañeros—de inmediato los ignoró al sacar la llave de su bolsillo. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta detrás de él, Naruto estampó su mano en esta y siguió a Sasuke al interior.

—Vamos, Sasuke, ¡piénsalo! —refutó Naruto, mientras Sakura lo seguía al interior y cerraba en silencio la puerta detrás de ella.

Sasuke, quien se había dirigido al pasillo, se giró con brusquedad y fue desdeñoso, —¡Pensar qué!

Naruto frunció el entrecejo, sus ojos entrecerrándose lentamente mientras sus puños se cerraban a los costados. —¡No me des esa mierda, Sasuke! Tú y yo sabemos que el Equipo Siete—

—No significa absolutamente _nada_ para mí —siseó Sasuke, su Sharingan ahora activado. Con puños apretados, no se atrevió a desviar la mirada de Naruto—no se echó para atrás del reto.

El cuerpo entero de Naruto se enrolló con tensión, sus miradas fulminantes chocando. El tiempo pareció alentarse. El espacio entre los tres miembros del ya no existente Equipo Siete todavía siguió siendo tan distante como lo había sido durante los últimos tres años.

Luego Naruto dejó salir un lento suspiro, la tensión abandonándolo y su expresión tornándose sincera. —Significó algo para ti. No puedes negar eso, Sasuke. _Nosotros_... —Naruto estampó una mano en su pecho, su otro mano agitándose en un gesto hacia Sakura. —...significamos algo para ti.

Los ojos rojos de Sasuke de dirigieron con brevedad hacia Sakura y estuvo alterado por la mirada de escrutinio con la que se encontró. Ignorando el sentimiento, regresó la mirada a Naruto. Su enojo se intensificó como el chakra sellado dentro de él. No le gustaba la idea de que Naruto lo estuviera encolerizando o que Sakura lo estuviera viendo de forma tan intensa.

Le preocupó verla analizar sus acciones, verla estudiar cada simple acción.

Deshaciéndose de la mirada fulminante—su expresión ahora cuidadosamente controlada—Sasuke dijo con indiferencia, —El Equipo Siete tan sólo estuvo destinado a terminar. Dejen de engañarse.

Sasuke encontró placer en la forma en que la mandíbula de Naruto se apretó—sus labios presionados tan fuertemente que todo el color se le fue. Tan sólo enfatizó la constante creciente furia del rubio. Un breve vistazo a Sakura le dio a Sasuke una pausa, sin embargo. Su mirada era calculadora, sus ojos penetrantes.

No se dio cuenta que su Sharingan todavía seguía activo.

—¡No puedes decir eso honestamente! —retó Naruto. —¡Yo _sé_ que no sientes eso! Luego de todo por lo que pasamos juntos... sabes tan bien como yo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera dado su vida por el otro. Demonios, ¡todos nosotros habíamos estado ahí en algún punto para el otro!

La estoica fachada de Sasuke se quebró con los recuerdos que las palabras de Naruto trajeron de nuevo—un kunai listo en su mano al saltar frente a Sakura, el dolor de cien agujas senbon perforando a través de él al moverse frente a Naruto. El pánico de perder aun más lazos...

Odió admitir eso, recordar que alguna vez ocurrió. Se negó a hacerlo.

Su Sharingan girando de forma furiosa, Sasuke espetó, —_¡DESEARÍA HABERLOS DEJADO MORIR!_

Ocurrió en un instante.

Naruto arremetió contra Sasuke, sus puños alzados al aterrizar un sólido golpe en la mandíbula de Sasuke. Tropezándose para atrás, Sasuke se recompuso con facilidad al plantar su talón detrás de él y doblarlo con vicio para aterrizar un gancho logrando que Naruto se estampara contra la pared cercana.

Quitándose la sangre que se infiltró de sus labios, Sasuke no desperdició ningún momento para atinar un golpe en el estómago de Naruto. El delgado pasillo estuvo estorbando las tácticas de pelea de ambos shinobi cuando el puño de Naruto llegó a entregar otro golpe en la mejilla de Sasuke.

Ninguno dudó.

Ambos estaban conscientes del ataque del otro, pero la pelea estuvo incentivada tan sólo por sus emociones. Cualquier tipo de razón o lógica fue ignorada.

Justo a punto de dirigir su puño hasta el estómago de Naruto, Sasuke estuvo sorprendido cuando un abrasador dolor se disparó por el suyo. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura, alzó la mirada para ver a Sakura parada en el pasillo mientras él yacía sentado entre los escombros de su cocina—su pasillo ahora destruido. Lentamente poniéndose de pie, un abrasador dolor en su abdomen, giró la mirada para ver a Naruto sentado en una pila de madera rota y seca en la pequeña sala de su departamento.

Consiguió apoyarse contra la pared. Fulminando de forma amenazante a través del hueco creando por su impacto, Sasuke observó a Sakura ayudar a Naruto a ponerse de pie, su mano verde brillante llegando a descansar justo arriba del estómago del rubio.

Mirando a Sakura, estuvo sorprendido de verla fulminándolo y no concentrándose en la herida que estaba curando.

—Naruto es un poco imprudente a veces —dijo de forma sombría, —¡pero simplemente estás siendo idiota justo ahora! Podrán haber años entre nosotros tres, pero estaría dispuesta a apostar que _te mata _tener tu chakra sellado. Y tú sabes tan bien como yo que la única forma para que esos sellos sean removidos es ganándote la confianza de Kakashi. Pensaría que estarías consciente de que reunirte con tu antiguo equipo podría acelerar esa meta —deslizando su brazo bajo el de Naruto, lo ayudó a salir del serrado hueco que su impacto había creado y guiarlo hacia la puerta. Mirando sobre su hombro, masculló, —Mantén hielo en tu estómago y serías un _tonto_ al siquiera intentar entrenar.

Girando la cabeza hacia el frente, Sasuke los vio llegar a la puerta. Su mente estaba en quinta, el dolor de su estómago no ayudando en lo más mínimo. Aun así, incluso sin mucha deliberación, sabía que Sakura tenía razón. Había llegado a la misma conclusión desde un semana atrás. Era sólo que nunca había considerado ir tan lejos como para en verdad _restaurar_ el Equipo Siete.

Fulminó cuando la puerta se abrió y Naruto se alejó de Sakura—consiguiendo estar bien por sí solo, gracias a su curación. Fue justo cuando Sakura se movió para cerrar la puerta que Sasuke masculló un corto, —Bien.

Supo que escucharon cuando los hombros de Sakura se tensaron o la cabeza de Naruto se giró con rapidez para mirarlo. Sin embargo, no vio la expresión del rubio o las sonrisas alcanzadas compartidas entre sus dos antiguos compañeros. Él ya se había metido de nuevo a la cocina, incapaz de realmente procesar a lo que había acabado de acceder.

El Equipo Siete iba a existir una vez más.

* * *

.

Tan, tan, taaan.

Así que se podría decir que dentro de dos capítulos ya viene oficialmente el inicio del sasusaku. Nada grande, pero algo notorio. :3

.

Btw, muchas chicas (me ha sorprendido, enserio) me enviaron PM el 18 de Abril. Eso me llegó. No sabía que tanta gente aquí me apreciara hasta _ese_ grado. Así que... les tendré otro one-shot en estos dos días. Para que vean que se aprecia.

Mushas grathiath. :)

.

¡Maten a Kishimoto! Dos semanes de... **esto**. Grr.

.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las que leen esta historia! ¡Son unos verdaderos chocolates! (:

En fin, ¿Alguien quiere una sasugalleta o un sasupeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


End file.
